Hearts of the Same
by assassinkarena
Summary: You massacre your clan...you leave your home...you search for the one you love. After four years of constant hardships, you're finally reunited. Living with the Akatsuki and defending your relationship with Itachi. Who knew it could be this difficult...
1. Prolouge

_Prologue_

"C'mon Yuzuki, pick up the pace!" your father called out to you as you continued to do push-ups with a one-ton bag of rocks on your back.

"I'm trying as best as I can...father," you say as more beads of sweat run down your face.

"If this is your best then I wonder what your worst is, now come on you've only got 732 pushups left," your father said to you.

Yuzuki was a 12 year old girl who was in the Fujiwara clan. This clan was praised in the land of Konoha. It was praised for being one of the strongest for their special kekkeigenkai, the Tsuikiro. It turned the eye to a purple color and allowed the user to paralyze, erase, copy, and drain chakra from the opponent. But the more advanced, this eye technique would be called the Tsukaro, this eye technique would become more powerful, but it would also become more dangerous. The more advanced this eye technique is, then the more quickly the user could actually kill the opponent. The chakra inside the eye is so powerful, that if an opponent looks into the user's eyes, they'll become so mad that they'll either die on the spot or commit suicide.

You had red hair that went down your back but it was just below your waist. You had very light purple eyes that were more of a black color in the center. Your ranking was an ANBU. You had become an ANBU when you were seven. Many guys like you, but you're just not interested. After all, you're only 12. You were born on October 7. You normally held your hair back with part of your hair back in a bun and the rest hanging down. You are the top kunoichi in the ANBU. Your mother's name is Tsuikumi. And your father's name is Yutaka. Your mother has dark red hair and your fathers' is black. Your parents always wanted you to be the best. They are both special Jonin.

_5 hours later..._

"Alright Yuzuki, you're done for today," your father said as he pulled the bag off your back.

You fell straight to the ground in exhaustion.

"C'mon Yuzuki, let's get you inside so you can wash up," your father said as he pulled you up and started to walk towards the house again.

"Hai, father..." you say as you slowly started to walk inside the house.

You walked into your room and fell on your bed.

"I'm...so...tired," you say as you breathed in between breaths as you slowly got up and went into the bathroom.

You turned on the shower and hopped in straight away. Once the water was hitting your skin, it cooled down right away. But the water slowly turned warmer.

Once you were done, you got out put a towel around your body and walked out of the bathroom as you let the steam fog out.

You walked over to your closet and got out your regular ninja gear. A black long sleeved dress that went down to your thigh. It was loose, yet it showed your very sculptured body. Then you put on your black leggings that had a white strip near the top. You put your two kunai holsters on both of your legs. You were both right and left handed. You put on you ANBU mask. Then you tied your katana around your waist and then put your hair up in its usual style and walked out of your room.

You walked down stairs to see you mother and father meditating. You swiftly and quietly walked out of the door. You walked around the Fujiwara compound. You saw many people that waved to you. You nodded back in return. You barely ever smile, let alone laugh. No one has made you laugh before.

"I'm getting out of here," you said as you walked towards the gate and pushed it open.

After you walked out, someone closed it and you nodded in thanks. You started to walk around Konoha, seeing many people on the way. The smiling faces, the laughing of children, in truth you envied them, playing, laughing, having fun with their parents. You never really had "parents", you had teachers. In all the life that you've had, they never said once, 'I love you'.

You walked over to the ramen bar and saw that two boys were sitting there. You sat next to the older looking one. He looked over at you. At once you knew who it was.

"Hello Itachi- san," you said.

"Hello," he greeted back. He leaned back so that you could see the person next to him, "Hey I want you to meet my little brother, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked very much like Itachi, the same hair, face, eyes. You nodded your head.

"Hi," he said quietly as he blushed, "I'm Sasuke..."

"Hi, I'm Yuzuki Fujiwara," you said as you put out your hand. He looked at you and blushed even more as he touched your hand and shook it.

"Your little brother is very nice," You say as you let go of Sasuke's hand and let Itachi go back to his regular position.

"Thanks," Itachi said as he smiled.

"What will it be, miss?" The waiter said as he came up to you.

"I'll just have a chicken ramen," you replied as you looked at the waiter.

"Coming right up, and you two, you two haven't ordered anything," the waiter said.

"We'll both have the same," Itachi answered.

"Alright," he said as he walked away into the kitchen.

"So what was your last mission?" Itachi asked you.

"Oh, something boring as to just go out and hunt someone down and kill 'em, not that hard," you said with ease.

Sasuke turned a little pale.

"My brothers not to good when it comes to killing people..." Itachi whispered in your ear.

"Oh..." you say as you looked at Sasuke, "Sorry about that Sasuke- kun..."

"It's okay..." he whispers.

When he said that, the food came and you watched as Sasuke started to eat his kind of fast.

"Sasuke-kun slow down...you're going to get a stomach ache." you say as you started to take of you mask.

Itachi just looked at you with amazement.

"What is something wrong?" You asked.

"I've never seen you take your mask off before, and now you're going to take it off?!" He said.

"Uh...yeah, I eat too you know," you said as you untied the knot that was keeping the mask on. You pulled it off and Sasuke had his noodles dropping out of his mouth as he looked at you. Itachi slightly blushed.

You put your mask besides you on the table and picked up a pair of chopsticks and broke them in half. Then you stirred your food and slowly started to eat. Itachi and Sasuke still stared at you, amazed at your beauty. After a while you got really annoyed.

"Would you stop looking at me like that!?" you yelled at them.

"Oh uh, gomen..." Itachi and Sasuke both said as they started to eat their food again.

You continued to eat your food again and still noticed that Itachi would keep taking glances at you.

You slightly blushed, having him keep looking at you made you feel, something different inside of you, something that you haven't felt before.

After a while you three were all done. You started to get out your money, but Itachi put his hand up.

"I'll get it," he said as he put the money on the counter.

"Itachi-san, there's no need to..." You protested.

But he put his finger to your lips.

"I said I got it," he said quietly as he came closer to your face.

This made you slightly blush again, your cheeks turning a soft peach.

Sasuke just stood there looking like, oh-my-gosh.

Itachi smiled quickly, and then he turned around and bent down.

"C'mon Sasuke, let's go. Father will be waiting for us," Itachi said as Sasuke climbed onto his back.

"Okay...bye Yuzuki- chan!" he said cheerfully as he waved goodbye to you.

"Sayonara Sasuke-kun, Itachi- san," you said as you started to walk away.

"Bye Yuzuki- chan," Itachi said.

You close your eyes and put your mask back on and started to walk down the road again.

'Hm...I know Itachi from ANBU, but when it comes to being an older brother, he's very nice...' you thought as you put your hands in your pockets.

Itachi's POV

"Hey Nii-san," Sasuke said.

You turned your head towards him.

"Yeah?" you ask.

"You like her don't you..." Sasuke teased.

"What!?" you said as you blushed.

"You like her; you called her Yuzuki- chan! You two must be really close!" Sasuke said tauntingly.

"So did you," you said.

"I know, but I'm younger than her...but you do like her don't you. Please tell me! I won't tell anybody else!" Sasuke pleaded.

"Hn... fine, alright, I like her okay, happy now?" You said.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Sasuke yelled as he threw his arms in the air. But it made you lose your balance. You stumbled a bit.

"Please Sasuke...don't do that..." You grumbled.

"Sorry Nii- san..." Sasuke said innocently.

Yuzuki's POV

'I'm so bored out of my life!' you screamed in your head, 'I don't want to train, I do that enough already. It's only 7 pm, and I do don't want to go to bed.'

"I'll just walk around..." You said as you put your hands in your pockets again and started to walk, "I bet that my god forsaken 'parents', are probably still lying around the house. Oh well...I can't do anything about that..."

You walked aimlessly around Konoha, trying to find something to do.

"Yuzuki!" someone yelled behind you.

You quickly turned around to see you parents.

"Mother, father..." You said quietly.

"You're coming with us!" your father yelled as he grabbed your arms and then your mother did a hand sign and then touched your shoulder. Then you all disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	2. Chapter 1: Pleasure

Chapter 1

Pleasure

"Where have you been?" your mother yelled at you.

"I've was out getting food," you replied calmly.

"You should have told us you were going out before!" your father yelled.

"I'm sorry," you said.

"If you can't even respect your own parents, then you don't deserve to be an ANBU!" your Mother yelled.

"No! I want to keep being an ANBU!" you said as you touched your mask that was beside you at the moment.

"No! We're telling the Hokage tonight that you are disqualified from being an ANBU," your father said as he took your mask away.

"No, please father, mother, I want to keep being an ANBU!" you yelled as you tried to grab your mask back.

"Silence!" your mother yelled as she slapped you across the face.

Everything was dead silence now.

Then your mother spoke up, "If you are not respectful enough, then you will not be an ANBU. You are not strong enough! When you are, we might even bring you back to the academy."

You touched your burning cheek, the skin that was on your face stung from the hit that your own mother gave you.

"I swear...that I'll become more powerful...I'll become more powerful than you!" you yelled at them as you snatched your mask from your father's hand.

Your mother was about to hit you again but you disappeared.

"They'll pay...tonight...all of them will..." you whispered as you polished your blade so that it showed a perfect reflection of you, "But what they don't know is...is that I have it...the Tsuikiro. And tonight, there will be bloodshed. Tonight, I will advance my technique. Tonight...I will claim my honor...as the last Fujiwara," you whispered as you stood up and sheathed your perfect blade.

"I hope that they had had a good time living there lives," you say as you packed your bags with everything that you would need.

When you were finally done, you swung it over your shoulders and hopped out your window. You put chakra to your feet and started to run outside the Fujiwara compound. When you were out, you hopped into another compound.

You looked around; there was the Uchiha clan symbol on every wall surrounding the area. You touched yours that was on your chest. It was a black circle that had an arc around it that had four spikes going out of it.

You started to walk around the compound. It was around midnight. It was almost time… But then you saw someone who was standing there, petrified. You went up to the person, it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" you asked.

He didn't answer, he just came up to you and hugged you and dug his face into your stomach.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?!" you asked sounding a bit more frantic. Then you looked over, you saw that the Uchiha clan, was all dead on the streets. The streets were lavished in the smell and look of blood.

You kept your composer but asked, "Sasuke, who did this?!"

"I-I d-don't k-know..." He cried, shaking uncontrollably.

"C'mon, I'll get you somewhere safe," you said as you grabbed his hand and started to run towards his house.

Once you both were at his house, you let go.

"Okay, just stay here...and look for your mother and father," you said as you touched his shoulders with your hands.

"What if there not there? What if you don't come back? Where are you going?" he asked as he hugged you tightly.

"It's okay...I'll live," you said.

"Okay..." Sasuke said.

"Hey," you said as you tilted your mask so that it would be on the side, "Don't worry okay..." you said as you kissed his forehead, "Now go on..."

He nodded his head. Then he started to run into his house.

You looked the way that Sasuke ran and put your mask back on the rightful way, but when he was out of sight, you started to jump off to your compound. But you were pulled back by someone wrapping their arms around your waist. You struck to hit the person but the person held onto your wrist as you turned around. When you saw who it was you gasped.

"Itachi!" you exclaimed as you calmed down. You looked at him; he didn't have his ANBU mask on. And his eyes were a crimson red.

"I-Itachi..." you stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked you.

"Nothing, I was just waiting," you said.

"For what?" he asked as he moved his hand that was from your wrist to the back of your head.

"I shouldn't tell you," you said.

"Why not," he asked as he untied the knot.

"Because...if I tell you, you might not like me anymore as a friend," you said.

"Whoever said I considered you as a friend?" he said as he slowly pulled the mask away from your face.

"Then what do you so call _consider_ me?" you asked.

"Something more..." Itachi said quietly as he pressed his lips on yours as had his hand on the back of your neck and pulled you closer to him. You close your eyes and kissed back as you slowly wrapped your arms around Itachi's neck. He wrapped his other hand around your waist and he pulled your body against his.

You pulled away from him after a minute.

"Gomen...I shouldn't have done that. I have to go…but do you know who killed the Uchiha clan?" you said as you turned around.

"Why? You saw?" Itachi said.

"Yes."

"What do you think of it?" Itachi asked.

"I'm not sure, it wasn't my family, but they were closer to me than my parents were," you said as you cracked your knuckles as you clenched your fist.

"What do you think of your family?" Itachi asked.

"I hate them..." You whispered quietly.

You turned around to see him again, "I'm sorry Itachi if you hate me from doing this, but I'm leaving Konoha and killing them."

"Who," he asked calmly.

"My clan…" you said evilly.

"Really...you hate yours too?" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Because I'm the one who killed my clan," Itachi said.

"I see..." You said as you came closer to him, "Anyways, what are you going to do? After this," you asked.

"I'm leaving too," Itachi said as he grabbed your ANBU mask and threw it to the ground.

"Hn, that's fine with me..." You mumbled.

Itachi wrapped his arms around your waist again and pulled you closer to him. You went up to him and passionately kissed him on the lips. He kissed you back as he pressed his lips against yours. He slowly traced your bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. You pulled away slightly.

"Gomen..." Itachi said, wishing that he hadn't gone that far.

"No…please," You whisper as you kissed him again. He kissed back again. You opened your mouth slightly and he entered your mouth, exploring your territory. You entwined your tongue with his and gently massaged his tongue with yours. The sparks of electricity were traveling between you two.

After a couple of minutes, you pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go..." You said as you un-wrapped your arms from his neck.

"It's alright..." Itachi said.

"What are we going to do after I kill my clan, and you finish doing your business?" You asked.

"I don't know..." Itachi said.

"We might have to go separate paths though," you said.

"Well...I sure that we'll see each other again," Itachi said.

"I'm sure of it," You said as he un-wrapped his arms from your waist.

"We might not see each other for a while," he said sadly.

"It's okay; we'll see each other... I promise," you said, "Sayonara."

"Sayonara." Itachi replied.

Then you jumped away from him, leaving your mask behind you.

"You all die tonight..." you whispered as you stood on the tallest building in your compound. Then you took out your katana as it gleamed under the moonlight.

"It ends tonight..."

You jumped off the building.

Then your pleasure began.

****

The blood curdling screams drove you on. Their pain gave you strength. Their blood gave you a more reason to kill them all. You slashed through all of the people that you so called family. The more reason you called yourself a fool for thinking such foolish things. You slaughtered person after person after person, their blood splashing onto you like an ocean wave hitting against the rocks.

"The people I saved for last," you said as you headed for your own home. You slid open the door to find your mother crying, and your father hugging her.

"Please! Yuzuki don't kill us!" you father yelled.

"Why shouldn't I? Remember, now, I'm giving you respect. But I also get something out of this."

"What?! What do you get out of killing your family!?" He said.

"Family?! Ha! I wouldn't call you my family if you even begged on the floor in front of me."

"No! Please don't Yuzuki!" your mother yelled.

"Too late..." You said as you swiftly and silently slashed your katana across them. Your father got slashed across his chest and shoulder while he protected your mother.

"No! Yutaka!" your mother sobbed over him.

"You're pathetic mother..." You whispered as you stabbed your mother through her chest.

"Yuzuki...we...loved ...you," she whispered quietly as death called to her.

"And I don't love you..." you said as you wiped your blade off on her clothes and then sheathed it. Then you walked out of your home. The one place you thought you had a family, the one place, where you would never go back to.

"Goodbye Konoha...my home," you said as you looked back at Konoha before jumping over its gates and then running off through the forest. Running away from the night that blood was shed for your pleasure.


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter 2

Reunion...

"Four years...four years since that incident," you said as you looked down at Konoha once again. This was your first time in four years that you have visited Konoha. The moon shone brightly on Konoha as your hair swayed in the wind. "I still don't regret what I did that night..." You walk on top of the gates.

You were now 16. Your red hair was now down to your knees and you still held part of your hair up in a bun. Your bangs shifted to the side slightly covering your left eye. You wore a black dress with white designs on it that had slits in them at the sides that ran up to your hips so that the bottom part of your dress was in two. But there was another slit that was close to the first one so it would be four separate parts. The top went around your neck and it showed part of your chest. There were two straps that crossed around your thighs. You still had katana that rested on your hip. You still had the two kunai holsters on both of your legs. You had black boots that went up about eight inches above your ankles. You had a long black glove that was on your right arm and a short black glove on your left. Truly, you had grown into a beautiful woman. Any man would die for you, and they had, by you. You wore your hitaiate around your neck. You had gained the Tsukaro and had advanced in it a lot. But the one thing that you did over the past four years, you had become a missing-nin. Nobody had found out that you had become one; no one even knew that you had killed your "family".

"I know I can never go back...but it was my home," you said as you jumped off the gates and ran back into the forest.

You had run all across the countries-going from water, to stone, to cloud, to sound, to sand, to moon, to earth, and to fire. You had killed countless numbers of people. But the one thing you did want to do was join the organization for S rank missing-nins - the Akatsuki. You had heard that it pays good money, you could be with other missing-nins, and go on mission that you could go and kill, but you could never find it. But you had heard that it was around in the fire country. That is why you came to Konoha.

'The Akatsuki should be around the outskirts of the fire country...so I should head there first...' you thought as you ran at lightning speed towards your destination.

'I should be able to get there within the hour...' You thought as you continued to run. But then you stopped. Your very accurate eyes spotted something. You hid behind a tree and looked around at it. There were four people walking down the path that you were on; to you, at a very slow pace.

One boy who had blonde hair with a orange jumpsuit, a girls with pink hair and a red dress on, a man that looked like to be in his early twenties that was reading a book and had grey hair that defied gravity and had a Konoha Jonin outfit, and a boy with black raven hair that had an blue hinge to it with a blue shirt and white shorts. That one looked very familiar.

'Is that...' you thought as you looked at him more closely.

"That can't be," you said quietly.

'Sasuke!' you thought loudly as your eyes widened.

Suddenly the man that who was holding the book stopped, "Come out." He said as he put his book away.

"Heh, very quick, I like that," you said as you quickly untied your hitaiate and put it in your pack before you came out from behind the tree. He turned around and his eyes widened. The three others also turned around.

"What is it Kakashi- sensei," the boy with the orange jumpsuit said but trailed off as he looked at you and his jaw dropped. You could tell that the man was also eyeing you up and down as he said nothing and continued to stare at you.

"Wow! She's hot!" the boy yelled.

You still kept a straight face but said, "You know that I am...hm, you look like you're around the age of 12, am I right?"

"Yeah, you bet!" he yelled.

"Then I'm four years older than you," you said coolly.

"What!?" he yelled as he fell backwards.

"I'm four years older than you," You repeated.

"Why are you here?" the man with grey hair, apparently named Kakashi.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Why are you here with three children in the middle of a forest?" You asked back still keeping your straight face.

"We are not obliged to answer," the boy with black hair said as he took out a kunai.

"So you're a ninja now, eh?" you said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, anyways my question before, why are you here?" you asked.

"As I told you before, we are not obliged to answer," the boy said.

"Fine, what are people's names?" You asked as you pointed at them.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" the boy with the orange jumpsuit yelled.

"Sakura Haruno," the girl said.

"Kakashi Hatake," the man said.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the boy with black hair said.

"I see...my name I will not tell you," You said as you folded your arms across your chest.

"What! We just told you ours; we have the right to know yours now!" Naruto said.

"Fine...I'm an old friend," you said.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi said.

"I'm Yuzuki Fujiwara," you said.

"What!?" Sasuke and Kakashi both yelled.

Kakashi's POV

"I'm Yuzuki Fujiwara," she said.

"What!?" I yelled as my eyes widened in disbelief. 'That can't be her! She does look familiar, but she died with the rest of the Fujiwara clan four years ago!' You thought as you continued to look at her stunning figure. 'She's changed so much...in appearance the most. I can't believe that I'm saying this but...she looks really...beautiful.'

Yuzuki's POV

"Quit staring, I hate that," you said as you furrowed your eyebrows at them. They both snapped out of the trance and straightened up a little.

"Oh uh, gomen..." Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head. Naruto just blushed.

"Where have you been Yuzuki-chan? You've been gone for the past four years…I was worried about you..." Kakashi said quietly. You had know Kakashi very well when you were an ANBU in Konoha four years ago.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san for worrying you," you said as you started to walk towards the group.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Sakura said looking a little confused.

"Hai, we've know each other for a long time," you said.

Kakashi nodded.

"How long?" Naruto asked.

"About...well...let's see...nine years now," you said.

"Nine years!" Naruto screamed.

"Not so loud..." You mumbled.

"Well anyways, Yuzuki-chan, would you care to come back with us to Konoha? Right now were stopping for the night," Kakashi said.

"I don't know..." You said hesitantly.

"Come on Yuzuki-chan, it can't hurt - to go back to your home," he said as he placed his hand on your shoulder.

"I suppose..." You whispered.

"Thank you," he said, "Now you three go gather the supplies."

"Hai!" they all said as Sakura went to go get wood, Naruto to get the food and Sasuke for the water.

You still stood up, looking down at the ground.

"Yuzuki-chan, where have you been?" Kakashi asked as he lifted your chin and looked into your eyes with sad charcoal eyes, "I've been so worried about you."

"You act as if I had been someone you cared too deeply for," you said.

"You are someone that I care deeply for," Kakashi said.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san for worrying you," you whispered.

"Did you leave by yourself? Or did someone take you?" he asked.

"I left by myself." You replied as you turned around.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Because I had to," You said.

"Because of your family?" he asked.

"Yeah..." You whispered. Remembering the night you had slaughtered them.

Everything was silent now. You could only hear the soft rustling of the trees. But then you felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around your body.

"K-Kakashi-san!" you stuttered.

"Shh...I'm sorry," he said as he closed his eyes and continued to hold you in the embrace.

"For what?" you asked.

"For bringing it up..." He said.

"It's okay..." You whispered.

Itachi's POV

You watched. You watched Kakashi hug the person that you cared for so deeply, you could die at the moment. This really, really pissed you off. You were so tempted to jump down there and just kill that man right now. But he was an important friend to Yuzuki. So you stopped yourself.

'You better get your filthy hands off of her...before I make you...' You thought to yourself.

Yuzuki's POV

You felt another presence around, a very strong presence. A familiar presence though.

'Who is it?' you thought as you still felt the hot breath that was on your neck as Kakashi continued to hug you. He was one of the very few people who you let do this to you. He was one of your best friends when you were still an ANBU. He was one of the very few who could actually comfort you.

"Kakashi-san please...I think they're coming back," you said quietly.

"Gomen..." Kakashi said as he un-wrapped his arms from around you.

"It's alright," you said.

As you said that, Naruto came back with four fish.

"Here we go!" he said loudly as he put the fish down on the ground.

"Naruto...you're going to be eating that you know," you said quietly as you looked at the fish that were on the ground.

"I know," he said smiling and giving you a-thumbs up sign. After a few more minutes, Sakura and Sasuke both came back. Sakura put the logs down in a neat pile and wiped her brow.

"Phew," she sighed.

Sasuke put the bucket down that was filled with water. You went over to the logs and started to arrange them in an orderly fashion so that they would be in a tepee way.

After you were done, Kakashi looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded his head and started to do some hand signs.

"There's no need Sasuke," you said as you did a hand sign and then blew on the logs. Almost immediately, the logs started to burn.

They all looked at you in awe of your skill. Such a simple hand sign could make such a fire that big. It was actually over lapping the boundaries of the outer ring that was put around it.

"Well uh, anyways let's cook the fish," you said. Every nodded and you started to cook the fish on a stick.

After a few minutes, the fish was done. The sweet smell of the fish made everyone but you take the fish and start eating, except for Kakashi. He just looked at his fish.

"You can have it Yuzuki-chan," he said as he put his fish out towards you.

"It's alright Kakashi-san. I'm not hungry," you said.

"You sure?" he asked.

You just nodded.

"Alright..." he said as he threw the fish in the empty bucket that was filled with water.

"Aren't you going to eat Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she took another bite out of her fish.

"No," Kakashi said.

"You should eat," you said.

He looked over at you.

"I'll be fine." He said smiling under his mask.

You gave him a, you-just-don't-want-to-take-off-your-mask look. He chuckled a little.

"You're right. Now let's get to sleep," he said.

Everyone yawned.

"Alright, night," Naruto and Sakura both said as they laid down on the grass and curled up. Sasuke just laid down and didn't say anything. Kakashi just looked at you.

"Sleep Yuzuki-chan," he said.

"I'm alright, thank you," you said.

"Just go to sleep, you need your rest." Kakashi said.

You knew you couldn't win. Every time you would have a quiet argue over something, he would always win it.

"Alright," you said quietly as you went up to a tree and laid you back against it and closed your eyes.

Kakashi looked at you and his eyes slowly dropped closed. Almost immediately, you snapped your eyes open. Your lilac eye glowed. You quietly got up and walked behind the tree and started to jump off.


	4. Chapter 3: Akatsuki

Chapter 3

Akatsuki

Itachi's POV

"I'm not losing you again..." You whispered quietly as you jumped off after her. She ran swiftly and silently, occasionally you would almost lose her, but you would always run even faster. "You're not going away from me again..."

Yuzuki's POV

You knew that someone was following you. You ran a slower pace because you wanted to see who that someone was. When you reached a clearing you stopped, and that someone stopped just behind you. You could feel the very breath of that someone on your neck. Very slowly, that person wrapped their arms around your waist. You swung back at them to hit the person, but the person caught your hand. Your eyes widened. The only person you knew could actually catch your hit was _him_. The one and only man that you cared for so deeply, but never actually got to tell him.

"Itachi-san..." You said quietly as he let go of your wrist.

"Yuzuki-chan..." He whispered back to you as he wrapped his arms around your waist again.

"Is it really you?" You asked as you turned around to see his face. His crimson eyes shone through the moonlight that you two were in. You touched his cheek to make sure that you weren't dreaming.

"Yuzuki-chan...It's really me." He said as he caressed your cheek.

"Itachi-san..." You said quietly as you hugged him. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you so much too." He said as he hugged you back.

You two stayed like that for a long time. You were so happy to see him again, the man that you had loved for so long. You had thought about him every day since you left Konoha, ever since you killed your family.

"Yuzuki-san," Itachi said quietly in your ear.

"Hai?" You said back.

"Come with me." He whispered as he stroked your hair.

"What do you mean?" You asked as you pulled away from him a little, just so that you could see his eyes.

"Come with me...to the Akatsuki." He said.

"You're in it!?" You said shocked.

"Is that a problem? Because yes I am." he said.

"No it's not," You said.

"Good, so will you come back with me?" He asked.

"Of course..." You said.

"I'm glad." He said as he leaned in and closed the gap that was between you.

Your lips touched and the electricity just like when you first kissed sparked off again. The warm sensation overtook your body as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself in more. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and explored your mouth, skillfully searching ever crevasse of space. You returned the favor towards him as you gently massaged your tongue with his.

You two broke the kiss after a few more minutes. You both took in deep breaths as you returned to each other once again, enjoying the fact that you get to see him again. And that you would be able to be with him forever.

"Yuzuki-chan," He whispered as he broke the kiss.

"Yes Itachi-san..."

"I love you."

Your eyes began to glow.

"I love you too." You said in reply.

You hugged him again.

"Now come on, it's time that we better get back to the hide out." Itachi said as he picked you up bridal style and started to run in a direction.

On the way there you fell asleep. Itachi smiled at you and continued to run in the direction of the hideout.

Once you both got there, he stopped outside of the seemingly harmless cave that was in the middle of nowhere. He gently kissed your lips which made you wake up straight away.

"I see that you're up." He whispered.

"I suppose." You mumbled.

He gently set you down and let you stand up.

"So this is where it is?" You asked.

"Hai." he said.

"Pretty odd, but I never guessed that it would be here." You said.

"That's the point." He said as he started to walk.

Itachi walked to a door and put his hand on the handle.

"Now, I'm just warning you, there all pervs." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" you asked. You knew what the word meant, but in that way, you didn't.

"Trust me; they'll try something on you.

"What makes you say that?"

"Yuzuki-chan, have you ever looked at yourself before? You're seriously hot. Trust me, a beautiful woman like you, with the Akatsuki; they'll definitely try something on you." Itachi said.

You slightly blushed at his statement. "I'll make sure they don't touch me in that manner."

"Alright, then welcome to the Akatsuki." he said as he slid open the door.

You walked into the hideout and noticed immediately that it was dark, well, darker than most, but your eyes were keen.

"You back Itachi-sama?" Someone yelled as he came into the room.

"Yeah," Itachi replied as he motioned you to go behind him.

"So, where did you go? It wasn't a mission." The man said. You noticed that he had red hair and had dark red eyes. He was wearing the same cloak as Itachi: a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"I was out, and we got ourselves a new person." Itachi said.

"Cool, what's his name." The man said.

"_Her_ name is Yuzuki-chan." Itachi said emphasizing the word her.

"A woman!" The man yelled. Almost instantly, two other guys came stumbling out of the room that the man with the red hair was in.

"Where is she?!" One of them said. He had a huge sword on his back and had blue skin. He wore his hitaiate around his head and it had a slash across it that was marked from the land of the waves.

"Where is she, yeah?" The other one said. He had blonde hair that was up in a ponytail and his bangs covering his left eye. Truthfully, he looked like a girl, but from his reaction, you knew he was a guy.

"I'm right here." You said as you stepped out from Itachi's back. All of the other guises jaws dropped when they saw you.

"That's her!" The man with red hair said. But he quickly regained his composer after dropping his jaw.

"Whoa..." The guy with blue skin said.

"Wow she's hot, yeah!" The guy with blonde hair said.

'Just like Naruto-kun...' You thought.

"Anyways...that's Sasori-san." Itachi said as he pointed at the one with red hair. He bowed towards you.

"An honor," He said.

You nodded at him.

"That's Kisame-san." Itachi said. The man that had blue skin smirked towards you.

"Hello..." He said.

"Hello..." You said quietly.

"And that Deidara-san," Itachi said pointing at the one with blonde hair.

"Hi, yeah!" he said as he waved at you.

"Why do you keep saying yeah, after every sentence?" You asked.

"It's a habit of his. You might want to get used to it." Itachi said quietly in your ear.

"I see..." You said as you put the back of your hand to your chin. It made you look very feminine. Deidara practically drooled.

"You're cute yeah..." He said.

"Hands off," Itachi said as he quickly wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him.

"What, yeah?!" he yelled.

"I'm with him." You said.

"That's too bad." Sasori said.

"Oh man! Why does Itachi-sama get the good ones?" Kisame yelled as he turned around and smacked his forehead.

You slightly smiled, for the first time in your life. You never had even smiled when you were a little girl. You were forbidden to show any emotion. Your parents forbid it because they thought that it showed emotion. And emotion was a dangerous thing.

"I see... so, who do I talk to?" You asked.

"You talk to Leader-dono. I'll lead you to him." Itachi said as he laced his fingers with yours and you both started to walk down a hallway. Deidara practically died seeing you two holding hands. Sasori just went down the hallway as well but turned on the way going into a room.

Once you two were down the hall and arrived at a humongous door Itachi said, "Alright, I'll come in with you. But you might want to just listen most of the time while I answer unless you want to answer them. He talks... a lot."

You nodded, "Alright."

Then Itachi opened the door.

And you both walked in.

"Leader-dono, we have a new person who wants to join the Akatsuki." Itachi said in a monotone voice.

The chair that the leader was in, turned. It revealed a man that had a black cloak with red clouds on it, just like everyone else. But you couldn't see his face.

"I see. What's your name?" He asked.

"Yuzuki Fujiwara." You replied calmly.

"I see. Itachi-san you can leave now." The leader said.

"Hai," Itachi said as he bowed and then turned around. But he looked into your eye. You saw that he had a little bit a fear in them. He mouthed to you, be careful. You nodded.

Once Itachi was out of the room, the leader told you to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Itachi-san has talked very highly of you since he has joined." The leader said.

"He has, has he?" You said.

The leader nodded. "If you are going to be joining us, you will call me leader, Itachi-san will get you a cloak, hat, and I shall get you the ring, any needs that you want?" Leader said.

You shook your head. "But where will I be staying?" You added.

"Hm...I suppose that Itachi-san knows you best, and that Deidara-san could make you a new room with his clay...right now at the moment, you will stay with Itachi-san."

"Hai."

"Is that a problem?" Leader asked.

"No, it's perfectly fine." You replied.

"Because, if he gets on your nerves...you can always come to me..."

"I think I'll be okay..." You said. 'Itachi-san was right, they are all pervs...'

"Alright then, your new room will probably be done within a month..." Leader said.

"Thank you Leader-dono." You said as you bowed towards him.

"You are dismissed." He said.

You bowed one more time and then you went to the door. When you turned the handle and opened the door, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and someone else's ears were pressed against the, previous door.

"Can we help you?" You asked sounding a little annoyed as they all fell over since they were all leaning on the door listening to what you and leader were saying.

"Oh, uh, no gomen, gomen..." They all said as they scurried away.

"Yeah that's right, you'd better run!!" Leader yelled.

"Why did you yell?" You asked.

"Because they weren't supposed to be listening..." He said.

"Oh..." You said as you walked out of the room and closed the door.

You started to walk down the hall way, then you stomach grumbled. Since you didn't have any dinner, you were kind of hungry. Then you passed Sasori.

"Hey Sasori-san," You said.

"Hai," He said as he turned towards you calmly.

"Where's your kitchen? I'm hungry." You said.

"Follow me." Sasori said as he started walking down the hallway again.

After going through numerous hallways, you two finally ended up at the kitchen, Deidara, Kisame, and three other people that you didn't know where there as well. They were all arguing.

"You can't cook for crap! You know that Deidara-san!" Kisame yelled.

"Hey, you can't do it any better Kisame-san yeah!" Deidara yelled back.

"Would you two both just shut up?" One of the others yelled. He had an oversized Venus fly trap over him.

"Tobi is a good boy!" The littlest one yelled all of a sudden. He looked to be no more than eight years old.

"Shut up Tobi!" Kisame yelled.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!" Tobi yelled.

"That's Zetsu-san, Tobi-kun and Kakuzu-san." Sasori said calmly. "None of them can cook. None of us can. And Itachi-sama refuses to cook. So we practically eat ash."

"I fell kind of bad for you..." You said. "I suppose that I could cook."

Everything fell quiet. Deidara stopped punching Kisame while Kisame was pulling on Deidara's ponytail and Zetsu, the one that looked like a Venus fly trap was just inches from eating up Tobi, who was running around in a non- stop circle. And Kakuzu was just hitting random things, normally Zetsu, Deidara or Kisame.

"You can cook?" Kisame asked.

"I'm not really sure, but I could try..." You said coolly.

"Cool, yeah!" Deidara yelled as he threw his hands up in the air.

You walked over to the oven and put a huge pot on the over and put a huge amount of water into it. You lighted the oven and waited for a few minutes.

"What's taking so long?" Zetsu asked. "I'm hungry for some _real_ food!"

"Just shut up, seriously, REAL food requires time." You said impatiently as you poured in some noodles.

Zetsu shut up immediately. Deidara, Kisame and Kakuzu all made a silent crack up as they pointed fingers at him.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled as he ran up to you and hugged your legs.

Kisame, Deidara and Sasori all looked at him and looked like they were about to kill him from jealousy.

"Tobi- kun, please let go." You said as you pried him away from your legs.

"Tobi is a good boy!" He said yet again.

"I understand that; now go...go do something else." You said.

"I understand, pretty lady!" Tobi said as he ran off.

You blushed a little as you watched him. "Why are you keeping an eight year old boy here?" You asked.

"We don't know, leader wants him here though." Sasori said calmly.

You looked over at the noodles, they were done. You put some seasoning on it and then took out seven bowls.

"Do you know where Itachi-san is?" You asked.

No later, did Itachi's arms come wrapping themselves around your waist.

"You called..." He said quietly in your ear.

"I did," You said, "You hungry?"

"A little, I didn't know you could cook." Itachi said.

"I do more than just show off good looks." You said.

He smirked and kissed your cheek. Then he let you go so that you could pour the noodles into the bowls. Once you were done with that, you walked over to the long table and set a bowl down in front of each of the men.

"Thanks!" They all said, although Deidara said "Thanks yeah!"

You nodded towards them and sat by Itachi and Sasori. Right now, the two of them were the only ones that you trusted.

"Wow! This is good yeah!" Deidara yelled.

"You're right!" Kisame said as he and Deidara started to have a race of who could be the first to get done.

You, Itachi, and Sasori slowly ate your ramen. Zetsu had already left and said his thanks because he ate your food quickly. Kakuzu had also left.

"Done, yeah!" Deidara yelled as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Done!!" Kisame yelled at the same time Deidara yelled.

They both glared at each other.

"Round two?"

"You're on yeah."

The two of them got more and started to eat again at a very quick speed. You noticed that there were mouths on Deidara's hands. You slowly got up and walked towards him. Itachi watched you intently all the way. Deidara and Kisame stopped eating and looked at you. You took the chopsticks out of Deidara's hands and set them on the table. Then you picked up his hand in yours and turned it so that the palm was facing up so that you could look at it. Deidara blushed. Kisame fumed. Sasori just looked at you. Itachi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Deidara-san, why are there mouths on your hands?" You asked as you ran your finger tips over the mouth that was on palm.

"Because it helps me, I use art as my weapon yeah."

"Really, I like art too." You said.

"You like art too!? Art is my life yeah!" Deidara said.

"That's cool." You said in a monotone voice.

Suddenly Itachi stood up and knocked the chair backwards and walked out of the room.

"Itachi-san?" you said confused. "Where's he going?"

"Probably to his room," Sasori said.

"Where is it?" You asked.

"I'll show you." Sasori said as he too got up.


	5. Chapter 4: Returning Home

Chapter 4

Returning home...

"Follow me," Sasori said as he walked down the hallway. You quickly followed him. You went down hallway after hallway after hallway. But you memorized the way and learned the paths that you had to take to get to his room. You finally ended up at his room.

"Alright, here it is." Sasori said as he turned around and started to leave.

"Thank you Sasori-san." You said.

"Your welcome." He said quietly then he left.

When he did, you hesitated for a moment, but then slowly put your hand on the handle bar and twisted it. You slowly pushed the door open. When you walked inside, the room was bigger than what you were expecting.

Itachi's room had a king sized bed it was cover with black silk and had red silk pillows. He had a desk in the corner of the room with a small lamp. There were two other doors. One of them was open a little and it revealed a bathroom and the other was a training area.

Itachi was sitting on the bed with his back to the door. You bit your bottom lip as you slowly walked over to where he was sitting. He just looked down at the ground as you walked up next to him and stopped. You put a hand on his shoulder and you sat down next to him.

"Itachi-san..." You said quietly as you moved your hand to his chin so that he would look at you. "What's wrong?" You asked with sad eyes.

"Nothing..." He said as he pulled away from your grip.

"I know something's wrong Itachi-san, please tell me." You said.

"Why do you even care?" He said quietly.

"Because I care about you." You said. "It's about Deidara-san, about what happened back there, isn't it."

Itachi didn't say anything. He just kept looking away.

"I could never love him... as I do you." You whispered as you went up to Itachis' ear. He smirked as his hand came snaking around your waist.

"I'm glad... because I wouldn't let it happen..." He said as he turned towards you. His Sharingan eyes pierced your very soul.

"I'm sure you wouldn't..." You said as you went up to him and kissed him. He gladly kissed you back as he gently and slowly pushed you down on the bed.

After a minute you two broke the kiss. "Itachi-san, Leader-dono said that you have to get me some stuff." You said.

"You're right, come with me." Itachi said as he got off of you and helped you up.

You and Itachi walked down the hall and ended up at a closet. Itachi opened it up and grabbed a hat. He gave it to you and you put it on your head. Then he grabbed you a cloak and he turned around and gave it to you. You tried it on and it dragged on the ground.

"I think it's a little too big. I'm not going out as a tent." You said.

Itachi chuckled, "Sorry about that, I'll get you a smaller one."

Itachi reached into the closet again and grabbed you a smaller one. You put it on and it was a better size. It was loose, yet it fit comfortably.

"This works." You said.

"Cool." Itachi said as he closed the closet door and laced his fingers with your again.

You two walked back into his room again and you both took of your cloaks and carelessly threw them on the back of a chair or on the chair. You and Itachi both slipped into the bed and covered up.

"Have a good sleep." Itachi said quietly to you as he wrapped his strong arms around you again.

"I will... you're here." You said quietly as you snuggled up to him and buried your nose in his neck. Itachi shivered a little.

"What's wrong?" You asked tauntingly.

"Nothing..." Itachi said as he regained his composer.

"Pft... whatever." You said as you closed your eyes and fell asleep.

When you woke up in the morning, you were still in the arms of your beloved. You sighed and put your hand on Itachis cheek and caressed it. Then all of a sudden, Itachi shot straight up.

"Itachi-san, what's wrong?" You asked as you sat up as well and placed a hand on his shoulder. Itachi looked horrible. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he witnessed an atomic explosion. Heck, he looked like he was in the atomic explosion. His hair was all messed up and was sweating really bad.

"Itachi-san look at me." You said as you placed your hand on his chin. But he quickly buried his head in your chest and threw his arms around your waist.

"Itachi-san... tell me what's wrong." You said as you stroked his hair.

"I just... had a nightmare..." He said, his voice ragged and in between breaths.

"About what?" You asked.

"About what happened... four years ago." Itachi said as he pressed into your chest more.

"You mean... what happened... that night when we both left..." You said.

"Hai..." He said.

You wrapped your arms around him in a caring way. Itachi seemed desperate for comfort at the moment as he continued to shake in your arms.

"It's alright Itachi-san... I'm here for you... just calm down." You said as you continued to hold him and gently stroke his hair. Itachi continued to shake as more beads of sweat ran down his face.

"I-It was h-horrible..." Itachi said quietly as he started to shake uncontrollably.

"It's alright Itachi-san... it was just a nightmare... everything's going to be okay... I'm here for you." You kept saying to him, ignoring the fact that a man was actually burying his face into your chest. But with Itachi, it was different; he was in a desperate need for comfort.

After a few minutes of being like this, Itachi slowly began to calm down. He backed away from your chest and he hugged you.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." Itachi said.

"It's okay. I'm probably going to be like that sooner or later." You said as you started to stroke his hair again. "It just happens sometimes. Even the most composed people lose their cool sometimes..."

"I guess you're right. But we should start getting ready..." Itachi said as he pulled away from you.

"I guess you're right." You said as you slowly slipped out of the bed. As well as he. You both got up and got your cloaks and hats and walked out the door.

"I'M TELLING YOU! YOU CAN'T COOK FOR SHIT!!" Someone yelled from the kitchen.

"YOU CAN'T COOK EITHER, YEAH!" Someone else yelled.

"WELL I'M TELLING YOU BOTH THAT I NEED SOMETHING TO EAT!!" Someone else yelled.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!" Apparently, Tobi yelled.

You and Itachi both walked into the kitchen to find a very angry Kisame, Deidara, and Zetsu fighting. They were apparently arguing over the burnt food that was on the table. They were all pulling at each others hair and punching each other. To you, it was amusing sight. As well as Itachi.

"This happens every morning..." Itachi said quietly.

"I'll cook again." You said.

"YOU WILL!!" Kisame and Deidara said at the same time as they came up to you and gave you puppy eyes and the lip.

"That doesn't work for me, but I'll do it because it'll shut you guys up." You said. Deidara and Kisame backed off as you walked over to the stove.

You cooked the same thing that you cooked yesterday for dinner, ramen. You got out six bowls out and filled them up with the hot liquid. You did the regular thing and put the bowls in front of them after you were done.

"Thank you Yuzuki-san, yeah!" Deidara and Kisame said, knowing better not to say, 'Chan', because Itachi would end up killing them.

"Whatever..." You said as you walked out of the room.

"Where are you going Yuzuki-san?" Kisame said.

"Out... don't bother following me..." You said.

"Alright! Whatever you say Yuzuki-san, yeah!" Deidara said, happily slurping his ramen.

Itachi didn't say anything. He just turned around and went the opposite direction.

"Do you think something happened between those two?" Kisame asked.

"No, yeah." Deidara answered. But then he put his finger to his chin, "Maybe, yeah..."

"Hm..." Deidara and Kisame both said as they put a finger to their chin.

You walked out of the cave and jumped out of the area jumping from tree to tree.

'I'm sorry... Kakashi-san... for just leaving you like that... I'm coming back...' You thought as you continued to jump from the tree to tree.

Then, you felt the familiar chakra of Naruto, or, the nine-tailed fox. You stopped behind a tree and looked up at the Konoha gates. You tilted your hat lower so they couldn't see your face. The little bell that was hooked onto your hat made the high pitched yet soft sound of a 'ting'.

The guard at the gate spotted you as you continued to walk slowly up to the gates, with your hat, cloak, and your hidden katana beneath it.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The guard said.

You activated your Tsuikiro, making your eyes turn a dark shade of purple. You looked at the man straight into his eyes. At once the man fell to the ground. You needn't bother to use your Tsukaro on such an inferior being.

You walked into Konoha, and looked back and forth before walking to your right, towards the training area.

You noticed Kakashi busily reading his book while Sasuke and Naruto were sparring. While Sakura was by Kakashi. You hid behind a tree and took of your cloak, hat, and hitaiate before walking out in the open.

Naruto stopped fighting, ending up being punched in the face by Sasuke.

"Baka, you shouldn't have stopped!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"Alright, enough. Naruto, why did you stop?" Kakashi said boredly while putting his book away.

"It's Yuzuki-chan!" Naruto said while pointing to you.

You leaned back on the tree that you put your stuff behind.

"What?!" Kakashi said in a more surprised tone. He looked back to where you were.

"Hi Yuzuki-chan!!!" Sakura yelled while putting her hand to the side of her mouth and waving to you with the other.

You smirked but didn't say anything.

Sasuke turned around to see you. His onyx eyes a little more widened than before.

"You are all dismissed for the rest of the day." Kakashi said as he started walking up to you.

"Alright then, bye!" Naruto said happily while running away.

'Probably to the Ichiraku ramen shop...' You thought.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You wanna go get some ramen with me!?" Naruto yelled to Sakura, even though she was standing only 3 feet away from him.

'So predictable... he's so pathetic sometimes...' You thought.

"In your dreams Naruto-san!" Sakura yelled as she walked away, only to go up to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun... if you're not doing anything... maybe we could-" Sakura said sweetly as she blushed. But she was interrupted by Sasuke with a blunt "No."

"Besides, I'm doing something right now..." He added.

"What?" She said as she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm talking to Yuzuki-chan right now..." Sasuke said as he walked over to you.

Sakura had anime tears going down her face while she slowly walked away.

"Anyways... Yuzuki-chan, you wanna go somewhere tonight?" Kakashi asked as he came up next to you.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" You asked already knowing the answer.

"I suppose I could mean that." Kakashi said.

"I suppose, nothing better to do. Where at?" You said.

"How 'bout at seven? I'll come by your house and pick you up." Kakashi said.

"I don't have a house here... I'll never go back to that... _other _place..." You said darkly.

Kakashi was about to say something before you interrupted.

"No Kakashi I'm not living with you. I'm sorry to say, but considering how much of a chikan you are, I'm not living with you." You said as you pushed back from the tree and walked forwards, walking over to Sasuke in the process.

"But... that's so mean..." Kakashi said as he had anime tears go down his face as well.

(Chikan means sexual pervert in Japanese)

"You can live with me." Sasuke suddenly said.

Both you and Kakashi turned towards him.

"Are you sure Sasuke?" You said.

"I'm sure. I'm not a chikan like Kakashi-sensei is. Besides, I'm younger than you, and your childhood friend." Sasuke said.

"I guess you're right, alright then, if it's not a problem." You said.

Kakashi did an anime fall. You slowly turned back towards him. "You know, I don't know what makes you so funny, but, that's what I like about you." You said as you and Sasuke both started to walk away.


	6. Chapter 5: Some obstacles

Chapter 5

Some... obstacles...

Itachi's POV

"GOD DAMNIT!!!" You yelled out loud, having seven members of the Akatsuki look at you strange.

"What are you so angry about Itachi-sama, yeah?" Deidara said.

"Where the hell is Yuzuki-chan!" You say as you continue to pace back and forth. Everyone could've sworn that they could see pace marks on the floor.

"Itachi-sama, I'm sure she'll come back..." Kisame said as he had a sweat drop on his face, "The worst that could possibly happen is her having sex with another guy. Don't worry about it!"

That blew your lid. "I'm out!" You yelled as you grabbed your hat and quickly walked out the door.

Yuzuki's POV

"You know... for a second... I thought that you liked Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said as he unlocked his door to his house.

"No, he's just a friend. Nothing special between us." You said as he opened the door and you both walked in.

"So if you tell him that, he'll be cool with it?" Sasuke said as he smirked sheepishly.

"He'll get over it if I tell him. I don't think that he would try anything on me..." You said with hope in your voice.

"Hopefully..." He finished your sentence.

"Heh... yeah... I'm gonna go out for a walk 'k?" You said as you walked back out the door.

"Whatever..." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room.

You smirked as you closed the door. You walked down the road back to the training grounds.

When you got there, you quickly picked up your cloak, hat, and hitaiate.

'I wonder... when I'm going to reveal it to Konoha...' You thought as you ran your slender fingers over the hard surface of the metal.

'Not now at least...' You decided as you jumped into a high tree and folded up your cloak and put your hitaiate inside. Then your hat on top. You jumped back down and continued your 'walk'...

As you were walking, a group of men came out of the bushes that were around you. Every person around the area was frightened and was backing up away.

"Anybody move, they die!" One of the men said.

Everybody started screaming as you were still standing and in the center of the group of men.

"Well now... what have we here?" One man said wolfishly. "Why don't I take you home and play with you?"

"Why don't you go take a hike and get lost, maybe get eaten by an animal or something." You snapped back at the man.

The man growled at you he pulled out a sword. "Treat me with some respect missy."

The other men also pulled out swords as well.

"Oh wow, I _almost_ consider you a threat..." You said as you made a cute face and put your finger to your chin.

"That's it! Get her boys!" The man yelled.

"You know... you shouldn't attack me..." You say darkly.

"Come on... you're a girl! We take you down easy!" The man said.

"You shouldn't judge people by there appearances and there preconceptions..." You say as you close your eyes and then take out your katana.

"Little girls shouldn't play with swords..." The man said.

"You're right, so drop the sword... little girl..." You chuckled tauntingly.

"You know what!? I'm taking you home, having some fun with you before you die!" He said.

"You do know that I was the captain of the ABNU leaders' right hand shinobi?"

"Yeah right. You're what? 18? 17?" He said.

"16." You replied out flat.

"Oh... the younger the better." He said as he smirked.

"I was the captains' right shinobi..."

"Yeah, yeah... you already told us that!"

"You never let me finish... I was the captains' right hand shinobi... at the age of 12. I became an ANBU at the age of seven."

The man turned pale.

"So... little boy, you wanna play?" You said tauntingly as you made a stance. "Then bring it." You finished.

"THAT'S IT!!!!" The man yelled as the whole group of men attacked you at once.

But as they all raised there swords, they stopped. You activated your Tsuikiro and looked at all of them.

"Aw... what's the matter?" You say tauntingly. "Afraid?" You snickered.

The people that were around you stared in awe.

Then, you disappeared. But, in another second, blood was splashed around the whole area. Then, you stood in the center once again with your blade in front of you, dripping with blood. Your eyes glowed at the sight of it. You craved the red liquid. You _needed _it.

"How pathetic..." You said as you walked over to the leader of the group. You ripped of a piece of his shirt and wiped your blade clean.

You looked around you. The people had fear in their eyes, yet... _gratitude_ at the same time. You sheathed your blade as you walked on, acting as if nothing happened...

You walked back into Sasuke's house again, seeing him on his couch, twirling a kunai in his hand. He looked at you boredly before widening his eyes seeing your blood stained clothes.

"Wh-What happened!?" He yelled.

"Just a small little bug in the way that I had to crush..." You said as you walked past him.

He grabbed your arm, stopping you. "Tell me." He said strictly.

"Nice, I see that your very instructive... that's good..." You said. "Alright... I'll tell you..."

You told Sasuke what happened on the way there. At the end... he ended up even more wide eyed than before, if that was even possible.

"You... you...you..."

"Sasuke-kun, stop saying 'you', it's not the only word you know. Yes... I did kill them... you know that I don't mind it. Being in the assassination corps... I don't mind it at all..." You said.

"Anyways... you'd better get ready..." Sasuke said.

"You're right... but uh... I don't have any other clothes..." You said, your face turning a peach color.

"Well... I think... that I actually have a spare change of clothes for you..." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm a girl..." You said, a sweat drop on your head.

"I know that... but... I kept a pair of clothes that my mother had..." Sasuke said sadly.

"Sasuke-kun..." You said as you came up to him and hugged him.

Sasuke looked dumbfounded as you pressed his head on your chest. Sasuke blushed madly as he said, "D-Don't worry... I-I'll be r-right back..." He said quickly but stuttered.

You let go of him as he rushed his blushing self into his room. He quickly came out with a red Chinese dress that had slits on the sides.

"Domo Arigato goziamisu..." You said as you took the silky fabric from him. "It's beautiful..."

"S'alright..." Sasuke said.

"Where's your bathroom?" You asked.

"This way..." Sasuke said as he led you through the house. He ended up at a door and stopped.

"I'll leave you..." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Sasuke-kun..." You said as you put out your hand.

"Hm?" He said as he turned back around.

You went up to him and hugged him and said, "Thank you... for all you're doing... you're going through so much trouble... for someone like me..."

"N-No problem... you're my friend after all..." Sasuke said as he blushed lightly.

"Anyways... I got to get ready..." You say as you let go of him and then walk into the bathroom.

Sasuke's POV

'What am I feeling around her?' You thought, 'She's three years older than me! But... she's been more like a family to me... than a friend... she's all that I have...'

You looked at the bathroom door and then walked away.

Yuzuki's POV

You quickly stepped into the shower. Almost instantly your red hair clinging to your very sculptured body as the water hit your pale skin. And instantly, the water underneath you turned a dark shade of red. You closed you eyes and said nothing...

After you got out of your shower, you quickly put on the dress, which fit you nicely, and then put your hair up, even though it was wet.

When you walked out of the bathroom, you walked back out to the living room and saw that Sasuke was sitting on the couch. Then you looked around and found the clock, 6:59.

"Do you think that he is going to be on time tonight?" You asked.

"I doubt it..." Sasuke said. You looked at the clock. And then right when the clock turned to 7:00, you heard a knock on the door. You and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Okay then..." You said slowly as you walked over to the door. You opened it to see Kakashi in his usual jonin outfit. And he still had the mask on...

"You're actually on time for something?" You said sounding surprised when you opened the door.

"I can be on time for... some things..." He said smiling under his mask.

"So it is..." You said quietly, "See ya' Sasuke-kun." You said as you waved towards him and then walked out the door with Kakashi by your side.


	7. Chapter 6: A date with Kakashi

Chapter 6

A 'date' with Kakashi...

"So then... where do you want to go?" Kakashi asked.

"You know, you're the one who asked me, you should know where we're going..." You said to him.

"Oh yeah... that's right... don't worry, follow me..." He said. He grabbed your hand and you two walked together... but you thinking nothing of it...

When you two arrived at a restaurant, he nodded at the waiter and the person brought you two to a room in the back, supposedly used for reserved people.

"Kakashi-san... did you... do all of this..." You said as you looked around the room.

"For you..." He said as he looked at you.

You looked away and blushed slightly, "You're too kind..."

Soon you two ordered food and then ate while the two of you talked. And when Kakashi actually took off his mask, you where dumbfounded.

"Wow..." Is all you could say.

"Wow what?" He asked as he picked up a piece of his food.

"You actually took off your mask!" You said as you pointed at him.

"What? Do you not like it?" He said as he smiled at you, which made you blush slightly.

"No, no... it's not that... it's just... why are you showing me?" You said as you also picked up a piece of your food and ate it.

"If I don't recall... you never took off your mask before either... whenever I saw you..."

"Pft... yeah so what? Being an ANBU member and all that stuff..." You smirked.

"So... anyways... away from that topic... where have you been... for the past four years?" Kakashi said as he gazed at you.

"... Why do you want to know so badly? It's not like it's important..." You say as you bow your head lightly.

"Sure it is... you're important, so it must be important." Kakashi said, smirking, making that irresistible smile of his.

"Would you quite smiling!" You suddenly yell.

"Hm? Why?" He said, smirking.

"Because... It's... well... I don't know! Just quite smiling and smirking at me..." You say as you continue to blush.

"Right..." He said sarcastically.

When you two were done, he paid for the bill even though you insisted. He told you that he would walk you home. You agreed sighing...

"So... did you like it?" Kakashi asked as he and you were walking up the steps.

"Like what? The 'date'." You said.

"Of course!" He said smiling under his mask.

"Yeah... it was... nice... thanks..." You said softly.

"You're welcome!" He said happily.

"Anyways... see ya'..." You said as you put your hand on the knob. But, you were stopped from someone hugging you from behind.

"K-Kakashi-san!" You yelled.

"Shh... just... let me hug you..." Kakashi said.

You furrowed your eyebrows. 'What is he doing?!' You thought.

After a minute or two, he let go.

"Kakashi-san... why?" You asked as you looked at him.

"Because... it's not okay for me to hug one of my friends?" He said.

"It's not that... but me? Why not anybody else?" You said.

"Because... you're... different than every other girl..." He said as he put his hand on your cheek.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-san..." You said as you turned around and went into the house. You didn't look at Sasuke as you past him. You just went into an empty room. You sat on the bed and looked at your hands.

"But... I'm already in love with someone..." You said quietly.

Sasuke's POV

You saw Yuzuki come in the house. You were about to ask, but she just passed you and went into a guest room and shut the door. You went up to the door, quietly as possible. You were about to open it, but you heard her say.

"But... I'm already in love with someone else..." She said so quietly you almost couldn't hear.

'What could she possibly mean by that?' You thought. You slowly walked away from the door.

Yuzuki's POV

You lay on the bed, thinking of what you need to do.

'What should I do? I'm in the Akatsuki! And I'm in Konoha! I went out with a Konoha jonin; I'm living at Itachi-sans little brothers' house! What should I do...? They trust me...'

Then you sat up. "That's it! They trust me..." You said. "I need to talk to Leader-dono..." You said quietly. You got up and then did a hand sign, and then disappeared.

You arrived approximately 100 feet away from the hideout. Then you ran towards the hideout, and arrived there in a second. You looked at the caves hidden entrance. You put your hand on the rock, guarding it, and then put some chakra in it. Then the entrance opened...

You quietly walked in, without making a sound, but then, you were banged up against then wall with a kunai at your neck.

"How did you find this place?!" The man asked.

"L-Let go of me!" You breathed as the kunai came closer to your neck.

"Y-Yuzuki-chan!?" The man said as he stepped back with wide eyes.

"Noooo... it's the pizza man, what else did you expect?!" You yelled sarcastically as you touched your throat.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know that it was you..." He said.

"It's alright, where is Leader-dono?" You asked.

"In his room, why?" He said.

"Just checking..." You said as you walked away from him.

"Wait..." The man said as he grabbed your arm. You turned to look at him. "Where have you been...?" He said quietly.

"Why do you ask? ...Itachi-san?" You said.

"Because... I was worried... about you..." He said.

"I've been... no where important to me..." You said as you pulled your arm back. You left him there, stunned.

You first knocked on the door before he ushered you in.

"What would you like Yuzuki-chan?" He asked sounding paranoid.

"Is something wrong?" You asked.

"No, no... Maybe... but no. Tobi-kun is a little..." He said.

"I get it..." You finished his sentence, but you continued, "Is there any missions?"

"Yes... but it might be a little difficult..." He said.

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"Our biggest mission is to capture the nine tailed fox..." He said.

"Also know as the Kyuubi?" You said.

"Yes, you are right. But, it will be hard to get him..." He said.

"Why would you say that?" You asked.

"Because, we being missing nin... it will be difficult getting into Konoha..."

"Well... I have something that the others don't..." You said.

"And what would that be?" Leader said sounding interested.

"I have there trust..." You said coldly.

"I see... then I give it to you, Itachi and Kisame to get the Kyuubi..." Leader said coolly. "Now go, I'll see to it that you return soon?"

"Hai... as soon as possible." You replied as you walked out of the room.

You walked down the empty hallway.

_Silence..._

It was all too quiet...

'Something's wrong...' You thought as you touched the cold wall. The icy chill sent a shiver up your spine. But it was nothing that you haven't felt before...

Then, you heard footsteps coming up from behind you. You quickly made a jutsu to blend in with the shadows.

A dark figure walked down the hallway that you were just in. Slowly it came to the spot you were in and it stopped. It looked around for a moment, but then started slowly to walk again. But quickly you pulled out a kunai and you grabbed the persons shoulder and you slammed it against the wall. With your other hand you put the kunai at the person's neck.

"What the hell?!" The person yelled. It was a mans' voice.

You looked at the mans face more closely. And you realized... It was Sasori.

"Sasori!" You yelled.


	8. Chapter 7: Someone to fear

Chapter 7

Someone to fear...

"Sasori! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" You yelled.

"What do you mean me? You're the one with a kunai at my neck!" Sasori yelled back.

"Well it's not my fault that you're the one sneaking up on me!" You yelled.

"What do you mean? You're the one hiding in the shadows! And then trying to kill me!" He yelled.

"I'm not trying to kill you! You're my partner!" You yelled as you to took down the kunai.

"Well you know what!?" He yelled.

"WHAT!!?" You exploded.

He grabbed your shoulders, pulled you closer and then crashed his lips down on yours. Your eyes widened immediately. He forced his tongue into your mouth as you tried to pull back. But, his lips were locked with yours.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!?" You and Sasori both heard. He pulled back from you and you both looked down the hallway. Three people were standing there. Deidara, Kisame... And in the front... it just happened to be Itachi...

Itachi's POV

"Sasori! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

You raised your head. You've been waiting in your room for Yuzuki to come back in. But you heard a female voice yell.

"What do you mean me? You're the one with a kunai at my neck!"

Somebody else had just yelled. You heard a knock on your door and you slowly got up from your bed. You opened the door so only your eyes showed.

"Hey, Itachi-sama, you hear that?" Kisame said.

"Yeah... you know who it is?" You asked quietly.

"Well it's not my fault that you're the one sneaking up on me!"

"What do you mean? You're the one hiding in the shadows! And then trying to kill me!"

"No, where's Deidara-san?" You asked.

"Let's go get 'em. I was just on my way." Kisame replied.

"Alright." You replied. You walked out and then closed your door.

As you walked down the hall to Deidaras room, he came out.

"Hey, who's yelling, yeah?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Kisame said quietly.

"I'm not trying to kill you! You're my partner!"

That made you all look at each other. You started to run down the hallway.

"Well you know what!?"

"WHAT!!?"

You all stopped as you all saw Sasoris' hands on Yuzuki and him locked in a passionate kiss with her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!?" You yelled.

Sasori and Yuzuki broke apart and they both looked at you. In fact, everyone looked at you. Because when you got mad... they knew they had to run far, far away.

Yuzuki's POV

You and Sasori both looked at Itachi. Truthfully... you were... scared. You've never seen him... _this_ mad.

"DO I NEED TO REPEAT MYSELF!!?" Itachi exploded once again.

"I-Itachi-sama..." Sasori said quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH HER!!? OR DID SHE WANT IT!!? YUZUKI!!?" He yelled as he looked at you.

You took a step back and stuttered, "I-Itachi-san... I-I did-"

But you couldn't finish. He stormed right past you and grabbed Sasori by the shoulders and slammed him so hard onto the wall, it cracked severely. And blood started to spill onto the floor.

One moment, Sasori looked at Itachi, and then his eyes widened. You knew what it meant.

"Itachi-san! Don't!" You yelled as you pulled him away from Sasori. He looked at you and he grabbed your arm forcefully, it didn't even look like either of you did a hand sign. But you both disappeared...

You were slammed against the wall, hard. Two hands on either side of you on the wall around your head. And cold, harsh, enigmatic eyes glued onto your face.

"What the hell happened between you two?!" Itachi yelled at you.

"N-Nothing happened..." You said quietly, afraid that if you answered wrong then something horrible would happen.

"What do you mean 'nothing happened'? I just saw you with another man!" Itachi yelled.

"I d-didn't mean for that to happen..." You said quietly again.

"Of course you didn't..." Itachi yelled as he closed his eyes. "Tsukiyomi!"

_Darkness..._

That's all you could see...

Black...

Red...

Those colors of death... they didn't scare you... you didn't fear _them_...

But at the moment... you did fear... _him_...

"Why... Yuzuki... why?" Itachi asked you as he appeared in front of you with a katana in hand. But not just any katana... your katana...

"What do you mean why? I didn't do anything!" You yelled trying to get down from the wood that you were on. Your hands were locked in a clamp that was around your wrist so you couldn't get out. And you were on the water.

"Tell me the truth..." Itachi said as he stabbed your katana into your stomach. You held in the scream that you wanted to cry. You winced in pain as he stabbed you again.

"I... *gasp*... am..." You gasped as he stabbed you again.

'Since when is he like this? To me...?' You thought as he stabbed you again.

Then there appeared two of him.

"Yuzuki-chan... I don't want to hurt you..." One of the Itachis said.

"But you leave me no choice..." The other said as he plunged your katana into your stomach again.

'This... is only an illusion... it's only genjutsu...' You thought as you clenched your fist so hard that blood started to pour from them.

"Telling yourself that won't do you any good... Pain is pain... call it what you like..." Itachi said.

"But I wouldn't have to do this if you would just tell me the truth..." The other said.

"Itachi-kun please!!" You yelled as he stabbed you again. Blood once again trickled down your stomach. But he stopped.

"Please Itachi-kun... stop... just please stop... I didn't do anything..." You said sadly. A small tear made its way down your face and then fell into the water below.

Just as it did... everything begin to twist and turn until everything went back to normal...

You came back to reality, to see two red eyes piercing your soul. But, that didn't last long. You collapsed to the floor.

Itachi's POV

You watched Yuzuki fall to the floor.

"Oh no... what have I done?!" You said loudly. You carefully picked her up bridal style and walked her over to the bed. Her dangling body felt like she was a rag doll in your arms.

You set her gently on the bed and covered her up with the silky blankets. You sat next to her and looked at her hurt face.

"I'm so sorry..." You said quietly said as you hugged her.

And so silently... maybe not even possible for the great Uchiha Itachi... he let a tear seep through his eye...


	9. Chapter 8: Exzanosis

Chapter 8

Exzanosis

A few weeks later...

Yuzuki's POV

You slowly woke up... you didn't have to blink, it was already dark enough. You made your hand move to your stomach.

'Did it really happen?' You thought as you felt your stomach.

Nothing...

Nothing was there, but you could still feel the sharp blade pierce your skin. Just as _those_ eyes pierced your soul.

You felt the soft silky touch of the sheets around you and felt weight on the other side. You looked over slowly. But then you snapped and jumped out of the bed. And the other person woke up immediately.

"Yuzuki-chan?!" Itachi said as he looked at you.

"No, get away from me!" You yelled as you walked backwards.

"Yuzuki-chan..." Itachi said sadly and quietly as he started to walk towards you.

"NO! JUST STAY BACK!" You yelled once again as you hit the cold surface of the wall.

"Yuzuki-chan... please..." Itachi said as he placed one of his hands by your chin.

"What do you want from me?!" You yelled as tears started to come down your eyes.

Yes, tears. A small clear liquid that came out of **your** eyes. Not anybody else's. **Yours**.

"Yuzuki-chan... I want-"

"Save it! I don't trust you any more Itachi-kun!" You yelled as you turned around and started to walk away. But he grabbed your arm and spun you back around. You ended up lip locked with Itachi. Your eyes widened as you tried to pull back. But that stupid wall was in the way.

But then when air was needy, he broke up.

"Yuzuki-chan... I want you to forgive me... I'm so sorry... for what I did..." Itachi said as a small stream of liquid came down his face.

"Gomenasai..." Itachi said quietly.

_Too many times has this happened..._

"Itachi-kun... I..." You started to say but trailed off.

_Too many times have you been lied to..._

"I... I just don't believe you!" You yelled as you got out of his grip and then ran out of the room with your cloak and hat.

Itachi still stood there, ashamed, shunned, and still shocked as all get out.

_And this time... wasn't any different..._

You ran down the hallway in different directions, expertly twisting and turning around each corner. But suddenly, you bumped into Kisame.

"Yuzuki-san?!" He yelled as you didn't move. You just dug your head in his chest.

"Yuzuki-chan what's wrong? Tell me..." Kisame said as he patted your back.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." You said quietly.

"Alright... perhaps you should talk to Leader-dono..." Kisame suggested.

"Alright..." You said as you wiped away tears that fell from your eyes.

Kisame, still holding you, started to walk down the hall to the Leaders room.

"Alright... you're on your own now..." Kisame said as he let you go.

"Arigato..." You said as you pulled away from him and tapped on Leaders door before you heard a "Come in."

As you walked in, you saw that Leader was busily writing down something.

"What is it that you need?" He asked.

"Leader-dono... I... I have to talk to you about something..." You said sounding determined.

"What is it that you would like?" He asked.

"I... I want to go on the mission alone... please..." You said.

"Why?" He asked as he dropped his pencil.

"Because... I'm having... issues... with someone else..." You said very quickly and quietly.

"I see... alright then... I leave it up to you..." Leader said.

"Hai..." You said as you quickly bowed and then started to leave. But, when you turned around, you saw that leader was standing in front of you. But, you still couldn't see his face.

"L-Leader-dono..." You stuttered.

"I want to know who is making you this way..." He said.

"I..." You started out saying.

"Well?"

"I can't tell you..." You said deciding on an answer.

"Tell me..." He said as he grabbed your shoulders and pushed your back against a nearby wall.

"L-Leader-dono!" You said loudly.

"Well... are you going to tell me?" He asked with a malicious voice. He was planning something... and you knew it.

"What do you want?" You asked. Remembering flashbacks from when you were with Itachi.

"Nothing in particular..." He said wolfishly. He licked his lips and chuckled before he collided his with yours.

"No!" You yelled in his mouth. But he took that chance and slipped his tongue into your mouth.

One of his hands held your wrist tightly and the other slowly, yet forcibly went down your sides.

Just then, the door slammed open.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!?" Someone exploded.

Leader broke up and looked at the man while still holding you tightly.

"Go away Itachi-san! I'm busy..." He said wolfishly.

"Get away from her..." The man said, venom dripping from his voice. You could hear that a sword was drawn.

"Leader-dono please! Just get away from me..." You said quietly as you tried to push him back.

"You go away!" He said to Itachi, "And you... you're mine..." He said looking at you.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Itachi yelled. You could tell that he preparing to strike Leader.

And he did. A sword went straight through his shoulder because he moved just in time.

"Damn you Itachi-san!" Leader yelled.

Itachi moved in front of you. "Don't worry... I'll protect you..." He said as he made a stance with his katana.

"Itachi-san! You can forget about your place in the Akatsuki!" Leader yelled. Wiping blood of his cloaks sleeve.

"I don't care about this inferior organization... I only care about one thing in this organization..." Itachi said. Then he looked at you. "And that's Yuzuki-chan..."

"Forget it! She's mine! She will stay with me weather she likes it or not!" Leader yelled.

"What?! I'm not staying with you!" You yelled as you stepped next to Itachi.

"Bitch... now I'm taking you out!" Leader said as he started to do some seals.

"NO!!!" Itachi yelled as he stepped in front of you.

"EXZANOSIS NO JUTSU!!" Leader yelled as he pointed his two fingers at where you were.

You looked up at Itachi. "Itachi-kun?!" You yelled.

He fell over and kneeled down.

"I only... wanted you to believe me..." Itachi said.

"Itachi-kun... what's happening?!" You yelled as you cupped his chin.

"Exzanosis no jutsu is a forbidden jutsu that I made myself. It is my very best jutsu. It turns my opponent to stone!" Leader yelled. "HAHAHAHAHAH!!! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!!"

"You're lying!! There is a cure!" You yelled, trying to find hope in your soul. You knew of none, but you hoped that there was one.

"He will be turned to stone in the next 24 hours! Good luck finding a cure!!" He yelled.

"Leader-san... YOU BASTARD!!!" You yelled. "TSUKARO!!!"

Your eyes turned a dark purple with light purple in the middle. Around the dark purple it was black.

"YOU DIE HERE!!!" You yelled as you looked straight at him.

You didn't touch him; you didn't use any weapon, only your eyes. He looked at you, his expression turning from an evil grin, to a pale, deathly color. His eyes became dark and expressionless. And his breath became shallow as he fell to the ground.

You deactivated your Tsukaro and looked at Itachi.

"Itachi-kun..." You said quietly as tears started to form in your eyes.

"Don't worry about me... just... promise me one thing..." Itachi said.

"Anything..." You said. You looked at his feet; they were already turning to stone.

"Just promise me that you won't love anybody else..." Itachi said as he cupped your chin.

"I promise... but I won't have to..." You said.

He looked at you, confused.

"Because... you will live... I promise you that..." You said with the smallest smile on your face.

"Alright... I trust you..." He said. He pulled you forward and he softly kissed you on the lips. A soft, kind, passionate kiss. A kiss of promise.


	10. Chapter 9: Empty Road

Chapter 9

Empty road...

"Itachi-kun... where will I put you? You can't move..." You said.

"Go get Kisame-san and Deidara-kun." Itachi said.

"Alright..." You said as you stood up and then walked out of the room.

You quickly did a hand sign and disappeared. You appeared in the room where everybody went.

"Deidara-san, Kisame-san, come with me!" You said as you grabbed both of there arms. And before they even had time to answer, you all disappeared.

"Yuzuki-san what's going on- ITACHI-SAMA!!!" Kisame yelled.

"WHAAA!!!! ITACHI-SAMA'S TURNING TO STONE YEAH!!!!" Deidara yelled.

"You have to help me find a cure for him in the next 24 hours! Before he completely turns to stone!" You said.

"Alright, we'll help. We'll find a cure... even if it means tearing this world apart to find it..." Kisame said.

"YEAH!!!" Deidara yelled.

"Arigato guys..." You said. "But we have to put Itachi-kun somewhere... we can't just leave him here..."

"Good point... let's put him in your guises room." Kisame suggested.

"Good idea..." You said. You put your hand on Itachi's cheek. He looked at you, sadly.

"I'll take care of him. You guys go pack. I'll be ready in a few minutes." You said after a few seconds.

"Alright Yuzuki-san..." Kisame says was turning around, "Let's go Deidara-san."

You watch the two leave. You soon felt a cold touch on your cheek.

"Yuzuki-chan... I hope you know-"

"I know Itachi-kun... I know... you don't have to say it..." You interrupted.

"I know... but... I _need_ you to know this..." Itachi says as he pushes your chin so you look at him, "_I love you_."

Those three simple words that meant everything.

"Yuzuki-chan... you don't know how much I do. I have a _weakness_ for you. If anything _ever_ happened to you... I... I-I'd die..." Itachi continued.

"Itachi-kun... I..." You said as a tear ran down your cheek.

"Yuzuki-chan... don't say anything... just... please... accept it... It's the truth, and it won't change..." Itachi said.

You looked at him, a very small hope in your eyes.

"Alright Itachi-kun... I believe you..." You said as you choked on your words.

"Arigato..." Itachi said as he pulled you into a hug.

"I've got to take you back; I only have so much time to find a cure for you." You said as you pushed away from him.

"... Fine..." Itachi said.

'What's wrong with him? Doesn't he want me to find a cure for him?' You thought as you did a hand sign. You touched his shoulder and you two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When you arrived in your room. You heard a thud next to you. You looked towards Itachi. He had fallen over.

"Itachi-kun!" You yelled as you bent down next to him.

"I'm perfectly fine..." He said.

"Itachi-kun..." You said softly. You put one of his arms over your shoulder. You dragged him over to the bed and placed him on it in a comfortable manner.

"Alright... I'll be back as soon as possible..." You said as you started to walk away.

"Yuzuki-chan... let me ask you something..." Itachi said, stopping you.

You didn't look back at him. "What is it?" You said.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. His deep, rich voice enthralling you.

"I... I don't understand..." You lied. You knew the answer. You _knew_, you knew it.

"I know you do..." He said a little tauntingly, "Why don't you tell me?"

"Because... I'm just... helping a partner..." You lied.

You knew that Itachi was frowning right now. He didn't say anything as you walked out of the room.

When you walked out of the room, Deidara and Kisame were waiting for you.

"We should go... I think I have an idea of where we can find a cure..." Kisame said.

"Alright... where is it?" You asked.

"Well... I believe that we may find a cure in Konoha. The legendary Tsunade is known for cures... And well... since the Chunin exams..." Kisame started out.

"Well?" You asked, waiting for him to go on.

"The... the Hokage died, yeah..." Deidara said as he looked away.

"What?! Who did it!?" You asked.

"It was Orochimaru... he and sand attacked Konoha while they were in the middle of the Chunin exams..." Kisame said.

"I see... well then... who's the new Hokage going to be?" You asked.

"We heard that it was going to be Tsunade." Deidara said.

"Alright then... let's go on a hunt to find her... but... I'll be going into Konoha..." You said.

"Why is that?" Kisame asked.

"Because... I have there trust..." You said quietly.

"I see... then we'll search around Konoha... In other cities. Let's decide were to meet, in case we don't contact each other." Kisame said.

"Alright... let's meet at the center of the three cities that surround it. Approximately 5 miles and 72 feet from the city." You said.

"Got it, yeah." Deidara said smirking.

"Alright, disperse!" You commanded. Then you all disappeared.

When you appeared in Konoha, in the forest near the training grounds, you heard nothing except the chirping of birds and the rustle of the leaves. The soft blowing of the wind blew hair strands around you. You scanned the area before taking off your cloak and hat.

"Alright Naruto, what's the one thing that you wanted to do your entire life? You know, punch some guy... or... hug a girl..." An old voice said. You looked down; you saw Naruto and a really big, but old, guy standing in front of him. He had white hair in a ponytail that went past his waist almost to his ankles.

'I suspected it to be Jiraiya-sama...' You thought as you stayed completely silent. 'One of the legendary Sanin... perfect...'

"Well... it's just..." Naruto started to stutter as he blushed.

"Well go on champ! You can do it!" Jiraiya said as he playfully punched his shoulder.

"Yeah... Yeah I can do it!" Naruto shouted as he started to march away.

Once he was out of sight, Jiraiya frowned. He looked up at where you where. You closed your eyes.

"Well... come on down..." Jiraiya said as you were about to jump away.

You jumped down and landed with a tap. Your hair came over so you flipped your hair back over your shoulder.

As you fully stood, Jiraiya started to blush. He looked down slightly down from you face. Since you had rather a large cleavage... he couldn't help himself. You furrowed your eyebrows and kept yourself clam.

"So uh... what's a pretty girl like you doing out here?" Jiraiya said as he came up to you with a cheesy smile.

"I'm looking for someone Jiraiya-sama... I know that you know someone by the name of Tsunade-sama... am I correct?" You said.

Jiraiya's smile turned into a frown. He backed away slightly and turned a little to lean against a tree.

"Why do you need her?" Jiraiya said seriously.

"I need someone with great medical power... are you looking for her as well?" You asked.

"Yes... Naruto and I are going to search for her... so she can become the next Hokage... She's best for the job... not me..."

"You were asked to be Hokage?" You chuckled.

"Well come on! Look at me! I'm gorgeous! Not to mention one of the legendary Sanin!" Jiraiya said as he made a pose.

"Yeah... right..." You said as you started to walk away.

Jiraiya did an anime fall. And had tears going down his face.

'Impossible! She didn't even fall for my gorgeousness!' He thought.

When you were walking, you just disappeared from sight, and reappeared behind Jiraiya.

"You're really pathetic you know Jiraiya-sama..." You said as you bent over him, and then walked away. You did the same thing again as you disappeared, without any hand signs, but, more into the village.

Once you got into the village, you took a look around. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, spending time with their kids, and laughing... everything you wanted to do when you were little.

'It's just another stupid emotion... I don't need family...' You thought to yourself as you shook off the feeling and started to walk again, the leaves blowing on the wind and through your hair as you walked down, what felt like an empty road.


	11. Chapter 10: Because of you

Chapter 10

Because of you...

You jumped onto a nearby store to look over the city.

"Hm... where could a legendary Sanin be...?" You said a loud.

"Why do you ask?" Someone else said, you quickly turned around and threw a kunai at them.

The person dodged it... a little. A trickle of blood on the lower jaw line appeared. The male would have died if he didn't move in time. His mask had been ripped at the bottom. Beautiful silver hair stood straight up, defying gravity.

"Oh Kakashi-san! I'm so sorry!" You said as you walked up to him. You placed your hand on his chin.

"It's okay Yuzuki-chan. I've had worse." Kakashi said as he smiled. His eyes closed making a cheerful look on his face.

"I'm still so sorry... you're not the only one that I've hurt..." You said as you tenderly touched the wound.

"Yuzuki-chan, it's no big deal. It's just a scratch. And, who is this other person?" Kakashi asked.

"Um... nobody..." You quickly lied.

"Then why do you need a Legendary Sanin?" Kakashi said with a serious tone.

"I just... need a certain persons help... just a cure..." You said as you turned around.

"Oh? And who is this for?" Kakashi asked.

You looked down, "... Someone... _precious_ to me..."

Kakashi didn't say anything. Just the leaves of the trees floated on the wind and made your hair glide over your face. Not until a leaf fell onto your shoulder did Kakashi break the silence.

"You might find Tsunade-sama in a city on the outskirts of here." Kakashi said.

"Where do I find it?" You asked.

"It's just north of here." Kakashi said.

You turned back around to look at Kakashi. His eye was focused on the ground, and sadness overflowed it. Feeling a bit guilty, you went up to him and hugged him.

"Arigato... Kakashi-san..." You said as you wrapped your arms around his chest.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around your shoulders.

"Go... that person must need you..." Kakashi said as he let go of you.

"Arigato again Kakashi-san..." You looked around, just to see if anyone was watching. When you made sure of it, you stood up on your toes and planted a soft kiss on Kakashis cheek. Making him wish that your desirable lips touched his skin.

"I'll see you later..." You said as you disappeared in front of him. Making him reach out with his hand to where the spot you were.

You appeared just in front of the training field. You jumped up to the tree you put your stuff at, and jumped down.

You held it in your arms, you were about to put it on, but, you heard something behind you...

_Footsteps_...

You heard a twig snap and you turned around. You saw a young male standing there. Hands in his pockets and staring at her.

"What do you want...? Sasuke-kun?" You said.

"Where have you been?" He asked a little coldly.

"What do you mean by-"

"Yuzuki-chan where in the world have you been for the past month!" Sasuke yelled, his rage building up.

"I've been..." You started out saying but slowly trailed off, trying to think of a quick lie.

"GOD DAMNIT YUZUKI-CHAN!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Sasuke yelled even louder.

"Sasuke-kun... I... I..." You started out saying as you started to back up.

"JUST TELL ME!" He yelled as he walked towards you.

You bumped into a hard surface. You felt around it.

'God damnit... why does a wall have to be here at this particular moment?' You thought as you furrowed your eyebrows. You dropped the items in your hand onto the ground.

Sasuke placed his hands on both of your shoulders and pulled you towards him and then slammed you against the wall again, hard.

"Why do you have to know?!" You yelled, choking on your words. You've never seen Sasuke _this_ angry before.

"BECAUSE!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN! NOW JUST TELL ME!!" He yelled as he squeezed your shoulders harder.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO KNOW DOESN'T MEAN THAT I HAVE TO TELL YOU!!" You yelled back, your temper rising and then, it snapped.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST TELL ME!!" Sasuke yelled again.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW!!" You yell back, pushing against his push, but, surprisingly failing. He kept his strength on you.

"BECAUSE!!" He yelled again.

"BECAUSE IS NOT A REASON!!! JUST TELL ME THE GOD DAMN TRUTH!!"

"BECAUSE I MISSED YOU!!!" He finally let go. Your shoulders felt better. The blood running through them again.

"What?" You said breathless.

"Because I missed you okay! I thought that you'd died!" Sasuke said as he let tears come out.

"Sasuke-kun..." You said as you placed a hand on his chin and lifted it up.

"I'LL BE FINE!" He snapped as he pulled away.

"Sasuke-kun... its fine to cry..." You said as you pulled him into a hug. Was it just you? Or had Sasuke gotten taller? He was now a good few inches taller than you.

"No... I shouldn't..." He said as he cried on your shoulder.

"And why can't you?" You asked as you stroked his hair.

"I just shouldn't do this... I've done it before... and I've promised I would never do it again!" He said loudly as tears started to stain your clothes.

"It's fine Sasuke-kun... its okay... I don't mind..." You said as you continued to run your fingers through his soft hair.

"I shouldn't cry... especially in front of you... I already did once..." He said as his hands slowly made their way around your waist. "And I'm not proud of it..."

"It doesn't matter... just stay calm... it'll be fine..." You said quietly as you hushed him in his ear.

His tears slowly started to go away. And his breathing became steady again. You felt his head turn a little. He looked over to your belongings. He gave it a questioned look, and asked, "Yuzuki-chan, what's that for?"

"Hmm?" You questioned as you pulled back from him.

He pointed to the items on the ground. Your eyes widened as you forgot that they were there.

"Uh... it's nothing!" You yelled as you quickly pulled away from him and picked them up.

All Sasuke saw was a black cloak with a hat (the cloak was folded up). You knew that your hitaiate was underneath your hat. And you could defiantly not tell Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun... I uh... have to go!" You said starting to panic a little.

"What?! No, why!?" He yelled as well, asking a bit frantic.

"I... I just have to..." You said as you slipped around him.

He grabbed your arm and made your items spill from your arms. Your hat slid off your cloak, and your cloak started to unfold.

'No...' You thought as everything around you seemed to move in slow motion. No sound. Everything else but you and Sasuke and the items that were in your arms, seemed to have stopped. Once your belongings hit the ground, they dispersed, revealing your slashed hitaiate. Revealing the design on your cloak. And revealing your identity to the one person you didn't want to have known.

Sasuke's eyes became wide with fear, for he knew what _that_ meant. Your slashed hitaiate... a _rouge_ ninja... a _missing_ ninja... Betraying your village, probably for doing something terribly wrong. Or, just choosing to.

"Yuzuki-chan... you... you couldn't have... but..." He stuttered as he started to back away from you.

"But nothing Sasuke-kun... it's the truth..." You said as you picked up your cloak and put it on. Your hitaiate around your neck. And your hat on your head.

"And now Sasuke-kun... all because of you... I'm going to have to kill you..." You stated simply.

"What?! Why?!" He yelled.

"You heard me Sasuke-kun..."

"Why do you have to kill me!?"

"Because... now that you know... I can't let you tell anybody else now can I? My secret will be revealed... and it would be your entire fault..." You said as you took out your katana.

"Yuzuki-chan... please... don't!" He said as he took out a kunai.

"It's useless Sasuke-kun... you know that you can not beat me..." You said as your katana gleamed, showing a reflection of you, and when you turned it slightly, him.

'She's right... I can't beat her... but... I can't fight her either...' Sasuke thought as he held up his kunai protectively.

"I know that I can not... just... don't kill me!" He yelled.

You didn't say anything. You looked at him with a strict face. Not a single look of sincerity on it. No mercy would be given, even to _him_. He may be your childhood friend, but he's not your ally. You're a rouge ninja, and he's just a simple Chunin.

"Please don't kill me Yuzuki-chan..." He said as salty sweat ran down his face.

You closed your eyes; remember the words of your _parents_.

_"Please! Yuzuki don't kill us!" You father yelled. _

_"Why shouldn't I? Remember, now, I'm giving you respect. But I also get something out of this."_

_"What?! What do you get out of killing your family!?" He said._

_"Family?! HA! I wouldn't call you my family if you even begged on the floor in front of me."_

_"No! Please don't Yuzuki!" Your mother yelled._

_"Too late..." You said as you swiftly and silently slashed your katana across them. Your father got slashed across his chest and shoulder while he protected your mother. _

_"No! Yutaka!" Your mother sobbed over him. _

_"You're pathetic, mother..." You said as you stabbed your mother through her chest. _

"You're a coward Sasuke-kun... No wonder Itachi-kun left you alive..." You said coldly as you sheathed you katana and hid it back into your cloak. You walked past him with a cold aura.

Sasuke just stood there. Cold, heart-broken, stunned... and angry. Once again he was called a coward. Once again he didn't fight even one of his closest friends. And once again... he was pushed aside... like a coward.


	12. Chapter 11: Finally

Chapter 11

Finally...

'I have to get out of here... he knows my secret... and he'll probably tell some people...' You thought as you ran north, to the nearest city. 'I have to hurry...'

You hopped from tree to tree, brushing of branches in the process.

'Who knows what will happen...' You thought, 'if Sasuke-kun will tell people... especially Kakashi-san... I didn't want him to know...'

You jumped out of the trees and landed on a cliff. The cliff had a bird's eye view of the city.

"Besides... I wouldn't want a Sanin to know now would I... that would hurt my reputation..." You said a loud as the wind suddenly picked up fiercely.

You jumped down off the cliff and landed softly on the ground that was far below. The gate that was ahead had people going in and out. You blended into the crowd and tilted your hat forward so no-one could see your face. The bell on the edge of it made a tingle as you walked forward with each step. Step by step you walked into the village. Gamblers from the side offered you over. You walked over to them and showed them a picture of her. They all said that they would tell you something if you played. You won every time; by cheating of course. You wouldn't want to lose any money know would you? But... they all ended up telling you that they never even seen her. You ended up killing them.

"This is a complete waist of time... I'm not getting anywhere!" You growled quietly as you walked into yet another gambling store.

"Hello there... how may I help you?" A dirty looking gambler said at the end of the table while other men surrounded the sides.

"I'm looking for someone... have you seen her?" You asked as you took out a picture of Tsunade.

"Hmm... yeah I've seen her..." The gambler said.

"You'd better be telling the truth. What do I need to do?" You asked.

"Play..." He said as he pulled out two dice.

"This had better be worth my time... cause if it's not... you'll _all_ pay... I don't have time for this..." You sighed as you sat down.

"Alright! Han is even, cho is odd..." He started out saying as he put the die in a cup and shook it around. Then he put the die on the table with his hand on the top.

"Now... guess... if you lose... you have to pay 1,000..." He snickered.

'This is a complete waist of my time...' You thought; you quickly activated your Tsuikiro, 10, "Han..." You said.

"Alright!" He yelled as he lifted up the cup.

"HAN!!!!" All of the men yelled.

"Now... pay up... where is she?" You said.

"Fine... she stopped in here about a half an hour ago. She said she was looking around at the sights..." The man said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you, for your sake you'd better be telling me the truth..." You said as you made your exit.

'Finally... I know where she is...' You thought as you jumped on top of a building.

"The sights huh? Well... let's see here... she couldn't have gotten far with her assistant... Shizune-san loves 'the sights'... where would she be..." You said aloud as you looked around. You spotted a rather large building on higher ground.

"The castle..." You said as you disappeared.

Tsunade walked besides her assistant, Shizune.

"Wow Tsunade-sama! Look at how big it is!" Shizune said as she folded her hands in front of her.

"Hurry up Shizune-san... I have a feeling we're being followed..." Tsunade said as she looked around.

"*Sigh* Oh alright..." Shizune said. But yelped suddenly when the castle fell to the ground. A dirty fog covered the area where it fell.

"Well, well... Tsunade-chan, it has been a while hasn't it..." A voice hissed nearby.

Tsunade said nothing as Shizune came to her side. She only glared at the voice.

Two people came out of the fog and stood on the opposite side of the walk through. A figure with silver hair in a low ponytail with a purple outfit stood next to another one with a blue kimono on with a pink vest over it. His hair was raven black that went down his back and stopped above his waist.

"What do you want...? Orochimaru..." Tsunade snapped.

"Is that how to treat an old friend after so long... You haven't changed one bit have you Tsunade-chan..." Orochimaru hissed again.

"What do you want?!" Tsunade yelled.

"We are here to negotiate..." The silver haired man said, "We know that you are capable of healing Lord Orochimaru-sama."

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Tsunade said.

"Well... I'm not one to lie... I'll just say it..." Orochimaru started out saying, "I'm going to take down the village hidden in the leaves!" He roared.

Tsunade and Shizune both gasped.

"Then what do you need my healing for? Besides, I haven't healed someone in years." Tsunade said.

"Oh Tsunade-chan... you have no idea what has happened do you?" Orochimaru said playfully.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she dared to listen.

"I've killed the Konohagakure village leader!" Orochimaru roared again.

"What!" Tsunade and Shizune both yelled.

"Do you earnestly believe that I will help you now!?" Tsunade snapped.

"Quit shooting me that dirty look..." Orochimaru hissed.

Suddenly Shizune ran forward, pulling up her kimono sleeve. She pulled on something that was strapped to her arm. 5 senbon needles came shooting out. Aiming straight for Orochimaru.

Kabuto quickly ran in front of him and pulled out a curved kunai and blocked 4 of them. One he had caught in his hand. He noticed a purple substance dripping off of the needles tip.

'These needles are dripped in poison...' He thought. Meanwhile Shizune was running towards Kabuto.

'She's fast...' He thought as he prepared to fight.

Suddenly, you appeared in between them and took both of their arms in your hand, twirled, and then released them both towards there masters; Shizune to Tsunade, and Kabuto to Orochimaru.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tsunade yelled.

"I've just helped..." You said quietly as you tipped your hat forward to hide your face even more.

Orochimaru stared at you while Kabuto got up on his feet.

"Aren't you happy to see me Tsunade-chan? After all... it's not your fault that your brother and your beloved are gone?" Orochimaru snickered evilly.

Tsunade and Shizune both eyes widened as you looked towards them.

"Come now Orochimaru-san... you know the type of girl I am..." Tsunade said as she placed a happy smile on her face while she closed her eyes. Everyone looked at her as she punched the wall behind her with her fist. The wall cracked severely, and then blew up in a million pieces, scattering dust everywhere.

Tsunades eyebrows furrowed as she glared at Orochimaru.

'She powerful... and terrifying...' Kabuto thought as sweat ran down his face.

"Now... I'm giving you 5 seconds to leave... before I make you!" Tsunade growled at them.

"Please Lady Tsunade-san! We are only here to negotiate!" Kabuto yelled.

"Negotiate! That's a bluff...5..." She said loudly.

"Please! We only want one thing!"

"4..."

"We know that you are the only one who can do it!"

"3...2..."

Everything was silent, and tension was in the air.

"1..." Tsunade growled finally as she started to charge at Orochimaru.

"I'm offering to bring your beloved and your brother back from the dead!" Orochimaru suddenly yelled.

Tsunade stopped and you looked at Orochimaru with wide eyes.

'What is he planning...?' You thought as you looked back at Tsunade.

Her eyes were twice as wide as before. Her breath seemed to have stopped. She stood up, perfectly still.

"Don't listen to him Lady Tsunade-sama! He only tells lies!" Shizune yelled.

"JUST SHUT UP SHIZUNE-SAN!!!" Tsunade yelled.

You clenched your fist as you saw the look on Shizune's face. She looked down at the ground.

"We shall give you the week to think about your decision..." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru slowly brought up his hand to his mouth. He nipped at one of his fingers, making blood bleed through the wrappings on his hand. Tsunade stiffened as she clenched the necklace around her neck. Her body trembled as sweat ran down her face.

"I still know your weakness..." Orochimaru hissed as blood dripped from his finger.

"Lady Tsunade-sama..." Shizune said quietly.

"And you..." Orochimaru said as he pointed to you.

You looked at him, but not showing any sign of your face.

"I know that clothing..." He said quietly.

"You do now do you?" You asked.

"That must mean that you are very powerful..." He said.

"You bet... I'm not to be trifled with..." You said coldly.

"We'll meet again..." He said as he stepped back and disappeared, along with Kabuto.

You closed your eyes and walked over to Tsunade.

"Hey... you okay?" You asked as you placed a hand on her shoulder. She was cold, yet sweat ran down her face.

"Come on... you don't look so good... let's go eat..." You said as you pulled on her arm. Tsunade quietly followed and Shizune also did, eyeing you.


	13. Chapter 12: Pure water

Chapter 12

Pure water

"So... why did you come?" Tsunade asked as she drank down another gulp of sake.

"I've come to ask for... special medical help..." You said quietly. Your figure still hidden.

"What? You're arms not working for you to?" Tsunade said.

"No... Not mine... someone else... besides... if I don't get your help in the next 15 hours, then he'll be completely turned to stone..." You said coldly.

"Hmm... I see..." Tsunade said. "Well then, what do you need me for?"

"I need you to give me some kind of... potion, drink, something that I can carry to him... I need to cure him quickly..."

"Who is this man you're talking about...?" Tsunade asked, her cheeks a dark red now.

"The one that I love..." You said straight forward.

Tsunade gripped her glass cup more until it shattered in her hands.

"I'll help... I don't want another person to lose the one they love..." She said. "So... what exactly happened? Did he get infected with something?"

"No, a jutsu was actually supposed to affect me... but... he came in the way, and he took the blow for me. It was a jutsu called..." You said as you paused. The waiters around from the bar came cleaning up Tsunades shattered cup.

"Well?" Tsunade said as she waited anxiously.

"Have you ever heard of a jutsu called... Exzanosis no jutsu?" You said slowly.

You heard Tsunade knuckles crack as she clenched her fist.

"Yeah... yeah I've heard of it... so... the jutsu that turns the opponent to stone... in 24 hours the person will completely turn to stone..." She said.

"What! I've never even heard of that jutsu!" Shizune said.

"It's a forbidden jutsu created by the leader of the Akatsuki... how did you get involved in it?" Tsunade asked.

"I have my own reasons... now... help me... what do I need to do?" You asked.

"Well... I'll need to create an elixir... that will be difficult to create..." She pondered.

"What ingredients will it need?" You asked.

"Hmm... well... I'll probably need some kind of pure water... and... Some herbs from the Hokages garden... and a special kind of flower... I think that it's called the Tsukiyi flower I believe it's called... it's found in the village hidden in the mist..."

"I could get the flower... and the pure water... where do I find that?"

"It's found in the waterfall village. It's just the waterfall water that would do."

"Alright then, I'll get all of that... you can get the herb?"

"Hai, if you can get these items in the next 15 hours... then I can make it... it will take about an hour to make... and an hour to set... so, try and get it in the next 12 hours... it will probably take some time to get where he is. So, just extra time."

"Alright, I'll be going now, where will I meet you?" You asked as you stood up.

"Meet me in front of the Konoha village gates, we can make it there."

"... Alright..." You said quietly.

"Is something wrong with that?" She asked.

"Oh no... Nothing... its fine... I'll go right away..." You said as you walked out of the booth.

"TSUNADE-CHAN!!!!!" Someone yelled.

You looked towards the voice. It was Jiraiya.

Tsunade squinted at him before jumping up and yelling, "JIRAIYA-SAN!!!"

Jiraiya walked over to the booth and Naruto just stared. You walked out of the bar, but not going without eyes on you. While you passed Naruto, he eyed your strangely dressed figure.

'I'll get you... sooner or later...' You thought as you passed him by. Almost being able to touch him and drain the fox's chakra out of him.

You ran to where you could meet Kisame and Deidara, and they were waiting there for you. The looked at you with interest.

"Alright, I know what we can do. We have to make an elixir..." You said as you started explaining.

"Alright then... I think I can go to the mist village. Why don't you and Deidara-san go to the Waterfall village...?" Kisame said.

"Alright... Let's go Deidara-san..." You said. Kisame disappeared and Deidara put his hand in a bag on his hip. He twisted his hand a bit, and then took his hand out of the bag. He threw whatever it was into the air. It exploded and then appeared as a bird.

"Come on, this will be faster, yeah?" He said as he hopped on.

"Um... is this safe?" You asked.

"Of course, yeah!" He said as he put out his hand to help you.

You slowly and cautiously touched your hand with his. He pulled you up and you instantly grabbed hold of the nearest object, him. You wrapped your arms around his body for protection. Because, it wasn't the biggest bird alive and didn't have much room to sit on.

Deidara smirked as the bird took off. He took of his hat as well as you. Allowing your hair to go freely wherever it wanted. As you were flying, you noticed something on Deidara. On his left eye, well, what should've been there at least? There was a mechanism of some sort. Deidara noticed you looking at his left eye.

"It's a scope..." He said quietly.

"Hey! You didn't say yeah after your sentence!!" You said accusingly as you pointed a finger at him.

"I know..." He said quietly again, with a bit of a smile on his face.

"Why do you have it on your face?" You asked as you scooted closer to him again.

"... I don't want to talk about it..." He said as he looked away.

"Alright then..." You said as you rested your head on his shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing this with Itachi-sama?" He asked as he slightly blushed.

"I know... but I'm tired. And I don't want to fall off and die." You said.

He slightly chuckled as his hand came snaking around your waist.

"Well I think something different, yeah..." He said as he smirked.

"Do I really want to know?" You smirked as you looked up at him.

"Maybe...yeah..." He said as he put on a cute face.

"Oh, so I should?" You said.

"No, yeah!" He said.

"You said yeah, so, what is it?" You asked the bubbly blonde.

"No!" He managed to say.

"Hmph... you're mean Deidara-kun!" You said cutely.

"Yuzuki-san!" Deidara said sadly with anime tears going down his face.

"Please... just call me Yuzuki-chan." You said.

"Isn't... Itachi-sama going to notice? After all... he'll probably kill me if I call you that..." Deidara said with a sweat bead going down his face.

"I'll tell him I told you to..." You said.

"Alright then... anyways... we'll be there in the next... maybe... 2 hours, yeah?" He said.

"So we're stuck up here for 2 hours?" You asked.

"Yeah..." He said.

You sighed. You looked up at the sky, the moon was out, and there was so much to do... and so little time...

"I'm going to sleep... wake me up when we get there..." You said as you laid your head on Deidaras lap.

"Alright, yeah..." He said quietly.

"Promise you won't let me fall off?" You said as you looked up at him.

"Of course I won't let you fall off, yeah!" he said.

"I trust you..." You said as you closed your eyes.

Deidara looked at you with kind eyes. 'I promise... I won't let anything bad ever happen to you...'

"Hey... Yuzuki-chan... Wake up, yeah..." Someone said.

You slowly opened your eyes and rubbed your eyes.

"*Groan* Where are we?" You groaned, you didn't really like it when someone woke you up from sleep.

"The Waterfall Village... Well... just outside of it anyways..." Someone said again.

You snapped your eyes open.

"We are?!" You yelled as you stood up. Swaying a little bit.

"Yeah... now let's get that pure water, yeah..." Deidara said.

You looked over to the waterfall pond in front of you.

'No wonder it's called pure water... it's perfectly clear...' You thought as you reached into your cloak. You received a clear vile and dipped it into the pond.

"Alright... this should do..." You said as you examined it closely.

"Alright then... we might have to run back... I wasted a lot of my chakra with the bird, yeah..." Deidara said sadly.

"Alright then... it might take twice as long to get back though... Kisame-san should be able to get the flower easily... he knows the mist village like the back of his hand..." You said as you put the vile back in your cloak.

"Let's go..." You said.

You and Deidara started to run back. Th forest was thick, but it wasn't something you couldn't handle. You started feeling chakra from around you and Deidara.

"Deidara-kun... you said that you have a scope right? Well... I feel some presences around us... Can it see body heat?" You asked.

"Yeah..." He said as he started to look around.

You put your hat back on, but continued to run.

"We've got some followers, yeah..." Deidara said.

"Alright then... time to turn it up a notch... Try to keep up Deidara-kun... I don't want to lose you..." You said.

Deidara looked at you with a soft eye. "Yuzuki-chan..." He said quietly.

You started to run faster, and that was fast. Deidara also ran as fast as you and kept at your side.

"Can you run faster?" You asked.

"You bet, yeah..." He said.

"Then let's go..." You said as you ran even faster. The blonde teen quickly followed. You ducked because a barrage of kunais and shuriken came flying at your face.

"Watch out Deidara-kun... I think their ANBU..." You said as you got back on track.

"ARGH!!!" Deidara yelled.

"Deidara-kun!" You yelled as you stopped and looked back. A kunai was stabbed into his arm.

"Damnit, yeah..." He said quietly as he took out the kunai.

"It's been a long time... Yuzuki-chan..."


	14. Chapter 13: Old memories

Chapter 13

Old memories...

"Who's there?" You asked you placed your hand on Deidaras wound.

"So sad of you to not remember me... Yuzuki-chan..." A dirty voice said.

"Who's... there...?" You asked again slowly, trying to remember _that_ voice again. You've heard it before... why couldn't you remember it?

"You don't remember me do you? Or do you choose not to?" He asked again as you looked towards the voice. Yellow eyes pierced through the darkness.

"You don't remember your own sensei? What a shame..." He said again as he started to step into the light. His dark black hair shined in the moonlight. A white kimono that went to his knees was on him with a black rope that bound it together with a knot in the back upside down. Dark black pants were on his legs. Black zori's covered his feet. Two other men were behind him.

"No way... Shirashi..." You breathed. "It can't be... I thought you were dead..."

"Why would I commit my own death? I'm not like that pitiful White Fang..." He said mockingly.

"Don't mock the White Fang..." You said deadly.

"It's not like you had any special connections with him... oh but wait! You do..." He said sneakily.

"What? But how on Earth would I?" You asked.

"Kakashi..."

Your eyes widened. 'Of course...' You thought.

"What is he talking about Yuzuki-chan, yeah?" Deidara said quietly.

"Never mind about that right now... I'll tell you later..." You replied back to him in a hushed tone. "What do you want Shirashi?"

"Ah, ah, ah... it's still Shirashi-sensei... after all... I never quit as being your teacher..." He said mockingly.

"Whatever... you were never my teacher... I was my own..." You said as you glared at him.

"Anyways... what have you been up to lately? It seems to look like you joined the Akatsuki... how quaint...." He mocked.

"What are you talking about...?" You said quietly.

"When you joined the Akatsuki... I was busy joining... Orochimaru-sama..." He said.

Yours and Deidaras eyes both widened.

"W-What?!" You said loudly.

"Of course... Orochimaru-sama gives you unlimited power! And soon... he will rule the world... and you all shall die! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" He laughed in mockery.

"He seriously has problems doesn't he... trying to rule the world... Well he's gonna need good luck, but not from me..." You snickered, as did Deidara.

"Don't talk about Orochimaru-sama like that!" He yelled as he took out a kusanagi.

"Whatever..." You said as you also took out your katana. "Hey, Deidara-kun... you think that you can fight the other guys?"

"I can try, that kunai will slow down my process, but... I think that I can still manage, yeah..." He said.

"Alright... good... 'cause _his_ fight is with me..." You said as you looked at Shirashi.

"Oh... so cute Yuzuki-chan... always wanting to fight me... never being able to succeed... Remind you of any old memories?" He mocked.

You closed your eyes, "I try not to remember..."

_"From now on... you will train under him while I can not train with you Yuzuki-chan..." Your father said. _

_"It would be an honor to train her Yutaka-sama..." The man said. _

_"Why in the world do I have to train with him...?" An 8 year old you said a little angry. _

_"Oh come now! I won't push you too hard!" The man said cheerfully. _

_"Well, since I can't help you now, why don't you train with Shirashi-sensei?" Your father said. _

_"I'm sure that it will be a joy to train your daughter, I will teach her many things..." Shirashi said._

_"I'm sure you will, I expect great things to come from Yuzuki-chan."_

_"Well I'm sure that I will teach her many things, I promise you that."_

_"Good, I will take my leave now..." Your father said as he walked away from the training area you were at. _

_Once your father was out of sight, your second 'teacher' looked at you with an evil grin. The happy man that you just knew seconds ago turned to an evil looking man. _

_"Well then... let's begin..." He said sneakily. _

_He had pushed you too far... even you did it perfect, he made you do it yet again. _

_"Let's go! A ninja always does their best at everything! So, do it right!" He yelled. _

_"Don't you think that I'm trying?" You yelled quietly._

_"It's only more... let's see here... what number were you on?" He asked. _

_You were throwing kunai at nearby targets with a blind fold on. If you missed even one by a circle, (because it was a regular red and white target) then it would explode and you wouldn't even know. Unless you listened very carefully. The 'numbers' were how many you were throwing._

_"22,37-"_

_"Oh well I lost count, do it all over again. And this time, to make sure you learn your lesson, let's make it 50,000 this time..." He said as he kicked back in a chair. _

_'You've got to be kidding me... I know that this is supposed to help my hearing and my target practicing... but... to do it so many times?!' He thought as you sighed. _

_'I don't think that I can go on... I have to do something about this... sooner or later...' You thought again as you started to start over. _

6 hours and 57 minutes later...

_'Finally... this is even worse that my fathers training... well... maybe by a little...' You thought as you laid on the ground. The cool breeze felt good on your face with the sweat that ran down it._

_"Now, we shall be doing something like this everyday! So get used to it..." Shirashi said as he started to walk away. _

_'Two long years this has been going on everyday... I can't take this anymore!' You thought as you and your 'teacher' were about to start. _

_"I've had enough!" You yelled suddenly. _

_"Hmm? Did you say something?" Shirashi asked. _

_"I don't want to train like this anymore... I'm through with you! I challenge you to a fight!" You yelled at him. _

_"Really... you earnestly think that a single 10 year old ANBU can beat me? A much older man than you with more experience than a simple girl like you. I've trained ANBU since I was the age of 22. A young ANBU could never beat me... But, if you insist... I'll fight you. And once you beat me... then we'll stop this training. It will show me that you are good enough and that I have trained you hard enough..." Shirashi said. _

_"You were planning this weren't you!?" You yelled your lilac eyes filled with rage. _

_"Of course... This is what happen to every ANBU that I train. Once they've had enough... the challenge me... And then when they realize that they can't beat me... they fall to their knees and ask for mercy... It's not that hard Yuzuki-sama..."_

_"What's up with the 'sama'?" You asked, asking if he was mocking you. _

_"You're from a very strong house, it's only right to address the prodigy the rightful name..."_

_"You've never called me that... ever..." You said quietly. _

_"That's because I never really said your name before... and now... I think that you have begun to respect me... trying to pick a fight with your teacher... heh, heh... let's see how well you do..." _

_You tried all of your best moves on him. Trying to trick him with genjutsu, powerful blows from taijutsu, and trying your best ninjutsu on him. _

_'This is impossible... he's too good!' You thought as sweat ran down your face. _

_"Giving up already Yuzuki-sama? What a shame... I was expecting more from your family's prodigy... does this prove that your clan is worthless?" He said. _

_Sweat ran down your face, as you kneeled on the ground. _

_'I am not worthless...' You thought as you looked at him. Your bangs clinging to your face. And he not breaking even a single drop. _

_"Now... we'll continue training... until you can beat me... our training will never stop... At least... it will not when your father is teaching you..." He said as he turned around, "Now... let's do our regular routine..."_

_'I have to beat him...' You thought as you got up and started to train again..._

6 months later... 

_'This is it... I will beat him...' You thought as you again walked up to him before training started._

_"I challenge you Shirashi-sensei..." You said as you stepped in front of him. _

_"Ah... Yuzuki-chan... You're so cute when you're determined..." Shirashi said as he cupped your chin and plastered a smirk on his face. _

_"Get your filthy hands off of me..." You said coldly as you pushed him aside. "I'm here to fight... not to have your dirty hands on me..."_

_"You always were a fighter... alright... let's try this again... for the tenth time this week..." He sighed as he got into a fighting position. _

_"Be prepared..." Is all that you said as you charged at him... _

"I might have lost that day... but that doesn't mean that I'm weak..." You said as your eyes closed.

"Cute little Yuzuki-chan... look who's trying to be the big girl now..." Shirashi chuckled.

"I'd shut your fucking ass up Shirashi..." You said coldly, venom dripping from your words.

He glared at you as his eyebrows furrowed. "You are going to regret those words Yuzuki-chan..."He said just as coldly.

"Alright then..." You said as you unsheathed your blade... You both did actually, then you both said,

"Let's begin..."


	15. Chapter 14: Different

Chapter 14

Different...

_'Why? Why always me that's different...?' You thought as you looked up to the top of the waters surface. You were right below it, making you feel as if you touch the smooth surface, that it would break like a fragile mirror. You hair flowed around you in silky ways, making it seem as if ribbons were surrounding your thin body. _

_'Why... can't I just be normal...? Like everybody else...?' You continued to think. _

_You were just... floating in water. Nothing special, except the fact you weren't going down, and you weren't floating up. Small air bubbles came from out of your mouth as your breath slowly breathed out. _

_'Have a normal life... grow up average... like be a Chunin or something right now... not an S-rank criminal... but... would I really want that...?' _

_You raised your hand just before it touched the glassy like surface._

_'No... I wanted this...' _

_Your hand touched the surface and everything came back to reality..._

You quickly pulled up your blade because it hit with a kusanagi. You kept blocking until you flipped back.

"What's the matter?! Afraid that you'll lose to your old teacher...? Again!?" He mocked as he struck you again.

"I'm not holding anything back this time..." You muttered quietly to yourself as you jumped to stab him. He prepared to stab to, and he pushed his blade forward. Right before it touched your skin, you disappeared.

"What the... where did she-"

He stopped short by you punching him in the gut. He spit blood out of his mouth as he fell backwards.

'What the... how did she get so strong...?' He thought as he quickly recovered to his feet.

You quickly stopped his thought as you slashed your katana at him. He quickly ducked; making you only cut a few strands of his black hair. You quickly aimed to kick him in the face, but he blocked you with his arms. He was sent flying back.

"ARGH!!!!!" He yelled as his back hit tree after tree.

You stood where you were and looked around. You spotted Deidara fighting the other sound nin off with ease. His exploding clay changed the landscape though....

"God damn you Yuzuki..." Shirashi said as he looked at his arms. His arms were slightly bruising already...

"Come on... is this all my 'sensei' can do?" You said just as mockingly as he did years ago. The bitterness in your voice scared even you as sweat ran down Shirashi's face as his yellow eyes pierced at you. He started to chuckle. You glared at him that could kill; confusion filled your eyes as his chuckle became laughter. He raised his head to the heavens and then looked at you again.

"This is it!!" He yelled as he put his hand in front of him. Blue colored string that glowed came out of his finger tips.

"It is time to end this!!" He yelled as he pulled one of his fingers back.

Suddenly you felt your legs go numb.

"Wh... What the hell is happening Shirashi!!!" You yelled.

"It's called chakra my dear Yuzuki-chan... shouldn't you have learned this when you were... well when you were at least 4. That's when you became a genin after all. I'm sure you would know about that now. But, this is called Kagutsu no Jutsu..." He said. He sounded so full of himself and you wanted to slice of that smirk of his, rip it up into a million pieces, and burn it to hell.

"But... that's the Puppet Technique!!!" You yelled as you fell to the ground on your knees. You couldn't move them.

"I know... and you're my puppet..." He smirked again. You touched you legs, it hurt to touch them. You reached for your kunai.

"Ah, ah, ah... you're not to touch them..." He said as his thumb pulled back. Instantly you felt your arms fall to your sides.

'God damnit!!' You yelled in you head.

"Now..." He said as he walked up to your numb form.

"I could just kill you now... but that would do no good since Orochimaru-sama wants you... so... I'll just slow down your breathing..." He said as his middle finger came back. You could feel your lungs slowly collapsing inside of you.

"What... how did you... get your... chakra strings... on me...?" You breathed out. As you spoke, it was harder to breathe each time you let out oxygen.

"Remember when you kicked me in my arms. Well, I could've easily dodged that... but, you're so lucky to have the Kagutsu no Jutsu used on you!!" He said cheerfully, as if mocking your skills. Blood trickled down from your mouth as it became harder to breathe.

"Once again Yuzuki-chan... you failed to beat me..." He said as he bent down to your level and picked up your chin with his cold, disgusting hand.

"Get your filthy hands off me!!" You barked at him.

He frowned. "Fine, we'll just see what happens to you know..." He said as he started to do a hand sign.

"Nehan Shoja no Jutsu..." He whispered as he touched your forehead. You felt yourself become drowsy, he whispered something else, but you couldn't figure out what he said. Then next thing you know, you fell to the hard earth, then heard an explosion, and someone picking you up... then... nothing...

Deidara's POV

You looked over to see that... Shirashi guy touch Yuzuki's forehead. And then she just fell over. You quickly made a bird and made it go to Shirashi. You made a bird like creature with a huge looking bag on its lower body. Truthfully, you didn't even know what it was, but it was big, strong, and packed a big 'ol bang. Shirashi looked at the bird, jumping back as the bird attached itself to the man. You previously blew up the other two... of course by exploding them. You carefully went over to Yuzuki and picked her up. You looked at her face. Blood came out of the side of her mouth and sweat ran down her face.

'What did he do to you...?' You thought as your eyes were filled with sorrow. You carefully looked inside her jacket, it still had the vile of water in it.

"I'd better take this, yeah..." You said as you put the vile in your jacket.

You made a huge bird and jumped on it with Yuzuki in your arms.

"It'll be alright... Yuzuki-chan... It'll be alright..." He said as he softly caressed your cheek with the back of his hand. The cold wind that was blowing against your cooled down your sweaty face. The almost dry blood on Yuzuki's face angered you. You glared at the sight as your hand made its way to it. You softly wiped it off and you started at the red, sticky liquid. You _hated_ it. You _hated_ to see her blood.

"He'll pay Yuzuki-chan... I promise..." You said as you gripped her cloak and clenched it in your hands. You pulled her onto your lap and hugged her body close you. Her head was under your chin as you rested your chin upon her head. Her legs were hanging off to the side.

"But now... we have to hurry, yeah..." You said.


	16. Chapter 15: Home

Chapter 15

Home...

Yuzuki's POV

_'So many things have happened... even since then...' You thought as your silken hair strands flowed around you. You floated in nothingness. Your eyes were half opened. Your lilac eyes dark... emotionless... lonely..._

_'So many... things...' You thought as small bubbles appeared out of your mouth as you breathed out. Everything was cold, and you could feel nothing. Your eyes drifted off to space. _

_'Why did I even do it...?' _

_You looked at your hands, they were covered in blood. Not just anybodies blood, __**your**__ blood. _

_'Is this what will become of me...?' _

_Small cuts started to appear on your body, you felt no physical pain. But as every cut came, you felt the people that you have killed cut you, anger and rage was in every slash. Your mind screamed for it to stop, but nothing happened. _

_'I wish... I could just forget all of this...' _

_Soon, the empty space filled with red liquid. _

_'... All of this...'_

"Yuzuki-chan!!"

_'...All of this...'_

"Yuzuki-chan!!"

_'... All of this...' You slowly closed your eyes. _

"YUZUKI-CHAN!!!"

You slowly woke up to reality.

"What..." You said quietly as you felt a hand your head, soon removed and then something cool to take its place. The cool substance felt good on your head.

"Yuzuki-chan... wake up, yeah..." Someone said.

You slowly opened your eyes.

"She's waking up!!" Someone yelled. You heard a door burst open and then close again. A presence went out of the room.

"Yuzuki-chan!!" Someone said. The person was next to you. Bright blue eyes locked onto your face. Blonde hair was covering the persons left eye and the top was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Ugh... where... am I?" You said slowly, your words groaning as the words left your mouth.

"You're home, yeah..." The person that was next to you said.

Your vision slowly became clearer and you could see that Deidara was sitting next to you.

"Deidara-kun?" You said quietly.

"Yuzuki-chan!!!! You're okay, yeah!" He yelled.  
He pulled you into a tight hug. You slowly raised your arm and patted him on the back with your hand.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing six men. All wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Deidara-kun!!!! Get your hands off of her! How dare you touch a woman!! That's a sin!!" One of the men yelled.

"Shut it Hidan-kun! You're annoying!!!" Someone else yelled. You saw a fist collide with a head. You couldn't help but giggle.

"Move it!!!" Someone else yelled.

The blue skinned colored friend you knew came up to you and checked your plus, checked your temperature, felt your head a second time... and continued to make sure that you were alright.

"Kisame-kun... I'm fine don't worry..." You said as you took your hand away. He was making sure each finger worked properly. You slowly sat up.

"Are you sure?! Do you feel light headed?! Does your stomach feel okay?! Are your body parts still working?! Are you-" Kisame started to sat really fast.

"Kisame-kun... I told you... I'm fine..." You said as you sweat dropped, and put your hands in front of you.

"I KNEW IT!!!! YOU OWE ME 1,000!!!!!" Someone yelled with glee. Everyone looked over to the person. Someone bright green eyes, black hair, and... very tan looking skin that looked like it had stitches all over his body held out his hand towards someone else. This person... you couldn't tell what his face looked like, his face was covered by an orange mask that had a swirl on it, and it had a single hole in it on the right eye. A tuff of brown hair was on his head.

"Fine..." The person said as he handed the other man a large sack of money.

The man that demanded the money from the other greedily took it out of his hands, went to corner and quietly started to say,

"Oh yes... you're mine now aren't you my precious..." He said as he started to stroke the bag of money.

Everyone looked back at you.

"Um... who is that?!" You asked.

"You've never been properly introduces to him... Kakuzu-san... come here..." Kisame said as he motioned for Kakuzu to come over. Kakuzu slowly came over, putting the sack of money in his cloak.

"Who's this bitch now?" Kakuzu asked lazily. But soon regretted it as soon as Kisame, Deidara, Hidan and someone else punched him in the face.

"THAT'S A SIN MAN!!!!!!!" Hidan yelled as he began to give him a lecture on not to use bad words.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK TO HER LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD!!!" Kisame yelled.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL MEN, YEAH!!!!" Deidara yelled.

The other person didn't say anything, just walked back to where he was. You noticed that it was Sasori.

This whole time, the three men were all yelling at Kakuzu at the same time. Making him clutch his head.

"Um... guys...?" You said quietly as you trued to get the attention. But then, Hidan started to yell at Kisame for using horrible language as well.

"Guys..." You said a little louder.

They kept on yelling, Sasori came over by your side and sat on the bed next to you. (You were sitting on a bed when you woke up).

He put a hand on your shoulder and squeezed it a little in reassurance. You smiled light towards him. Then you looked back over at the dramatic scene.

You had a vein on your head when you yelled, "HEY WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT!!!!"

The men looked at you, stopping from tearing each other apart.

"Thank you..." You said as you placed your hands on your lap, "Now... do you think that we can try this again...?"

Kisame and Deidara both glared at Kakuzu as he walked over in front of you.

"I still have no idea who you are... but yet you seem familiar... hmm... have I met you before?" He asked.

"Yes... I'm the one who cooks your food..." You said as everyone around you had a sweat drop on there head.

"YOU!!!!! OH MY GOD-" He started out saying. But someone had quickly hit him on the head.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE THE NAME OF GOD IN VEIN!!!!!!!!" Hidan yelled.

"You're a pain you know that Hidan-kun..." Kakuzu said as he clutch his head again.

Hidan prepared to hit him again, but you quickly stood up and put your hand on Hidans fist. You gently unfolded it and made him put it back to his side.

"I LOVE YOU!!!!" Kakuzu yelled as he hugged your legs like Tobi. That reminded you.

"Hey... where is Tobi-kun?" You asked. Suddenly, the man with the orange mask came in front of you, and yelled,

"Tobi is a good boy!!!!" The man yelled.

"Umm..." You started to say. You looked at Deidara hopefully.

He slapped his own forehead with his hand. In fact, everybody did.

"Everybody... leave us..." Someone finally said. Everybody looked towards the person that was in the back. His face was hidden beneath a hat with a bell attached to it. Everybody immediately obeyed and went out of the room.

You looked at the person strangely. He slowly came closer. When he was about a foot in front of you, he dropped to the ground and bowed to you.

"Umm... who are you... and what are you doing?" You asked.

The person looked up. You saw that eyes... of the Leader...

"LEADER-DONO!!!!" You yelled as you backed up on the bed.

"Wait! Stay where you are!" He instructed. You couldn't help but stay there. You couldn't believe this. Here was Leader, the man that you had 'killed'. No one could ever survive your Tsukaro.

"How... How are you still alive?!" You asked as you quickly pulled your legs up to your chest.

Leader was still on the ground with his head touching the ground.

"I am truly... sincerely sorry. Please forgive me Yuzuki-chan... For what I did to you... Please forgive me for my actions..." He said.

You looked at him, "How could I possibly forgive you for what you did! You almost killed me! Itachi-kun-" Then you realized it.

"Where is Itachi-kun!!!! How long have I been asleep!?" You yelled.

"It's almost 9..." He said.

"Stand up... why do you bow to someone like me..." You said quietly.

"I'm giving you respect..." He said.

"How is Itachi-kun doing?" You asked.

"A.M..." He said.

"What?"

"It's 9 a.m. You only have a few minutes to get to Tsunade. You must hurry... if you want to save Itachi-sama."

"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" You screamed as you quickly stood up, ran out of the room, grabbing your cloak on the way.

"Yuzuki-chan, wait up, yeah!!!!" You heard Deidara yell.

You stopped as you looked back. Deidara was running up to you. His hat on his head.

"I'm coming with you, yeah..." He said with a smile on his face.

You slight smiled as you quickly hugged him.

"Thank you... for being here with me..." You said quietly in his ear.

"You're welcome, yeah..." He said back as he wrapped his arms around you as well.

"Come on... we've got to hurry..." You said as you let go, took his hand and then did a hand sign, and then was gone...


	17. Chapter 16: Cured?

Chapter 16

Cured?

"We have to hurry!" You said as you quickly grabbed Deidara's hat, and put it on your own head.

"Nani? Nanda yo?" He said as he raised his hands to his head.

"Deidara-kun, I need it, Tsunade-sama hasn't seen me yet... Wakarimasu-ka?" You asked.

"Wakatta..." Deidara said as he nodded his head. "Now go..."

"Hai..." You said as you jumped onto a tree. Deidara quickly followed. You saw Tsunade at the gate in the distance.

"Alright... you stay here... where's the water? And the flower?" You asked.

"Right here, yeah..." Deidara said as he pulled out the vile, "Oh yeah... good thing Kisame-san gave me this before we left..." Deidara said as he pulled out a white flower. The petals were practically glowing. Giving off some kind of aura that you knew that it meant that it had a lot of power in it. He took the items and thanked him. You quickly put them in your cloak, and started to walk to Tsunade.

When you came into the clearing, she looked at you. She held something in her hand that caught your hand. Something that looked like a plant. The bell on 'your' hat tingled with each step you took.

"So... have you brought the ingredients?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai... I have... are you ready to make it?" You asked back.

"Hai... let me see them..." She said as you gave her the ingredients.

She examined them closely before kneeling on the ground. She had a small slab with her. So she set it on them.

"Alright... this will take some time..." She said as she took the flower in her hand, and started to make the elixir...

One hour later...

"Alright... it's done..." Tsunade finally said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with her arm. You sat across from her and never moved. You just watched her intently... memorizing every detailed step.

"Domo arigato goziamisu..." You said as you bowed towards her.

"Alright, now, let it set for about an hour, and then, give it to him as soon as possible..." She said.

"Hai... Wakatta..." You said as you took the small bottle from her, and then disappeared.

You appeared in front of Deidara. Who was leaning against a tree.

"So... how did it go, yeah?" He asked.

"Perfect... we have to get to Itachi-kun, now!" You said as you grabbed his hand, put the bottle of elixir in your cloak with your other hand, and then made a hand sign...

When you arrived in the Akatsuki hideout. Everyone jumped.

"Yuzuki-san!" Kisame yelled as he jumped up from his sitting position, "Good you're back... Yuzuki-san... you might want to see Itachi-sama... quickly..."

"Alright..." You said as you cautiously walked towards your room.

Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and even Leader all followed you.

You put your hand on the knob. You hand started to shake uncontrollably.

"Yuzuki-chan... what's wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"I'm... I'm scared Deidara-kun!" You cried loudly as you turned around and dug your face in his chest.

"Yuzuki-chan... hurry up... Itachi-sama is waiting for you... he is still faithful, yeah..." Deidara said comfortingly.

You sniffled as you pulled away from Deidaras comforting arms.

"You're right... I'm just afraid of what Itachi-kun might become... or what he already looks like..." You said worryingly.

"Well, it's not going to help if you're out here!" Kisame said loudly.

"Hurry up!!! Itachi-sama's gotta live!!!" Kakuzu yelled. He bent down to Tobi's level.

"I bet you that Yuzuki-san and Itachi-sama are going to have a make-out seen after he's cured..." Kakuzu whispered to Tobi.

"No they won't... something will happen...You're on..." Tobi replied.

"How much?" Kakuzu asked.

"I'm betting 2,000..." Tobi said.

"Deal..." Kakuzu said as he and Tobi both shook hands.

You glared at both at them and exited the room towards yours and Itachi's room...

Your muscles tensed as you stepped into the room. The room was freezing cold. And it made goose bumps on your skin. Sweat started to run down your face as you slowly came up to Itachi's side. There was no light. Total darkness surrounded you two. You were too afraid to see what he already looked like. But you knew that you needed to...

The table next to the bed held a lamp on it. You slowly reached for it as your hand shook. You hit the switch and slowly turned it. But you wish that you didn't turn it...

Itachi was turned to stone up to his chin. You saw his skin turn from pale flesh, to a hard stone.

"Why did you do it...?" You whispered quietly.

His closed eyes made no movement as you spoke. His breathing was shallow as you saw that it was becoming harder to breath through his stoned neck.

"You didn't have to... for someone like me..." You whispered again. You bowed your head and your bangs covered your eyes. Making a shadow on your pale face.

'He'd rather take his own life... to save mine...' You thought as you looked at the small bottle in your hand. The light green colored liquid in it swirled around as you twirled it.

'That's... the nicest thing... anyone has ever done for me...' You thought as you set the bottle on the table. You placed your hand on Itachi's face and softly ran your finger tips over his pale cheek.

"Just... a little longer Itachi-kun... just a little longer..." You said aloud quietly.

Someone knocked on the door. You turned your head a little to see who it was who was going to enter. The familiar blonde entered the room with a serious expression on his features.

"Well... how is he doing, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"He'll be fine... I have to wait about..." You started to say, you looked at the clock that was on the table, "15 more minutes... then I will be able to give him the elixir..." You said quietly.

"Hey..." Deidara said comfortingly, he touched your shoulder with his gloved hand.

"Gloves?" You asked.

"Yeah... my hands don't need to be out all the time... I do this sometimes, yeah..." He said.

You smiled lightly at him. He gave a reassuring squeeze, "He's going to be alright... don't worry Yuzuki-chan... he wouldn't leave here, with you behind, yeah..." Deidara said.

A small tear left your eye as he said this. "You mean that Deidara-kun?" You asked.

"Of course... he's not the only one who would, yeah..." Deidara said as he lifted his hand off your shoulder. He took off his glove on his left hand.

"Huh? What do you mean?" You asked.

"...Nothing, yeah..." He said teasingly as he put his left hand on your cheek. You felt something hot and slimy touch your cheek.

You shivered and goose bumps formed on your arms as your hair started to turn staticy.

"Deidara-kun!!" You yelled as you pushed his hand away from your cheek.

"What, yeah? This is just their way of saying hello. Besides, they don't know you, yeah..." He said as he shrugged his shoulders a smiled sheepishly at you.

"I have no idea where those things have been! What do you normally do with those things?!" You yelled. He looked shocked as well as you as you covered your mouth at what you just said. You just realized what you had said. And it was rather loudly...

You both heard a knock on the door, and Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasori poked their heads through.

"Um... what was just happening here?" Kisame asked.

"NOTHING!!!!!!!!" You and Deidara both said in unison.

"Oh... uh sorry... we just heard you yell something really loud Yuzuki-san... we just wanted to know if you were okay..." Sasori said.

"Hai... I'm fine..." You said as you glared at Deidara. He smiled cheekily with a sweat drop on his head.

You raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, hey, hey... I didn't do anything... that bad, yeah..." Deidara said, he added the last sentence.

You rolled your eyes as you looked back at Itachi.

"Alright... everybody leave me to my work..." You said as you picked up the bottle of elixir.

Everybody obeyed your command and left the room quickly.

You looked at the elixir and twirled it as its colored changed to a dark green. You took off the top of the bottle and brought it to Itachi's lips.

'This is it... he will live...' You thought as you slowly tipped the bottle upwards. You brought your other hand to his lips to open them. The cool liquid slowly flowed into his mouth. The liquid slowly went down his throat. Slowly but surely, the stone started to turn back to flesh and clothes. Your face brightened as you watched his body turn back to normal.

There was no longer on his body stone, all the way down to his toes. A smile of happiness was plastered on your face.

His breathing went back to normal, and his eye fluttered open.

"I...Itachi...?" You asked with hope.

He looked at you, and smiled lightly.

"Yuzuki-chan..."


	18. Chapter 17: To forget

Chapter 17

To forget...

"Yu...Yuzuki-chan..." Itachi whispered.

"Itachi-kun!!" You yelled as you threw yourself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around you and held you close.

Your eyes started to tear up as his finger ran through your hair, comforting you.

"You're okay..." You cried, "I can't believe it... it actually worked..."

Itachi looked at you, "Of course it did... you're the one who saved me after all..." He said with his deep voice.

You smiled light, "Come on... you're probably hungry..." You said as you pulled away from him.

He smirked at your comment and slowly sat up, with your help of pulling his arm.

He staggered a bit as he tried to walk. You quickly put his right arm over your shoulder and helped him before he fell.

"Maybe I should just bring you food instead..." You said.

"Ugh... maybe..." Itachi said as you and him turned around and led him back to his bed.

You carefully laid him back down and quickly walked out the door.

You quickly went to the kitchen. When you got there, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Leader were all in there.

"Is there something that I missed?" You asked as you all looked at them.

"No... But..." Leader said as he started to walk towards you. You looked at him as he walked slowly to you. He held out his hand, and then took your right hand. He held it in front of you, and then pulled out something from his cloak. Something small was in it. And then he put it on your middle finger. It was a ring...

"Now... you are an official member of the Akatsuki..." Leader said.

You looked at the ring. The band was gold while the middle was light purple. It held the kanji symbol for 'bleeding heart'.

"... I... I don't know what to say..." You said speechless.

"Welcome..." Leader said.

"Thank you Leader-dono..." You said as you bowed.

"No need... we all want to see Itachi-san..." Leader said.

"Oh yes... I need to get him some food..." You said as you walked towards a fridge.

All that was in there were a bottle of water, some sushi, and two rice balls.

"Sorry boys, but I'm takin' this stuff..." You said as you grabbed all of the items.

"NOOO!!!!" Kakuzu yelled.

Everybody looked at him.

"Is there something wrong with me taking this Kakuzu-san?" You asked.

He had anime tears in his eyes, "I bought that for me..." He wined.

"You're so pathetic, yeah..." Deidara said.

"Tell you what; I'll take you out for dinner after this..." You said.

"Really!?" He asked. Everybody's jaws dropped.

"NANI!!!" Everybody yelled, except for Sasori.

"Why does he get to go for dinner with you!!!?" Kisame yelled.

"Why, yeah?" Deidara said sadly with anime tears.

"That's a sin! You're not married!!" Hidan yelled.

"What's that have to do with anything?" You asked.

"Um... uh... WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE ME!!!!!?" He yelled.

Sasori lazily left the room.

"Uh..." You said as you closed your eyes and put your hands in front of you, "Come on guys... you know that it's just dinner..." You said.

"So then, can we come with you?" Everybody asked, except for Zetsu who left the room as well.

You looked at all of them. Then you realized something. The smaller Tobi was gone.

"Umm... guys, where's the small Tobi-kun?" You asked.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about him!" Kisame said.

"What happened?" You asked sounding irritated.

"Go ask Zetsu-kun..." Hidan said as he looked at his painted nails.

"He... HE ATE HIM!!!!!!?" You yelled.

"Mmm-hmm..." Deidara said.

"Grr... I'll get him later..." You said as you quickly put the food on a tray and took the food into yours and Itachis room. While everybody followed. Sasori and Zetsu came back in.

When you slightly opened the door, they were all struggling to be the one to see Itachi first. Meaning they were trying to climb on top of each others shoulders and pushing heads down, pulling hair, and punching each other.

You had a sweat drop on your forehead as you turned towards them and yelled, "WOULD YOU GUYS STOP!!!!!? OR ELSE I WON'T LET YOU SEE HIM!!!!"

Everyone immediately stopped.

"Thank you..." You said as you pushed open the door.

Itachi was in the same place as before, lying on the bed. He hadn't moved.

"What took so long?" He asked, not in a demanding tone, but a questioned tone.

"Take a look behind me..." You said as you walked over to him.

"ITACHI-SAMA!!!!!" Everybody yelled as they all saw him alive.

"Yes, everyone, I'm alive..." He said as you sat next to him on the bed.

"Alright... sit up a little bit..." You said as you gently placed your hands behind his head and pulled him up slowly. You put the tray on his lap and picked up a piece of sushi with a pair of chopsticks.

"Open." You commanded.

"Yuzuki-chan, I am perfectly capable of-"

He was cut short be you shoving the sushi in his mouth.

His eye twitched as he spit it to the side.

"This stuff is horrible! I know that you didn't make it Yuzuki-chan..." He said as he wiped his mouth with his cloaked sleeve.

Everybody besides Itachi looked at Kakuzu.

"What?" He asked.

"What's wrong with it?" You said but practically yelled.

"What? I only bought it like a month ago!" He said as he crossed his arms.

Everybody turned pale, especially Itachi.

"A MONTH AGO!!!! FORGET DINNER!!!!" You yelled as you threw the other piece of sushi at him. It hit him square in the face.

"BAKAMI-TAI!!!!!" You yelled as you walked over to him and punched him the head with your fist.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." He said repeatedly as he clutched his head.

"Baka..." Kisame sighed.

You shook your head back and forth slowly before starting to walk back to Itachi. But, you slowed down. Everything started to twist and turn. You touched your temples with your finger tips.

"Yuzuki-chan? Is everything okay?" Itachi asked.

"I... don't... know..." Your eyes closed and you fell to the ground on the word 'know'...

"YUZUKI-CHAN!!!!" Everybody yelled.

And then... nothing...

_'What is this...?' You thought as you ran in darkness. 'Where am I...?'_

_You continued to run, until you knew that it was pointless. You stopped, and you saw Shirashi in front of you. _

_"You really are a disappointment... aren't you?" He teased._

_You took out a kunai and threw it at him. But he just stood there, and took the blow, right in the heart. _

_"You can't hurt me here..." He said as he started to walk towards you. No blood came out of the spot that you hit him. _

_'It's true...' You thought as you started to back up. _

_"Now, now Yuzuki-chan... no need for that..." He said as you hit something cold and hard. _

_No escape now..._

_"Such a cute girl with no particular talent..." Shirashi said as he caressed your cheek and played with your bangs. _

_"Get away from me you bastard!!" You yelled as you pushed his hand away. He grabbed your wrist and twisted it behind your back. He face went besides your head and he whispered,_

_"Listen... didn't you want 'all this to go away'...?" _

_Your eyes widened. _

_"Just to... 'Forget all of this'? Hm? You know those words don't you..." He said mockingly as he chuckled. _

_"What... What do you want from me?!" You yelled... in fear. _

_"Nothing... well... not that much at least... but... what is it that... you want?" He asked. _

_'He's just messing with my head!! I can't let him get to me!!!' You thought as you turned the other way. _

_"Well Yuzuki-chan? What is it that you want?" He asked. _

_"I want nothing from you!!!" You yelled as you tried to push him away. _

_He pushed you back, "It's not what you want from me... but what you want from yourself..." He whispered again as his other hand came to your other hand and pinned it back to the wall. _

_"I... I don't know!!" You yelled as tears started to form in your eyes. You knew that Shirashi was capable of confusing someone with tricky words. And he knew that as well..._

_"Yes you do Yuzuki-chan..." He said, practically touching his lips with your ear. _

_"Just go away!" You yelled. _

_"Not until you tell me what you want most..." He hissed. _

_"JUST GO AWAY!!!!" You screamed. _

_"Tell me..." He said so quietly. _

_"NO!!!!!!!" You finally yelled at the top of your lungs._

_"Then so it shall be..." He said as he let go of your hand on the wall. His pointer and his middle finger came up to your forehead and touched it. _

_"...That you... forget!" He yelled. _

_The wall behind you faded... and Shirashi as well... _

_'To... forget...?' You thought as you started to fall backwards. _

_'To forget...' _

"-ppened to her!!!!" Someone yelled. You hurt all over as your body started to tremble.

"What's happened?! How do we heal her!?" Someone else yelled.

"I SHALL GO PRAY!!!!" Someone else yelled as you heard someone leave the room.

"YOU BAKA!!!! Praying won't do a God damn thing!!" Another voice yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!" Someone finally yelled louder than anyone else.

Everything was silent.

"She's been out for too long... What are you going to do Itachi-sama?" Someone asked.

Everything was silent for a few minutes.

"I don't know... maybe Hidans' God will answer his prayers..." the person you heard to be Itachi say.

Someone burst through the door again.

"Alright! I prayed! She will be alright!" Someone yelled triumphantly.

"Hidan-kun you baka! You've prayed for the past... forever! And she still hasn't woken up! You think that it will happen now?!" Someone yelled.

"...It's still a chance...: Someone else said.

"All of you leave..." You heard the man you believed to be Itachi say. Everybody obeyed as you heard them all leave. But one stayed behind.

"You know Itachi-sama... It's not your turn to watch her... You can take a break..." Someone said.

"...I know... I'll stay here until she wakes up... I want to be the first one to hear her voice again..." 'Itachi' said.

"...Alight then Itachi-sama..." The man said, and then left.

It was silent for a long time... until the man broke the silence.

"Yuzuki-chan... when will you wake up...?" He said aloud as he touched your face with his hand and softly caressed it.

You slowly opened your eyes. Making your eye lashes flutter a little.

You saw a handsome man next to you. Sleek black hair pulled back, but his bangs framing his perfect face. Such mysterious, red eyes with the most beautiful design in them were watching your form. But when he saw you open your eyes the slightest bit, he jumped up, and bent his face down to yours, only inches away.

"Yuzuki-chan!" He said loudly, "Please tell me you're awake!"

Shock read his face as you slowly opened your eyes fully. He pulled you into a hug, his strong arms wrapped around your shoulders.

Your face also showed shock. You pushed him away and backed up in the bed that you were in, afraid if he hurt you.

"Yuzuki-chan? What's the matter?" He said with a hurt look on his face.

You shook your head, but you put your hands in front of you for protection.

You got up and tried to run to the door, but he got there first apparently. You stopped and you turned around, but he was there as well. He pushed you to a wall. You struggled to get free.

"Yuzuki-chan what's wrong with you!" He yelled.

You didn't say anything, but you kept struggling to get free. But his grip was tight, and it kept getting tighter as you struggled more.

"Tell me what's wrong!!" He yelled again.

You stopped struggling and looked at the ground.

"Just tell me what's wrong Yuzuki-chan..." He said as he let go of your arms. He gently picked up your chin with his hand.

You slipped out of the situation you were in. You ran across the room, trying to get away from him. But he appeared in front of you again and then pushed you onto the bed.

"ANSWER ME!!!" Itachi yelled. He held both of your wrists tightly; you could feel the circulation being cut off.

You were too afraid to answer. Tears started to come out of your eyes. They ran down your pale face. The man on top of you looked shocked and hurt.

"Yuzuki-chan... just tell me what's wrong..." He said as he let go of one of your arms and softly caressed your cheek.

You couldn't take it anymore...

"Who are you...?"


	19. Chapter 18: Amnesia

Chapter 17

To forget...

"Yu...Yuzuki-chan..." Itachi whispered.

"Itachi-kun!!" You yelled as you threw yourself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around you and held you close.

Your eyes started to tear up as his finger ran through your hair, comforting you.

"You're okay..." You cried, "I can't believe it... it actually worked..."

Itachi looked at you, "Of course it did... you're the one who saved me after all..." He said with his deep voice.

You smiled light, "Come on... you're probably hungry..." You said as you pulled away from him.

He smirked at your comment and slowly sat up, with your help of pulling his arm.

He staggered a bit as he tried to walk. You quickly put his right arm over your shoulder and helped him before he fell.

"Maybe I should just bring you food instead..." You said.

"Ugh... maybe..." Itachi said as you and him turned around and led him back to his bed.

You carefully laid him back down and quickly walked out the door.

You quickly went to the kitchen. When you got there, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Leader were all in there.

"Is there something that I missed?" You asked as you all looked at them.

"No... But..." Leader said as he started to walk towards you. You looked at him as he walked slowly to you. He held out his hand, and then took your right hand. He held it in front of you, and then pulled out something from his cloak. Something small was in it. And then he put it on your middle finger. It was a ring...

"Now... you are an official member of the Akatsuki..." Leader said.

You looked at the ring. The band was gold while the middle was light purple. It held the kanji symbol for 'bleeding heart'.

"... I... I don't know what to say..." You said speechless.

"Welcome..." Leader said.

"Thank you Leader-dono..." You said as you bowed.

"No need... we all want to see Itachi-san..." Leader said.

"Oh yes... I need to get him some food..." You said as you walked towards a fridge.

All that was in there were a bottle of water, some sushi, and two rice balls.

"Sorry boys, but I'm takin' this stuff..." You said as you grabbed all of the items.

"NOOO!!!!" Kakuzu yelled.

Everybody looked at him.

"Is there something wrong with me taking this Kakuzu-san?" You asked.

He had anime tears in his eyes, "I bought that for me..." He wined.

"You're so pathetic, yeah..." Deidara said.

"Tell you what; I'll take you out for dinner after this..." You said.

"Really!?" He asked. Everybody's jaws dropped.

"NANI!!!" Everybody yelled, except for Sasori.

"Why does he get to go for dinner with you!!!?" Kisame yelled.

"Why, yeah?" Deidara said sadly with anime tears.

"That's a sin! You're not married!!" Hidan yelled.

"What's that have to do with anything?" You asked.

"Um... uh... WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE ME!!!!!?" He yelled.

Sasori lazily left the room.

"Uh..." You said as you closed your eyes and put your hands in front of you, "Come on guys... you know that it's just dinner..." You said.

"So then, can we come with you?" Everybody asked, except for Zetsu who left the room as well.

You looked at all of them. Then you realized something. The smaller Tobi was gone.

"Umm... guys, where's the small Tobi-kun?" You asked.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about him!" Kisame said.

"What happened?" You asked sounding irritated.

"Go ask Zetsu-kun..." Hidan said as he looked at his painted nails.

"He... HE ATE HIM!!!!!!?" You yelled.

"Mmm-hmm..." Deidara said.

"Grr... I'll get him later..." You said as you quickly put the food on a tray and took the food into yours and Itachis room. While everybody followed. Sasori and Zetsu came back in.

When you slightly opened the door, they were all struggling to be the one to see Itachi first. Meaning they were trying to climb on top of each others shoulders and pushing heads down, pulling hair, and punching each other.

You had a sweat drop on your forehead as you turned towards them and yelled, "WOULD YOU GUYS STOP!!!!!? OR ELSE I WON'T LET YOU SEE HIM!!!!"

Everyone immediately stopped.

"Thank you..." You said as you pushed open the door.

Itachi was in the same place as before, lying on the bed. He hadn't moved.

"What took so long?" He asked, not in a demanding tone, but a questioned tone.

"Take a look behind me..." You said as you walked over to him.

"ITACHI-SAMA!!!!!" Everybody yelled as they all saw him alive.

"Yes, everyone, I'm alive..." He said as you sat next to him on the bed.

"Alright... sit up a little bit..." You said as you gently placed your hands behind his head and pulled him up slowly. You put the tray on his lap and picked up a piece of sushi with a pair of chopsticks.

"Open." You commanded.

"Yuzuki-chan, I am perfectly capable of-"

He was cut short be you shoving the sushi in his mouth.

His eye twitched as he spit it to the side.

"This stuff is horrible! I know that you didn't make it Yuzuki-chan..." He said as he wiped his mouth with his cloaked sleeve.

Everybody besides Itachi looked at Kakuzu.

"What?" He asked.

"What's wrong with it?" You said but practically yelled.

"What? I only bought it like a month ago!" He said as he crossed his arms.

Everybody turned pale, especially Itachi.

"A MONTH AGO!!!! FORGET DINNER!!!!" You yelled as you threw the other piece of sushi at him. It hit him square in the face.

"BAKAMI-TAI!!!!!" You yelled as you walked over to him and punched him the head with your fist.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." He said repeatedly as he clutched his head.

"Baka..." Kisame sighed.

You shook your head back and forth slowly before starting to walk back to Itachi. But, you slowed down. Everything started to twist and turn. You touched your temples with your finger tips.

"Yuzuki-chan? Is everything okay?" Itachi asked.

"I... don't... know..." Your eyes closed and you fell to the ground on the word 'know'...

"YUZUKI-CHAN!!!!" Everybody yelled.

And then... nothing...

_'What is this...?' You thought as you ran in darkness. 'Where am I...?'_

_You continued to run, until you knew that it was pointless. You stopped, and you saw Shirashi in front of you. _

_"You really are a disappointment... aren't you?" He teased._

_You took out a kunai and threw it at him. But he just stood there, and took the blow, right in the heart. _

_"You can't hurt me here..." He said as he started to walk towards you. No blood came out of the spot that you hit him. _

_'It's true...' You thought as you started to back up. _

_"Now, now Yuzuki-chan... no need for that..." He said as you hit something cold and hard. _

_No escape now..._

_"Such a cute girl with no particular talent..." Shirashi said as he caressed your cheek and played with your bangs. _

_"Get away from me you bastard!!" You yelled as you pushed his hand away. He grabbed your wrist and twisted it behind your back. He face went besides your head and he whispered,_

_"Listen... didn't you want 'all this to go away'...?" _

_Your eyes widened. _

_"Just to... 'Forget all of this'? Hm? You know those words don't you..." He said mockingly as he chuckled. _

_"What... What do you want from me?!" You yelled... in fear. _

_"Nothing... well... not that much at least... but... what is it that... you want?" He asked. _

_'He's just messing with my head!! I can't let him get to me!!!' You thought as you turned the other way. _

_"Well Yuzuki-chan? What is it that you want?" He asked. _

_"I want nothing from you!!!" You yelled as you tried to push him away. _

_He pushed you back, "It's not what you want from me... but what you want from yourself..." He whispered again as his other hand came to your other hand and pinned it back to the wall. _

_"I... I don't know!!" You yelled as tears started to form in your eyes. You knew that Shirashi was capable of confusing someone with tricky words. And he knew that as well..._

_"Yes you do Yuzuki-chan..." He said, practically touching his lips with your ear. _

_"Just go away!" You yelled. _

_"Not until you tell me what you want most..." He hissed. _

_"JUST GO AWAY!!!!" You screamed. _

_"Tell me..." He said so quietly. _

_"NO!!!!!!!" You finally yelled at the top of your lungs._

_"Then so it shall be..." He said as he let go of your hand on the wall. His pointer and his middle finger came up to your forehead and touched it. _

_"...That you... forget!" He yelled. _

_The wall behind you faded... and Shirashi as well... _

_'To... forget...?' You thought as you started to fall backwards. _

_'To forget...' _

"-ppened to her!!!!" Someone yelled. You hurt all over as your body started to tremble.

"What's happened?! How do we heal her!?" Someone else yelled.

"I SHALL GO PRAY!!!!" Someone else yelled as you heard someone leave the room.

"YOU BAKA!!!! Praying won't do a God damn thing!!" Another voice yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!" Someone finally yelled louder than anyone else.

Everything was silent.

"She's been out for too long... What are you going to do Itachi-sama?" Someone asked.

Everything was silent for a few minutes.

"I don't know... maybe Hidans' God will answer his prayers..." the person you heard to be Itachi say.

Someone burst through the door again.

"Alright! I prayed! She will be alright!" Someone yelled triumphantly.

"Hidan-kun you baka! You've prayed for the past... forever! And she still hasn't woken up! You think that it will happen now?!" Someone yelled.

"...It's still a chance...: Someone else said.

"All of you leave..." You heard the man you believed to be Itachi say. Everybody obeyed as you heard them all leave. But one stayed behind.

"You know Itachi-sama... It's not your turn to watch her... You can take a break..." Someone said.

"...I know... I'll stay here until she wakes up... I want to be the first one to hear her voice again..." 'Itachi' said.

"...Alight then Itachi-sama..." The man said, and then left.

It was silent for a long time... until the man broke the silence.

"Yuzuki-chan... when will you wake up...?" He said aloud as he touched your face with his hand and softly caressed it.

You slowly opened your eyes. Making your eye lashes flutter a little.

You saw a handsome man next to you. Sleek black hair pulled back, but his bangs framing his perfect face. Such mysterious, red eyes with the most beautiful design in them were watching your form. But when he saw you open your eyes the slightest bit, he jumped up, and bent his face down to yours, only inches away.

"Yuzuki-chan!" He said loudly, "Please tell me you're awake!"

Shock read his face as you slowly opened your eyes fully. He pulled you into a hug, his strong arms wrapped around your shoulders.

Your face also showed shock. You pushed him away and backed up in the bed that you were in, afraid if he hurt you.

"Yuzuki-chan? What's the matter?" He said with a hurt look on his face.

You shook your head, but you put your hands in front of you for protection.

You got up and tried to run to the door, but he got there first apparently. You stopped and you turned around, but he was there as well. He pushed you to a wall. You struggled to get free.

"Yuzuki-chan what's wrong with you!" He yelled.

You didn't say anything, but you kept struggling to get free. But his grip was tight, and it kept getting tighter as you struggled more.

"Tell me what's wrong!!" He yelled again.

You stopped struggling and looked at the ground.

"Just tell me what's wrong Yuzuki-chan..." He said as he let go of your arms. He gently picked up your chin with his hand.

You slipped out of the situation you were in. You ran across the room, trying to get away from him. But he appeared in front of you again and then pushed you onto the bed.

"ANSWER ME!!!" Itachi yelled. He held both of your wrists tightly; you could feel the circulation being cut off.

You were too afraid to answer. Tears started to come out of your eyes. They ran down your pale face. The man on top of you looked shocked and hurt.

"Yuzuki-chan... just tell me what's wrong..." He said as he let go of one of your arms and softly caressed your cheek.

You couldn't take it anymore...

"Who are you...?"


	20. Chapter 19: Special mission

Chapter 19

Special mission...

You stared at the man in the shadows. Red eyes pierced straight through the darkness, making his eyes almost look like they were illuminated.

"Well... Itachi-san... I can see that she's finally awoken... is there a problem?" The man named Leader seemed to say.

Itachi didn't say anything for a few minutes. All was silent... You didn't say anything either. You didn't want to say anything that would offend anybody in any way. You didn't want to get into more trouble as it was...

"She seems to..." Itachi started, "She seems to have lost her memory..."

You saw that the man within the shadows eyes widen.

"Nante ittan-dayo?! Sonna-no uso-yo!" He yelled. His voice echoed throughout the caves walls. Making an echo throughout the room.

"I'm not lying... why the hell would I lie about this!?" Itachi yelled back.

You cringed at the level of their voices.

You saw Leader fold his hands and set his chin on his hands as he set his elbows on the desk.

"This is a problem Itachi-san... If Yuzuki-chan has lost her memories... then..." But he trailed off.

"I know Leader-dono..." Itachi said quietly. He looked at you. But you quickly avoided his gaze and looked at your hands, pretending to be interested in them.

"Do you... know how it happened?" Leader asked.

"No... I have no idea..." Itachi said.

"I wonder when it happened... someone must have done a certain type of jutsu on her that made her lose her memory... but when..." Leader asked.

"Well... if I recall... her last mission was to get those certain ingredients to cure me... she went with Deidara... so..." Itachi started to say.

"Go fetch him now." Leader said plainly and strictly at the same time.

Itachi bowed before he quickly disappeared from the room.

When Itachi left the room, you suddenly felt as if some kind of... protection... just left you... You didn't know why though. You looked back and forth. Trying to avoid the Leaders eyes. You looked back at the door.

"Yuzuki-chan..." Leader said.

You bowed your head and didn't look at him, but responded quietly, "Yes..."

"Do you... remember... anything? Anything at all?" He asked.

"Iie... I do not... Gomenasai..." You said quietly.

"Do not apologize; it's not your fault. We'll all find out who it was though, I promise you that..." He said as he stood up.

The door bursted open as Itachi and the man named Deidara came in. Deidaras eyes filled with worry, as well as Itachis. But Itachi... he was hiding something with all cost...

"Deidara-san... I understand that you went on a mission with Yuzuki-chan about a year ago. Receiving some ingratiates for Itachi's illness..." Leader said as he trailed off again... he closed his eyes and replaced the emotion in his voice with strictness yet again. And when Leader mentioned that, you barely heard Itachis knuckles crack from beneath his cloak. Assuming he clenched his fist.

"Did anything happen to Yuzuki-chan that might have made her lose her memory?" He resumed.

"I'm not sure..." Deidara said as he put on a serious face, clearly thinking hard.

Itachi's face dropped with a hurtful look.

Leader closed his eyes and sighed in deeply, "Well... then-"

"Wait! I remember something now!" Deidara interrupted.

Everyone looked at him, including you.

"Well... we don't have all day Deidara-san! Hurry up and tell us!" Leader yelled.

Deidara cringed at the tone of his voice, but replied, "Well... when Yuzuki-chan and I were coming back from the waterfall village, we were attacked by some of Orochimarus men..."

Leader and Itachis eyes slightly widened.

"Well... when we were attacked, Yuzuki-chan fought... I think that it was her old sensei..."

Leader exploded as he slammed his fist down on his desk, "NANI!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL DID HER FUCKING TEACHER FIGHT HER, GOD DAMNIT!!!!"

Deidara cringed as well as you at the tone, and the sudden explosion, but Itachi stayed perfectly calm.

Leader resumed calm and took his seat again, "Well... what happened...?"

"Well... When Yuzuki-chan fainted, I think that he did some type of jutsu on her after he made her pass out with another jutsu..." Deidara said.

"Hm... he seems like a genjutsu user... very well... we also have a master at genjutsu as well..." Leader said as he looked over at Itachi...

Itachi nodded.

"Well then... do you think that if we can capture him... that we can reverse the effect?" Leader asked.

"I'm not entirely sure... but it's worth a shot..." Deidara replied quietly.

"We have to give it everything we got..." Itachi said quietly in his monotone voice.

You looked at him slightly, but quickly looked away as he started to look back at you. Something made you take frequent looks at him now and then as the three men talked; most of it was between Deidara and Leader. Itachi would occasionally speak here and there.

"Yosh!" Leader finally yelled through out the room. "Then it's decided!"

You looked up and saw that he walked around his desk and stopped right in front of it.

"Uchiha Itachi..." Leader said.

"Hai," he answered.

"Deidara..."

"Hai," he also answered.

"Fujiwara Yuzuki..."

"Hai," you answered.

"The three of you will be on a new special mission..." He paused, before he finally said, "Recovering Yuzuki's lost memories!"

The three of you nodded and exited the room.

"Wait... Yuzuki-chan, Itachi-san..." Leader said before the two of you walked out.

The two turned around to look at him. Deidara stopped as well, but the glare that Leader gave to him made him go out.

Leader turned to you and Itachi. "Now... Itachi... you were the closest one to her in this organization... _you_ will probably be the one to bring her memories back... make it happen..." Leader said, as he slowly but strictly said the last three words.

"I promise you... I will..." Itachi said quietly as he bowed politely and then walked out of the room, with you behind him.

You and Itachi were quiet as you walked through the Akatsuki halls; only silence was your companion at the moment. You wished that he would talk to you, at least say _something_, _anything_! But he would not speak. He took a sharp turn and walking quickly into a room. He nodded his head to motion you inside. You quickly obeyed and quickened your speed to go in the room.

When you entered, you quickly went into the middle of the room and stopped. Your head felt a little fuzzy, everything was turning brighter, and you felt light headed. You touched your temples and rubbed them to try and ease the pain away, but it didn't work.

"Yuzuki-chan, is something wrong?" Itachi asked as he came in front of you. You cringed at the sound of his voice. It sounded as if he was yelling at you. Maybe it was just the effect of what was happening. But then you suddenly fell to your knees as something came rushing through your mind...

_You watched yourself as you saw... yourself; you were watching you and someone that someone looked like Itachi. You watched the two as they whispered secrets to each other that they only wanted to hear... Then you saw that his lips came gracing over yours. You watched yourself just melt into this kiss as he took you it. You walked closer to the two as they broke apart, only to hear..._

_"Yuzuki-chan..." Itachi whispered... _

_"Yes Itachi-san..." The you that you were watching said back quietly. _

_He stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying the moment, before he finally said, _

_"I love you..."_

You were pulled back, from what seemed to be a memory of your past. You lifted your hands to your temples again and was about to rub them, but a cool cloth was on your forehead.

"Na... Nani...?" You questioned as you felt a relief come over you as it was being lifted off your forehead, replaced with another, but colder cloth.

You tilted your head a bit, looking to see who did it. Itachi stood over you as he put the cloth to the table.

"Are you feeling okay?" Itachi asked quietly.

You slowly started to get up, but something pushed your right back down, slowly.

"You need your rest," Itachi said before you could say anything.

You sighed and closed your eyes, but sleep never came. You slightly opened your eyes again. Itachis eyes still on your form.

You didn't know what to believe... what just happened... was it true? Did it ever really happen? Who knows...?

"Can you sleep at all?" Itachi asked.

You shook your head slowly, "Iie..."

He sighed and sat next to you. A cold hand touched your warm face as he softly caressed it.

"What happened...?" He said quietly.

"Nothing..." You lied. "I guess that it was just a headache..."

Itachi read your face as he saw the lie in your eyes.

"Yuzuki-chan... why do you lie?" He asked simply.

You stayed quiet and smirked, "I don't know..."

You couldn't see it, but behind the Akatsuki cloaks collar, Itachi also smirked.

"So are you going to tell me?" He asked.

You stayed quiet and looked at the caves ceiling. Itachi understood your silence.

"Alright... you should try and rest a little..." Itachi said as he unbuttoned his cloak and threw it onto a chair, on top of yours. Revealing a dark blue V-neck shirt with a fishnet shirt under it; and the same colored dark blue pants to match. You looked at his hands, but, when it came to that, you saw that his nails were painted purple.

'Painted nails...?' You thought to yourself. You brought up your hand. Your finger nails were also painted, but they were chipping, demanding that you redo them.

You watched Itachi walk over to the other side of the bed and climb into it. Lifting up the covers on the way. His back faced you as he silently breathed in and out. You watched his peaceful form fall to sleep as you wished you would do the same. But... you just... couldn't. You don't know why.

You sighed deeply, "What was that..." You said aloud to yourself very quietly. Not even a whisper as you looked up at the ceiling. You closed your eyes again. Trying to find sleep somewhere...


	21. Chapter 20: Winter Snow

Chapter 20

Winters snow...

A startling yell woke you up as you sat straight, making your head dizzy again. You rubbed your temples with your finger tips and looked over at your side. Itachi was no longer there. It had no wrinkles in it as if he had never slept there. You sighed as you swung your legs off the side. You sighed again as you slowly got up and walked to the door. Forgetting your cloak, you walked out. Your eyes half open as you walked down the dark hallway.

You heard a noise from another room as you looked that way. You slowly walked to it, putting one leg in front of the other as you thought that this would have to lead somewhere. When you walked into the room. The blonde male was yelling at the fish hybrid. Both putting their fist at each other. A man that looked like he had a Venus fly trap around his head was looking at them, licking his lips and murmuring something about them looking really tasty. Another male with silver-blonde hair with a necklace obviously around his neck was dangling around as he kept telling the other people that it was some kind of sin. The last one kept quiet as his orange mask with one hole around his left I tilted his head left to right, acting as if he didn't know what was going on. And the last one, Itachi, was standing in a corner. His hands across his chest as a shadow covered his upper body and showed the lower part of his cloak and his shoes. His closed eyes made him look like nothing was there.

"Deidara! You can't even make a piece of bread with butter on it! How do you expect to make ME breakfast!" The hybrid yelled.

"What do you mean, un!?" Deidara roared back, making a low grunting sound at the end of his sentence. "I can make perfectly fine food!"

"NAN-DAYO OMAE-WA?! YOU BOTH CAN'T COOK EVEN IF YOU'RE LIVES DEPENED ON IT!!" One man roared louder than any of them, the one that looked like the Venus fly trap.

The talking did not stop as all of them continued to yell. It soon turned into a fist fight as everyone started to punch each other in the face. You looked at Itachi; you watched his head shake back and forth slowly; making it look like he was very disappointed in them.

"Um... guys..." You said quietly. Your voice could not be heard the yelling as you saw that something was blown up. A long sword that was wrapped up swung back and forth and the man that looked like a Venus fly trap really looked like he was going to eat someone.

"Guys..." You said a bit louder than before.

Again, you're voice could not be heard.

You started to get agitated now; you furrowed your eyebrows and yelled, "KUSO! WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!???"

Everyone went silent and stared at you. Deidaras fist was in contact with Kisame's face and his sword was only inches away from the man with the silver-blonde hair, head. The man with the Venus fly trap had the man with the orange mask above his head, only seconds from eating him. Itachi was just standing in the corner, just doing his thing.

"Man, you guys are fucking annoying you know that! Five year olds are more mature than you!" You yelled as you walked across the room and went to a fridge. You pulled out a water, drank from it, and then set it back in the fridge. Everyone looked at you and you felt annoyed.

"Kochi minai-deyo!!" You yelled as you glared icily at them. If looks could kill, then yours would have.

Everyone looked away and acted as if nothing had happened. You ignored them all and left the room.

"Wait, wait Yuzuki-chan!" Deidara yelled as he started to run after you. You stopped and looked back at him.

"Hm?" You questioned him.

He looked at you with an innocent face and with his big, blue eyes, he asked,

"Do you think that you can make us something, un?" He asked.

The look on his face was priceless. Like an abandoned puppy left out on the streets of winter.

"Yeah, sure..." You said with a small smile on your face.

He had a look of victory on his face as the two of you walked back to the kitchen.

Everybody looked at you, excluding Itachi, his eyes were still closed.

Deidara was silent for a moment, before yelling, "SHE'S GONNA COOK, UH!!"

Everyone cheered and clapped as you had a very large sweat drop on your forehead as you watched these **S-RANK CRIMINALS** clap and cheer about food...

After you finished making them something to eat, you looked outside. It was snowing out. You guessed that it was sometime in January. You started to exit the room, when Deidara asked,

"Hey, where are you going, uh?" He asked as he shoved his face with the anmitsu that you made.

"I'm not that hungry anymore... I lost my appetite I guess..." You kind of lied.

Deidara looked at you and shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. Kisame was already on his fifth bowl of anmitsu, the man with the Venus fly trap... you lost count. The man with the slicked back silver-blonde had to go do religious thing, so he already left.

Itachi opened his eyes and watched you intently as you left the room. Un-knowingly, he followed you...

You walked back to yours and Itachis room and grabbed your cloak. You slipped it on and prepared to walk out the door, but when you turned around, you jumped a little when you saw Itachis face in yours.

"Where are you going...?" Itachi asked, demanding an answer as he stepped closer to you, making your bodies touch the other as your chest was pressed up against his.

"I'm just going for a walk, Itachi; you don't need to worry about anything..." You said as you sidestepped him and walked to the door. You felt something grab your wrist firmly and you turned to see Itachi again.

"I'm coming with you..." He said, his monotone voice was strict, but there was something in there that was... concerned. You slightly smiled at the thought; maybe it was just your imagination or something.

"That's fine..." You answered him as you pulled your arm away from him. You walked out and he quietly followed...

When you walked outside, he stopped you again.

"Why are you going to walk outside when it's freezing cold out?" He asked. You knew that he was hiding the emotion in his voice because you saw the look of concern in his eyes.

"I just want to... besides... I haven't been outside for a while year. I want to get out... Either you're coming with me, or you're staying behind..." You said to him as you started to walk again. You feet making prints in the snow as you walked through the powder like substance.

He smirked and walked after you. His feet also making prints. But both of yours to only be covered again by the winter's snow. You continued to walk through the sprinkle of snow as it softly fell. Some caught in your hair, only moments later to melt.

"So what's the real reason you came out here?" Itachi asked, appearing beside you. You looked out in front of you and sat down on the hill side.

"I don't know..." You relied to him truthfully.

He looked at you, even though he did not sit down, you could feel his gaze on you. The coldness of the ground did not bother you; you haven't felt any kind of temperature on your body besides a cold cloth. You truthfully liked the coldness. You put your hands on the ground besides you and felt the soft touch of the snow beneath your fingers.

You thought why you did come out here. Was it because you thought that Itachi would have followed you? So you could be with him?

You didn't know. But... you felt as if you had a strong connection to him before you had lost your memories... You wish that you had them back. But just because you wanted them back, no, you wanted to know what had happened before; if you did have something with Itachi.

Itachi sat next to you on your right and his black locks framing his face blew in the wind. Truthfully, he looked perfect.

His dark locks of hair balanced his pale complexion. His framed face was mature, angled in a delicate way. And his eyes were much more mature than his age showed. His deep red eyes gave of a good eerie glow to him and just gave him a splash of color.

Itachi felt your stare on him and he turned to you.

"Either there's something on my face, or you're just staring at me for no apparent reason..." He said.

You quickly pulled your gaze away from him, even though you didn't want to.

"Sumimasan..." You said quietly, quickly turning your head away from him, trying to hide the blush that crept across your pale face.

You felt something on your chin, a cold hand, but warmer than the snow, pulled your face back around to look at him.

"Don't hide your face from me..." Itachi said, his voice silky as his eyes hid all of his emotions from you. If he had not been able to hide his emotions very well, his emotions would have overflowed.

You were about to say something, you opened your mouth, but nothing came out. You were kind of dazed. You wanted to say something, anything! But, you couldn't. It felt weird that you couldn't say anything, even though you wanted to.

His cloak hid the fact that he smirked slightly. He pulled his hand away and you cursed in your mind that he did let go. You _wanted_ him to touch you. You wanted to feel that cold skin upon your soft, warm skin. You don't know why, but... his touch felt so right to you...

_"Yuzuki-chan..." Itachi whispered. _

_You looked at what was happening. This was like before. A memory. You watched as you threw your arms around him._

_"Itachi-kun..." You said quietly. _

_Itachi slowly wrapped his arms around your waist. _

_You stood only 3 feet away from them as you watched the two. They both looked so happy. Is this what was like before? It had to be. _

_"You're okay..." You cried onto his shoulder as his fingers ran through your hair._

_"I can't believe it... it actually worked..."_

_"Of course it did... you're the one who saved me after all..."_

You were pulled back and you quickly clutched your head in pain. The memories that came to you came like a flood through your head of pure agony.

"Yuzuki-chan... are you alright?" Itachi asked you as he put a hand on your shoulder.

"Ngh... not really..." You said as you tried to stand up, but you fell back down.

Itachi looked at your form and quickly swung you into his arms. You head rested against his chest as he swiftly walked back to the hideout.


	22. Chapter 21: Pure agony

Chapter 21

Pure agony

Itachi quickly passed everyone in the hideout, and when he did, they all followed. Asking what was wrong. Of course he didn't answer though. He had someone in his arms that meant the world to him. Even if she didn't believe him. He would make her. He hoped that she would be alright. He didn't want to see her suffer anymore... And he defiantly did not want to be the cause of it.

"Itachi-sama... what's her condition?" Sasori asked as he walked at Itachi's speed as they all entered the medical room.

"I don't know... This happened before. But she never told me what was wrong..." Itachi said in his monotone voice.

"What did she tell you last time?" Sasori asked as he felt your pulse.

"She said that it was just a headache... But I knew that she was lying..."

"Hey, what's going on, uh?" Deidara interrupted.

"Get away..." Itachi said quietly, although in his voice was a seriousness that Deidara understood as, back-up-or-I'll-kill-you.

Sasori was quiet for a moment. But he quickly got up and got a cloth and a bowl of cold water.

"Itachi-sama, keep this on her forehead at all times. If you have to dampen it again. Then do it. But keep it on her forehead as much as possible. She has a high fever." Sasori said as he handed the items to Itachi. Itachi nodded and said nothing. But Sasori did.

"Alright, everyone out... Let's leave Itachi-sama to his work..." Sasori said. The other six members all exited the room as they were told. Itachi looked at your face. Your hair was clinging to your facial features and you were panting heavily. He set the dampened cloth on your forehead and touched your hand. He shivered slightly. Your skin was so cold, yet your fever was so high. Your hands made his feel warm. And that was rare. He did a hand sign and he disappeared with you.

He transported the two of you to his room. You appeared on his bed. And he quickly got a blanket and covered you. You needed to be as warm as possible. Maybe you could sweat out your fever. Well, he needed to try everything he possibly could.

_"Poor, poor, Yuzuki-chan..." A voice hissed. _

_You stood there in the darkness, not knowing what to do. You felt like you were falling. But you never hit anything. You looked around the place to see if you could find that mysterious voice that sent chills up your spine._

_'Who are you...?' You thought as you watched yourself fall into and endless abyss. _

_"What... you don't know who I am? I'm the one who sent that pawn to erase your memories..." He hissed again._

_Your eyes narrowed, "Orochimaru..." _

_Something chuckled behind you as an arm came snaking it's way around your waist. You felt yourself stop falling. Your eyes widened as you felt something slimy, and hot caress your cheek. _

_"Oh, Yuzuki-chan... I could give you your memories back..." Orochimaru hissed in your ear as his free hand made its way to your cheek. It softly caressed it as he pushed your bangs out of the way, but immediately it fell back to where it was. _

_"What do you want...?" You asked. Your voice dripping with venom as his touched still lingered on you. You were revolted with his touch as you wanted to just strip the man from his skin and pull away all his muscles and bones apart._

_He chuckled; his voice was sickening to you as he spoke. _

_"You match up to Itachi's strength... and I need that so I can beat him..." Orochimaru hissed in your ear again as he pulled out a kunai, but the arm around your waist kept you there. _

_"What do you want from me...?" You asked again, you glared, not at him especially, but you wanted him to see it. Hopefully, he would see it. _

_"Itachi is stronger than me... and I don't like that..." Orochimaru started to say. "And you're the perfect tool to use to make it so that he will beg on his knees in front of me..." _

_"What in the world makes me want to do that for you?" You barked back at him. _

_He frowned, but his smirk came slithering back on his face. _

_"You wouldn't want yourself to hurt him yourself know would you?" Orochimaru whispered in your ear._

_Your eyes widened at the thought of it. "I would never hurt him, and what makes you think that you would make me?" _

_"I have my ways..." Orochimaru said as he turned you around so you could face him. _

_You wanted to punch him right now, but for some odd reason, you couldn't. _

_"Why can't I move...?" You asked him. _

_"Because I'm not allowing you to..." His voice hissed in your ear as he moved closer to you._

_"You sick bastard...Sawannai-de!" You yelled at him as his hands began to roam your body. _

_"Oh and why shouldn't I?" He hissed in your ear as he licked your cheek again. _

_"Because I do not want your disgusting hands on my body..." You said as you glared daggers at him. _

_"Glaring at me won't help you any..." Orochimaru hissed as his fingers traced down your arms, sending shivers down your spine. But then his right hand started to move up more. His fingers traced over your collar bone. You were afraid of him touching you in other places that were NOT appropriate. _

_"Then what can I do to make you STOP touching me?!" You barked at him again. He smirked. "Then do as I say, make Itachi lose to me..." _

_You couldn't do THAT. You didn't want to put Itachi in any danger. You would take anything; do anything else to protect him. _

_"I will NOT put him in any danger!" You yelled at Orochimaru. _

_He frowned. "Then you will die and beg at MY feet!!" He yelled. He took out his kusanagi, prepared to strike. His blade touched your skin, the blade cold and hard. But... the killing strike never hit you..._

You shot straight up; you could feel your bangs clinging to your face from the sweat that was dripping down from it. You're trembling body was shaking uncontrollably as the covers on your body thrown off your body.

"Yuzuki-chan!" The person yelled.

You couldn't tell who it was. Your vision was blurry from the tears that were pouring down your face.

"Yuzuki-chan! Ochitsuite!" The man yelled.

You felt that strong arms wrapped themselves around your shoulders as you felt yourself being pulled to the person chest.

You cried onto the person's chest, staining his clothes with the tears that fell down your cheeks.

"I-It was h-horrible..." You stuttered as you clutched onto the man's clothes.

"Tell me what happened, Yuzuki-chan..." He said as he stroked your hair, trying to calm you down.

"Itachi-kun..." You whispered. "Where's Itachi-kun!!" You yelled.

"I'm right here... It's alright Yuzuki-chan..." Itachi said as he continued to hold you close.

"He... he..." You started to say, but the words couldn't come out of your mouth.

"What happened? Who did it?" Itachi asked.

"O...Orochi...Orochimaru..." You said slowly as you started to calm down slowly.

"What did he do to you!?" Itachi yelled, his eyes narrowed at you as his voice rose.

"He... He..." You didn't want to repeat what he did to you.

"Yuzuki-chan... tell me..." He said to you in a gentle voice as he continued to stroke your hair.

You didn't say anything; you just continued to sob in his arms.

Itachi's POV

You watched her sob in your arms. You couldn't stand to see her this way. Crying in your arms, you not being able to do anything. It hurt you truthfully. After all the things that she has been through, she didn't need anymore of this agony. Whatever Orochimaru did to her... he _would _pay.

"I-Itachi-kun..." Yuzuki stuttered. You looked at her, raising her chin slightly with your hand.

"What... tell me what he did to you...?" You told her in a soft voice.

"He...he... t-touched me..." She said so quietly that you could almost not hear it.

"WHAT!!??" You yelled as you raised her chin more and propped her up so her face was right in front of yours.

"What do you mean he _touched_ you?!" You yelled again.

She cried more as she started to say. "He... touched me... his hands were... all over my b-body..."

Your eyes widened immensely. "Where?!" You yelled, but quieter this time.

"All...over..." She said as she closed her eyes; allowing even more tears to come out.

"Did he touch you anyplace inappropriate?" You asked as you grabbed her chin.

"Iie...but he was _going_ to..." She said.

You swiftly pulled her to you. She shook still, but her body was a little less tense. You ran your fingers through her hair as you continued to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay...he won't _ever_ touch you again..." You said to her quietly.

Yuzuki's POV

You heard him whisper in your ear as he continued to cradle you in his arms.

"Itachi-kun..." You whispered as you leaned against his chest and rested your hand on his chest as well.

"I'm here...don't worry..." He said to you.

You were comforted by his voice. You slowly began to calm down. You breathing became normal, but not your heart rate, that was still going a mile a minute. Being this close to Itachi made you slightly blush, but you were never going to let him see that.

You wished that you could stay like this forever. Just staying in Itachi's arms for the rest of your life... It felt so... _perfect_... being here, alone with him, him comforting you while stroking your hair, soothing you by whispering words into your ear. Feeling his hot breath upon your skin; making your skin just tingle with pleasurable satisfaction.

"You need to rest..." Itachi finally said to you, breaking your thoughts.

You were about to protest, but he put one finger to your lips to silence you.

"Just...rest..." Itachi said to you as his face moved closer to you.

What was he about to do? Kiss you? No...

His eyes looked into yours, looking into a pool of grief and sadness that could not be explained in any other way.

You tore away from his gaze; you didn't want to see those eyes gaze into your any longer. His eyes were just so full of emptiness that it saddened you. The pain in your heart was so similar to the one in his eyes. So full of emotion that you could just not explain.

You felt a pain through your body as something traveled through your mind again...

_"I'll get it." He said as he put the money on the counter. _

_"Itachi- san, there's no need to..." You protested. _

_But he put his finger to your lips. "I said; I got it..." He said quietly as he came closer to your face. _

_This made you slightly blush again. You cheeks turning there normal pale peach color to a soft peach._

You pulled back from the memory and looked around you. Itachi was gone. Thank goodness, at least he didn't have to see you go through another memory again...

You put your hand to your head as a huge surge of pain came through your head. You felt something being taken away from you; you couldn't tell what it was though... Then... it shouldn't be something important... Or so you thought...


	23. Chapter 22: Not like that

Chapter 22

Not like that

As sleep came over you, you dreamt of nothing. You just watched total darkness in you sleep, until you felt something move...

You looked over, you eyes only half open, and still very tired. Itachi was there, sleeping next to you. His perfect form just lying there... looking so peaceful... You shook your head. What were you thinking? You needed to stop thinking about him so much. But him being so... _perfect_ in every way made you stop and still stare at him. But there was something more that made you look at him differently. There was something, deep, _deep_; down inside that he kept hidden at all costs. Even if was literally threatened with death, he still would not tell. You knew that he hid it. You wondered if you were the only one who noticed this as well. You scooted closer to him. His back on the bed made him look straight up. His chest rising and falling and deep breaths soothed your soul. Making sure that this was really happening, not just a dream.

Before you knew it, you kept on scooting closer to him, and soon, you felt bare skin touch the others bare skin. His skin was colder than yours, making you shiver slightly as your arm came up and traced over his muscles on his arm. Your finger tips glided over every curve that was there as your fingers just automatically made its way to his cheek without your command. Softly caressed his cheek. Pushing his bangs to the side, making you look at his matured face. Your touch made him shift, changing his position so that his face was looking straight at you. You breathed in his scent as his breath caressed your face.

You pushed away his bangs again to look at his face. You knew that you wanted your memories back, but, how to get them back without that snakes help; was the problem. You wanted to know what kind of relationship you had with Itachi. What happened, even if you could just start a new one, you didn't want that. All the happy, depressing, and old memories, you wanted them all back. You hoped that Itachi would help you, but... you didn't know if he would... at least not yet.

You were broken from your thoughts as an arm wrapped around your waist. Itachi opened his eyes, and black eyes shone through the darkness, they almost seemed illuminated.

"Yuzuki-chan... you're touch is very tempting to me..." Itachi whispered to you.

You looked at him with a confused face, and then you looked at your hand, which was still on his cheek. You quickly took your hand off of him, he slightly frowned.

"What do you mean...'very tempting'?" You asked, whispering back.

You felt his grip tighten around your waist, but it was comfortable grip. And his other hand slowly trailed up your arm with his fingers tickling your skin, sending pleasurable chills up your body.

He leaned in closer to whisper in your ear. "Because... it makes me want to touch you back..."

You blushed madly at his statement. You hid behind your hands as you brought them up to your face. But, Itachi's cold hands brought them back down.

"Don't ever... hide your face from me..." He whispered to you seriously.

Your eyes stared straight at his, while his stared straight at yours. You felt as if the world around you didn't matter, as long as you were here with him, but, what does he think?

His face moved closer to yours. Unexpectedly, your eyes widened. You didn't know what to do, move away? Move closer?

You were so baffled, that you didn't know the blush that rose to your cheeks. Itachi smirked and whispered in your ear. "You know, you're so kawaii when you blush..."

You blushed even harder as you narrowed your eyes at him.

He moved away and got out of the bed. "Come on, let's go, Leader-dono wanted me to take you to him, he says that he has something for you to do."

You nodded as you sat up. You noticed that you weren't in your normal dress; you were in a black tang top and a pair of black shorts. The question was; who changed you?

Itachi seemed to read your thoughts. "Don't worry... I didn't look..." He said as he slipped on his mesh shirt, "...That much..." he said before then putting his V neck tee on. Before he slipped them on, you got a good look of his very well toned chest.

'Oh my gosh he's gorgeous....' You thought as he slipped on his cloak and then left the room, but not without grabbing his sugegasa.

You sighed as you also started to change into your dress that was lying across the desk in his room. You grabbed your cloak and sugegasa as well and quickly exited the room.

When you entered Leaders office silently, the silence did not change, but hey, what was new with the rest of this place? You could see nothing except the burning red eyes of Leader and his shadow.

"Yuzuki-chan, Itachi-san, I've been expecting you..." Leader said as he looked at you and then Itachi.

"Is there a reason for us to be here, Leader-dono?" You asked quietly in your monotone voice.

"Hai...Itachi-san..." Leader paused, creating tension in the air. "You will be training Yuzuki-chan for the next year."

You and Itachi were both taken back by this.

"Na-Nani!? Why?!" You yelled.

"Leader-dono, I don't understand why Yuzuki-chan needs training, she's strong enough as it is." Itachi said as well.

"Do not contradict me! Do as I say and train her!" Leader roared back.

You took a step back, kind of afraid of Leader.

"Leader-dono, I'm not questioning your command, but why _is_ Itachi-kun training me?" You asked in a polite tone, trying not to make Leader any madder than he already was.

Leader sat down and laced his fingers and set his chin on top of them while his elbows rested on the table.

"For the year that you have been in a coma... that is why. Since he is the best fighter among the rest of the Akatsuki, he will train you." Leader stated.

"I see..." You said quietly as you bowed your head.

"Start her training soon, I want her to be the one to fetch the Kyuubi; along with you and Kisame-san, Itachi-san." Leader said, his voice stern.

You raised your head at this. "Kyuubi..."

"Hai, you were previously at Konohagakure, they still have your trust if I am not mistaken, you should easily be able to go into Konoha and take out most of the guards there, and, with the training that Itachi will give you, who knows how powerful you will be..."

You lowered your gaze to the floor. "I... suppose..." You shook your head to get rid of the neglecting thought. "Wakatta."

"Good... now, leave." He said as he turned around.

You both bowed before departing the room. Once you closed the door, you heard stomping and clanging from another room.

"Do we have to know what is happening?" You asked in your monotone voice.

"We don't have to know... anything..." Itachi said, saying the last word very slowly.

"Well... it can't hurt to look? Can it?" You asked as you looked at him.

"I guess... it'll take up some time...And it'll make them shut the fuck up..." Itachi replied as you both started to walk down to... where else, but the kitchen...

"I CAN TO COOK, UN!!!" The blonde yelled.

"NO YOU CAN'T! EVEN IF YOU LOOKED LIKE A MAN YOU COULD NEVER COOK!!!" The fish hybrid roared back.

"NANI!!!? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!!!??" Deidara yelled back at him again.

"EXACTY WHAT IT MEANS!!!!!" Kisame yelled.

"We shouldn't have come in here..." You said quietly.

"You're right..." Itachi said as he nodded, but then shook his head at the sight of his partner and other member fight over who can and can't cook. The two of them CONINTUED to fight, totally ignoring you and Itachi.

"Do you think I should cook for them?" You asked Itachi.

"I don't know... it's up to you..." Itachi said as he shrugged.

Deidara and Kisame both stopped fighting as their ears picked up the words 'cook' and 'for'. They both looked towards you, and you suddenly felt like you were doomed, in a weird way.

"PLESE YUZUKI-CHAN!!!! COOK FOR ME—"

"US!!!" Kisame said, interrupting Deidara.

You sighed heavily. "I suppose..."

All of the men, excluding Itachi, all ran to the table, trying to get at the right end of the table, because they noticed that you normally served that side first. You didn't know why. Perhaps it was closer? You didn't really know, or care. But you started to get some ingredients for anmitsu.

"So Yuzuki-chan, what happened, un?" Deidara asked.

You stopped, and everybody seemed notice.

"What do you mean?" You asked. Still not resuming to making breakfast. You knew that you shouldn't make anmitsu this early in the morning, but, hey, who's caring?

"You know what I mean Yuzuki-chan, that thing that you had made you stay out for 3 days cold. It was more than just a headache. I know it." Deidara said seriously.

"It was just a headache, I'm okay right? I'm still standing right here in front of you, BREATHING, isn't that enough?" You asked as you turned towards them.

"No it's not Yuzuki-san. If you're being hurt, it's not okay. Why can't you tell us what's going on? Have you even told Itachi-sama yet?" Kisame said.

Itachi looked at you, and you looked at him, but you quickly pulled your gaze away from him.

"I'm guessing not..." Kisame said.

"Look guys, it's my problem; you don't have to worry about it..." You said as you finished making the anmitsu. You quickly put it on the table in front of the men and you also sat down in front of yours. Everybody ate slowly, not because it was bad, but, there was tension in the air. You just looked at yours for a while. Then, you finally took a bite. But... nothing was there... there was no taste. You couldn't taste anything.

"Hey guys... do you think that this is bad or something? It doesn't... taste funny?" You said across the table.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! IT'S GREAT, UN!" Deidara yelled.

Normally, you expected the sweet, sugary taste. That's pretty much what it was made of.

You stared at it for a minute, before getting up and saying, "Hey guys, have as much as you want, I'm not hungry..." You said as you threw the rest in the garbage and set the bowl in the sink.

"Are you sure you're okay Yuzuki-san? I mean, I can go do a ritual for you to make you fell better..." Some man said with silver-blonde hair.

"No...It's fine... um..." you started to say, but forgetting his name...

"Hidan..." He said as he looked at you with those violet colored eyes that reminded you of yours.

"Oh... right... Sumimasan..." You said as you walked out of the room.

"Yuzuki-chan... we're here for you... you don't need to hide anything from us..." Kisame started. But he trailed off.

"Trust me... It's not like that... I'll be fine..." You said.

He frowned, knowing that something was wrong. But, none of them could figure it out. Even the scarlet eyes could not see past through this...


	24. Chapter 23: Not enough

Chapter 23

Not enough

Kakashi was sitting in a tree. Trying to read his book. But, he couldn't focus. And, for him, this was a big problem if he had trouble reading his book. His focus was on the pain in his heart that had never mended since the year that she left Konoha. Yuzuki left a year ago and no one has heard of her since. Sasuke has been distance since she left as well. Kakashi was always trying to ask if he had seen her before she left. But he always replied with a blunt, "I have to focus on my training..." Something was wrong, even for the 'famous' Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashis heart as he had thought of her everyday. His old friend, a precious person to him. He wished that she would come back. He wanted to at least know how she was doing. But...

_Wishes were not enough..._

He thought of the times that he had spent with her. Such serenity surrounded his mind as he was with her. Wherever he looked, he always saw her. Her beautiful face in his mind could never leave, haunting him. His heart cried out for her return, and, hot tears brimmed his eyes as they were about to fall. But, he held them within with everything that he had, like if the would fall, it would be the end for him.

'She's strong, Kakashi...believe in her...' he thought as the tears pressed harder against his restraint, but still, his will power was strong.

'Get a hold of yourself...' Kakashi scolded himself. 'You can't cry like this...'

He tried once again to erase her from his mind, but that only brought more memories from the past to haunt him. Every detail of the memories grazed his mind with perfect pictures of her angelic face. But...

_Memories were not enough..._

He put his book away and just stared at the sky. The small scent of rain was very near. And no later, the rain came pouring down on him. Normally the refreshing rain would calm him, wash away all of his worries, but then, why wasn't it working now? He waits and waits. He did not know what he had felt for this woman. Love, maybe? He knew that deep down in his heart that he did. He looked back up at the sky, trying to gather his thoughts.

Night came so slow. He still had not moved from the spot. Hoping, that if the moon came out, then so would she. Hoping that he would see her again as the rain shrouded his mysterious form. But...

_Hoping was not enough..._

Once morning, his eyelids heavy, but he refused to close them. He thought that if he closed them, your picture would come back into his gaze. A dark ring circled his revealed eye as he stared straight ahead. Several times he had closed his eyes, only to snap them open again, seeing her. His soaking wet body was numb from the coldness of the rain, but, he didn't care. Maybe the numbness would cause him to forget you. But that only made him think of you more as he jumped from the tree onto the ground. He staggered slightly as he started to walk towards his house.

He entered his house and slummed over to his bed, but immediately regretting what he had done. Because the photograph on his headboard made his heart sink. A picture of him, her, and a torn out piece that erased someone else was standing next to the one of him in his younger years, and his present team right now. He picked up the torn picture. He had purposely torn out a piece of that photo. Only he and the two others knew of who it was. But, did they both still have it? It showed him and her when they were both ANBU's. He was on a team with her and _him_. But, he didn't want any memory of him what's so ever. His dreams of the future had abandoned him when his two best friends died when he was younger. All of his hope was lost. All of his dreams were lost. But...

_Dreams were not enough..._

He realized that he had finally fallen asleep, her face, he scent, her _touch_; all still in his mind. He remembered when he has first seen her so many years. 5 years ago he didn't recognize her. Nobody did, even Sasuke. Kakashi slowly got up, changed his clothes, his thoughts still resting on her.

As he walked to the training grounds, bypassing the first time in years he had seen her. The gate's of Konoha. He wanted to find her. He knew that he did. But he couldn't do anything. All he could do was pray for her safety. Pray that she were alright. But...

_Praying was not enough..._

He hoped that his prayers would be answered and he could see her again. But, when would he? What if it would make him wait for even more years to come? Who knew...but, he didn't want those tears of agony to overflow that were strained back in the bottom of his heart to ever come out. As she once told him...

_No fear..._

He hoped that only she could mend this hole in his heart that he knew would remain forever if he found out if she was hurt in any way. He wanted to know. He wanted to know. But only she would show herself at the perfect moment. And he hoped that only she, would peer into his eyes, and tell him that it was okay...

_Only you are enough..._


	25. Chapter 24: Real emotion

Chapter 24

Real emotion

The hot mid-summers day of July washed over you. The sun burning onto your form sent beads of sweat running down your forehead. A sudden soft wind blew and cooled your face. Strands of your hair flowed around you in a delicate pattern. The tresses in front of your face stuck to your façade. You bit your lip and looked back up at the man in front of you. His black locks that framed his face blew softly in the wind. You looked at him amazed, at how he hasn't even broken a sweat. His scarlet eyes have been staring down at you for a moment. Half a year of training with him has been tough work for you. Your memories still have not come back to you. But every now and then, you would see only a picture, and then it would fade away, just as quickly as it came. A pain always came in your head, and every time it came, it would seem worse than the last.

You lifted your head to see him. And, hoped that you could stand to train some more. You wanted to. Over the past seven months that he has been training you, you believed that you have become stronger. And, it has shown as well.

"Yuzuki-chan... come on, get up." Itachi said as he bent down to your level. He put out his hand and

"H-Hai..." You said as you took it and he pulled you both up.

He looked deep into your eyes. You looked back at him. Over the time that the two of you had spent together, you trusted him more, as he did to you. You were thankful, because he did not try anything on you. The closets that he has ever been to you is probably when you two are going to sleep, but he only wraps his arms around your waist and just gazes into your eyes. Your always wondering what he is thinking. You wish you could know, but, you can't read minds.

"Yuzuki-chan, I think it's time to call it a day..." Itachi said.

You looked at him confused and said. "Are you sure? We could still train some more, I mean, I'm not—"

But he cut you off with a finger to your lips. "If I say we're done, then we're done. Got it?"

You looked down with a small smile on your face. "Wakkata..."

"Good." Itachi says as he starts to walk away, pulling your hand lightly. You jog a little to catch up with him and he holds your hand caringly.

He turns un-expectantly around the hideout and pulls you along. You started to question where he was taking you, but gripped your hand harder, meaning that he did not want you to question him. He led you through the forest grounds, normally; you weren't supposed to come out here without Leaders permission, so what was going on through Itachi's head? You pondered this as he pulled you more through the forest. He finally stopped in a clearing by a lake. His hand was still in yours as you looked at his back that was still facing you. What was he planning...?

Itachi's POV

You couldn't stand it anymore. You couldn't stand that she couldn't remember you, all the times that you two have shared. You wanted to find out what was wrong with her. Very soon, you would be traveling back to Konoha with her and Kisame. And, if anything did happen, you wanted to know what, if she had been caught being in the Akatsuki.

You didn't know how to retrieve her memories, but the only way to, was going to be difficult. You didn't know if it would work, but, you would have to try. You walked away from the hideout, because you didn't want the rest of them to know what you were going to do. You hated yourself for doing this to her again. You really didn't want to. But... if pain was the only way, then so be it...

Yuzuki's POV

You stared at him as he still stood there with his brooding figure still standing there, but his hands were beginning to turn colder still. You looked at him tentatively. You were about to put your hand on his shoulder, but he came before you did. He grabbed your shoulders, and made you look at him straight into his eyes. You were shocked. You did look, but the last thing that you remember... was his mouth, saying, "I'm sorry..."

_You looked around at where you were. You didn't know where, but it seemed all too familiar to you. You've been here before... but... when? You looked down the road, it was silent... Too... silent... _

_You let out a yelp when someone grabbed your shoulder and forced you around to see them. You were thankful that it was only Itachi. _

_"Itachi-kun... what's going on? Where are we?" You asked him as you looked around at the red and black streets. You looked at the sky, it was red, and the clouds were black as well. _

_"Where is this?" You asked again. He took your hand gently. _

_"I'm sorry for doing this Yuzuki-chan... it's the only way I could think of though..."_

_You were silent for a minute; you didn't know what he meant. _

_"What do you mean Itachi-kun? I don't understand..." _

_He stood there... silent. Was he avoiding your questions? Maybe, you wanted to know why, but then, just like the memories, you saw yourself, and this time, there wasn't Itachi..._

_You watched as your young form walked silently on the streets. The one in front of you, her eyes were so... sad. You looked at her and she had nothing. You could feel it. But, the more that she came closer, the more you realized, that this was you. _

_"I-Itachi-kun... is that—"_

_"Yes Yuzuki-chan... that is you. This is when you were twelve years old, as I was thirteen. I'm going to have to replay your worst memories..."_

_He turned to you, you looked at him, and his eyes were so sad, much more sad than the girl that you saw. _

_"And I'm so sorry for doing this..." He said as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders. _

_You were a little surprised, how bad could your worst memories possibly be? _

_"You don't have to apologize Itachi-kun... I need to see them; this is my past, so I should know what they are..." _

_You wrapped your arms around his stomach as he breathed in the delicious scent of your hair. He ran his fingers through your hair and you had this feeling inside of you that just flipped. You loved being next to him, and you knew it too. But why did you deny it so much? You shouldn't have to if he feels the same way you do to him, right? _

_"Come on... you need to see this..." Itachi said as he grabbed your hand and started to pull you along. _

_"What do I need to see?" You asked. "Is it something I did?" _

_He shook his head solemnly at you. "No... It's something I did..." _

_You were confused. What did he mean by that? Did you see him do this in the past? _

_He seemed to read your thoughts and answered. "No, you didn't see what I did. You saw the out come, but never saw the action that I did." _

_"Tell me what you did then!" You said as you pulled your hand out of his. _

_He looked a little shocked as you pulled back away from him. The people that were walking around them seemed to move in slow motion then, the leaves and sound became a whirling pattern of color and brightness around him. He wanted to tell you the real reason he couldn't say it, he was afraid that if he did, you would only think that it was a lie. You couldn't understand the pressure building inside of him. _

_"I can't tell you now... now here at least..." He finally said. "Just follow me to see what I did... It cannot be explained in words." _

_"Then why are you here?" Your voice was petulant again. "If you believe what you say, then I should be the only one here and just walking around aimlessly by myself until I see it." _

_He shook his head. "Let's go." _

_Itachi's POV_

_She stood there, staring at him, so darkly beautiful in the pattern light. Why wouldn't she come? He wanted to tell her how much he'd been suffering, trying to control himself, hoping that if he could resist the urge long enough, he would finally have power over it. _

_He needed to show her before it was too late. _

_"Well?" She asked. _

_He anger made him want her even more. Her perfect figure, her mystifying eyes, and her perplexing voice just made him have the urge to do things that you did not even mention to yourself. _

_"Just tell me!" Her anger seemed to coax you though. Because before you knew what you were doing, you reached out and pulled her to you. Your lips hovered over hers as you were about to go farther. But you realized what you were about to do._

_'Itachi! What the hell is wrong with you!? Don't do it!' You told yourself as you pulled away, angry with yourself for doing such a thing. She probably didn't even feel the same way about you. So why even push it. You had to show her what you both did, and then, when her memories come back, let her choose what she wants. _

_"Let's go, we don't have time to waist." You said it too hard. Your anger was pulling through the veil that shrouded your real emotions. _

_"Itachi-kun... what's wrong..." She said as she touched your hand. You laced your fingers with her and she seemed to enjoy it. _

_"There is nothing, but I have to show you before all of my chakra is depleted from using the Sharingan too long." _

_She looked a little sad, but she said. "All right..." _

_Yuzuki's POV_

_He was hiding something from you, and you knew it. What was he trying to hide though? But you remembered his breath that mingled with yours. It felt so good to you. You didn't know what to do though when his lips were only inches away from touching. His eyes pored over with emotion, but he had quickly turned away from you. You were disappointed, but you would never let him know that. _

_He started to lead you through the streets. And you recognized the Uchiha crest on the walls as he led you through. _

_"Itachi-kun..." You were about to say something, but his grip had tightened. _

_What was going on? You didn't' know what to say, what to do, but when you saw that his younger form was killing people of his own clan, you stopped. Your heart had seemed to stop as well. THIS is what happened when you were younger. You didn't know what to say. You were speechless. If this is what he did... then it had already happened, and...Were you okay with this? You seemed to be. When someone would normally run away from the man that had killed his own clan, you stood perfectly still. Granted your mouth was slightly parted. But only from shock. This would normally shock someone. You weren't that shocked though. But then... what had YOU done... to get into the Akatsuki...? _

_"Itachi-kun... is this—"_

_"Yes Yuzuki-chan... I did this. I killed my own clan at the age of thirteen. And I did it without any fear." He turned to you. "Yuzuki-chan, this is what I did. I'm not proud of it, but I'm not regretting what I did."_

_"Then why did you do it?" You asked as you put a hand on his shoulder. His muscles seemed to relax at your touch._

_"They were holding me back. So many dreams for my future that did not even interest me were in their thoughts. So... I decided to erase them from the equation of my life." _

_You smiled lightly. So that's what he wanted. He wanted to live his own life. Not by someone else's rules. You understood now. _

_"It's alright Itachi-kun... I understand what you mean." _

_He looked at you, hiding the shock from his face. "So... You know why I showed you this?" _

_You were about to say something, but nothing came out. You didn't know why he showed you this. "Iie... Why?" _

_He looked away for a moment before turning back to you. _

_"Because you did the same thing." _

_Your eyes widened and your heart seemed to have stopped. You looked down. _

_"Are you sure I did such a thing?" You asked him. _

_He nodded his head slowly. You looked up, but, you thought that that was a mistake. You saw that your younger form was already on her killing spree. You looked over at your fallen members of your family. They looked like they had been betrayed; well they did, so why didn't they look like it? _

_You walked ahead of Itachi. And you found that you were at the head families house; your house. _

_You watched yourself kill your parents without any mercy. You felt a cold hand come in contact with yours again. You looked back up at Itachi. Neither of you said anything. You wanted him to talk, say something, but he didn't... _

_"Itachi-kun... take me back... I've seen enough." You said as looked away. You felt your chin being pulled up by his fingers. _

_"I'm so sorry... for hurting you again..." Itachi said solemnly. _

_You looked at him strangely. _

_"What do you mean...'again'?" You asked. _

_He looked away. When he gave you the silent treatment that meant that something was wrong. _

_"Itachi-kun! Just tell me!" You yelled at him._

_"I HURT YOU, OKAY!" He yelled. _

_You took a step back. He... hurt you? No, impossible. He couldn't have possible have hurt you. He promised that he would protect you... not hurt you... _

_"Itachi-kun... that... that can't be true... can it?" You asked. He pulled his fingers away from you. _

_Judging from the silence that he was giving you, you knew that it was true. You saw the world spinning around you again, and you knew that he was taking you back in time. You saw that you two were in his bedroom; he pushed you against the wall and started to yell at you._

_Saying, "What the hell happened between you two?!" _

_"N-Nothing happened..." _

_"What do you mean 'nothing happened'? I just saw you with another man!" _

_You watched the scene with pure horror in your eyes. He wouldn't do this to you. There had to be a reason why he would get so angry with you._

_"I d-didn't mean for that to happen..."_

_"Of course you didn't...Tsukuyomi!" _

_You couldn't watch anymore. _

_"Itachi-kun... take me back...please..." You whispered so quietly. _

_You thought you saw Itachi nod his head. He touched your shoulder and you both were warped out of the Tsukuyomi world. _

You slowly walked away from him. You leaned against a tree.

"Yuzuki-chan..." Itachi started to say, but he trailed off.

You didn't say anything to him. But a severe pain came through your head. You clutched your head and sank to the ground in agony.

"Yuzuki-chan!" Itachi yelled as he came over to you.

He knelt by your side and felt your forehead, it was burning.

"Not again..." Itachi said as he picked you up.

He started to run again. He took a quick glance at you and saw that your lips were turning purple.

"Hang on Yuzuki-chan..." Itachi said as he quickly ran into the hideout.

You clutched your head and scratched down your face, leaving bright red scratch mark in your skin.

"Just hang on..."


	26. Chapter 25: Organization

Chapter 25

Organization...

Something lurched inside of you as you quickly snapped your eyes open. You quickly sat up and looked around to see where your cloak and sword were. You didn't care how, where, or why you were feeling this way, you had to get out of here now. You finally saw them and then swiftly left the room.

You quickly found the exit without anybody noticing you, so, you felt a relief fall over you. When you reached the outside, you felt something hot rush through your body. The summer's night wasn't as cold as it was supposed to be. The humidity gave the air a sticky feeling like you could just grab it with your own fingers.

You knew that you were not asleep for that long then. The last thing you remember was fainting in Itachi's arms. You hoped that he didn't go through much trouble all for you. You slowly walked over to a boulder that was nearby. You jumped onto it and crossed your legs. Placing your elbows onto your knees. Your eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

'What's happening to me...?' You thought as you twiddled with your fingers and went through the possible answers in your head. But none of them seem logical.

You sighed in defeat of your own self. "What am I going to do...?" You whispered to yourself.

You didn't expect an answer, but only the wind was your comfort as it glided across your skin.

'More importantly...' You started to think. 'What about Itachi-kun?'

You felt your heart practically jump within your chest as you said his name. What was this feeling that you felt for him? Was it—no... It couldn't possibly be that... You couldn't do that. He's incapable of such a thing isn't he? What if he didn't feel that way about you? What if he didn't return the feeling? Who knows...?

You sighed again. Why were you even here? You were just a burden to everyone else in this organization. You didn't really do anything. The training might have helped over the year, but what was it for? Just for killing time or something?

You hopped of the boulder and clenched your fists.

'Leader-dono said something about Kyuubi...' You thought as you started to walk away.

"Then let's go find that Kyuubi..." You said quietly as you felt the wind pick up violently. You hair swayed violently in the wind. Your eyes felt like chakra was going to them. You didn't understand why, you didn't care why. You wanted to be useful, and, now was the time to do it...

As you finally saw the gates of Konoha, two guards were standing watch. You assumed that they were there in case any intruders came. The gates were closed, the only thing to do was go over right? Oh well, you didn't want to waste anything, so you just walked over to the guards. Your chakra kept building in your eyes. What was happening? You saw the people so clearly through the fog. And you felt some power rushing through you. Whatever it was... you _loved_ it...

"Hey! Who are you and what is your purpose here?" One of the guards said.

Only two of them were in the way, you needed to erase the still kindness in your heart. Was this the only way...? You quietly walked passed them with your head bowed so that it would show your face. Your eyes now closed.

"Hey! I said—

But he trailed off as you looked at him. The color of his skin, his lips lost all of its blood, and his eyes were now practically pale. You watched the man fall down to the ground in utter death.

'Did... I do that?' You thought as the frown on your face remained. You slightly turned your head the other way to the other guard. You couldn't let anybody live if Leader said that Konoha trusted you. You grabbed your hat that was inside your cloak and put it on your head. It was time for the predator to hunt...

You looked around. Figures, no-one was out. But why would they be if it's at least 3 in the morning? You smirked to yourself and looked at a picture that Leader gave to you in previous meetings with the rest of the Akatsuki.

_"This is the Kyuubi, the nine tails" Leader said as he handed out three pictures to Itachi, you and Kisame. The other Akatsuki members got other pictures of other tailed beast as well. _

_You looked at the picture with interest. But something in your head gave to a sever pain. You touched your head lightly. A little used to the pain in your head. You didn't want anybody to notice. You had some connection to this boy, you knew it. _

_"But... there is one problem..." Leader said, his voice serious. "Orochimaru has been targeting the nine tails for some unknown reason. Let's just assume right now that he wants him out of the equation for us. So we can't have the tailed beast's power._

_"But, if we can all do this together, once Yuzuki-chan's strength has returned to her, then we shall invade the Sound country. This time... we'll all erase THEM from the equation..." _

_'That's why he wants me to train with Itachi-kun...' You thought as you slightly glanced at Itachi._

_"Now, once we get to Orochimaru's hideout, there is one specific item we need back..." Leader started to say again. You listened with great intensity, like if you didn't hear this, then you'd die. "We need our ring back. There is too much of a risk that he could infiltrate our hideout with his shinobi. We will take out that chance of him coming; we don't need that pathetic creature slithering around our terrain..._

_"Now, the first thing we need to think of is a plan. I've already got one, but... Yuzuki-chan... What do you think...?" Leader said. _

_Your head slowly perked up. Your impassive eyes looked at him with such intensity that you felt as if he was uncomfortable. In your mind you thought of a quick plan, it might have been a little wordy, but, it was for the best. _

_You seemed to take longer than you thought, because a silver-blonde figure interrupted your thoughts. _

_"We need your plan today Yuzuki-chan..." Hidan said. _

_You glared at the man and he seemed to understand which made him shut up instantly. _

_"I suggest that we take this in steps. We can have how ever many we need, but, we do need to limit it so we can have what we want faster. _

_"I think that stage one of our plan should be money. When reach the proper amount, which can be decided later, we can go to stage two, a money capital—_

_Someone interrupted you with a huge burst of laughter. The laughter belonged to Kakuzu. _

_"How do you expect to make a money capital?!" Kakuzu said in between laughs. _

_"You don't get it do you?" You asked with an annoyed voice, your voice stern though which made his laughter cease._

_"If we can make money AS a capital, then, we have the upper hand." You started out again as you folded your hands together and placed your elbows on the table so that you could rest your chin upon your head without leaning down. _

_"This is a smart choice, go on Yuzuki-chan. If you actually listen to what she is saying Kakuzu, then you will understand!" Leader said, his voice rising with every word that he said. _

_"Yes, but how is it any different?" Kakuzu asked. "If we have money, what's the difference between that and money as a capital?"_

_"It's called income Kakuzu. The 'five great countries' each have a feudal lord am I not correct? Well, they also serve as a huge piece of it. The shinobi of those countries are not there just for looks and don't show there strength until war. They do missions from ranking D to S. D and C being for academy students, such as picking potatoes or watching kids, or for C, escorting. C and B for Chunin, escorting or protecting someone fore either one. B and A for Jonin, doing special missions such as assassination or protecting a royal. And S for ANBU, the hardest missions, trying to stop us for example. You should know that out of all people." Your voice was stern as you spoke as you looked out into nothingness. _

_"But also," You continued. "The shinobi there just don't do it for free. They get paid by the person or persons who asked them to do it. And, it also depends who the person is. Why the person is doing it. Where the person is asking it to be done. What is it that they will be doing. That is going to depend on the income of the shinobi who are going to do the mission. The money ranging from 3,000 ryo to 1,000,000,000 ryo. The people who request these missions can come from one of the alliance countries, rarely opposing ones._

_"Now, what do you think happens when two countries decree a treaty of peace and desire to join forces?" You asked. _

_"They help each other with the economy, un." Deidara said. _

_"Exactly. But, there will be conflicts, such as with the trading and or money. Sooner or later they will come to an agreement, so, the outcome will be decided how internal or external it is. External meaning that there will be small battles here and there throughout the countries, such as Chunin, maybe Jonin. If it is internal, then most likely it has a higher chance of fighting. That's why there is such a thing as war."_

_"So, what is your main plan Yuzuki-san?" Kisame asked as he touched his Samehada, reassuring himself that he could cut anybody here to ribbons with a mere wave of his sword. _

_"What I'm trying to get at, is that if you can control the economy, then you control the village. And, I'm sure..." You said as you looked at Leader. "That what Leader wants is for us to rule all of the villages, am I not correct?" _

_You figured that Leader smirked by his remark. "Such a smart girl for her age. No wonder you graduated to ANBU at the age of 7. _

_"You all know that shinobi exits for battle. The piece of they're 'reward', as Yuzuki-san explained earlier, is that they get paid for putting there lives on the line to protect and carry out the mission. The 'five great countries' still _try_ and get along, besides Sound. They still aren't that bad. All of the countries are large, and, Fire being the largest has the most trust in them. The people from the surrounding countries still try and make a peace treaty with them. Sometimes working out, sometimes not. Fire is in alliance with Rice, Tea, Water, and Sand. Two of these major countries such as Sand. All of the villages are large and they have trust in every one of them. The contracts fly between the countries like birds. They want to make sure that they will uphold their village at whatever it takes. But, unlike the larger countries, such as Rice, Tea, and Water, that can't be just. Keeping peace takes a large amount of organization and money. Especially in the times for war, but, depending on how desperate they are from the war, they either lower or raise the taxes. But, if they don't have any money, how can they uphold their economy?" Leader started to say. Everyone knew the answer, but did not dare to interrupt. "Putting it short, sweet, and to the point, not trying to mince words, they can't."_

_"And that's where the Akatsuki comes in..." Sasori said quietly, his impassive voice in monotone. _

_"Exactly..." Leader said. _

_"When we have no allegiance to any country, and, considering how powerful we are, not only in strength, but also the mind, we can defeat all in out way..." Kisame said. _

_"But... that's not our objective at the moment..." Leader said. _

_"Our real motive is to get clients to come to us, and we shall provide them with what they want and when the need it." Hidan said. _

_"Accruing the amount of power we can create an emaciated organization that the bellicose need that the small countries need." You said. "The more countries we 'fraternity' with, the more that will likely to call us in a situation. Furthermore, taking advantage over that, we can control the market of war, even if we don't have to fight, taking on all wars with trifling amounts of money at a time._

_"Also, when we control the tailed beasts, we will be able to cause more conflict, making the countries come to for help even more. We will be irresistible to the villages council, we will control the politics of war as well as the skirmishing, by then, when will have established a monopoly._

_"These are only two stages, they might be long. But I would rather them be long and tedious than running up and ruining things. I'm sure I know what Leader-dono wants for the third stage..." _

_"Once we have completed stage two of your plan, then the shinobi council, the system, and economy will collapse. All countries will have to rely on us. And... What's sweeter than world domination...?" Leader said slyly. _

_'Of course... figures...' You thought as you leaned back in your chair. _

_"I must say Yuzuki-chan... I didn't know that you were THAT smart. I knew you were smart, but, this is just pure brilliance, how did you come up with this, mine is much similar..." Leader said as he looked at you, his fiery, red eyes staring straight at you. _

_You smirked from behind your cloak collar. "Like you said... 'What's sweeter than world domination'...? So... is that why you had Itachi-kun train me through the year?" _

_"Hai, you might have gotten a little rusty over the year you were asleep. That's why we had to brush up on that. When we also raid Orochimarus place you'll need your strength there." _

_"I see...sound's promising...what about the Kyuubi though?" You asked. _

_"It is still our top mission, but, getting back that ring, and erasing some of the Otonin from the scene will help immensely. We would like to get the Kyuubi though, as well as the rest of the tailed beast. Sasori and Deidara will be going after the one-tailed beasts. We have to go in the order, as Kisame described. If we don't, then the statue that we put the demon power in will explode." Leader explained. _

_"Souko..." You said silently. "Sumimasan..." _

_You quietly stood up and then walked out of the room. You knew what to do. But, first, before anything else, you needed to back there. You needed to get 'him'. And, see if 'he' was still there... Hopefully, while you had been asleep, and trained with Itachi, that nothing too bad would have happened. You wondered, you being 18, Kakashi would now be 26, Naruto would be 15, as well as Sakura and Sasuke. How was Sasuke? You hoped that he was alright and didn't do anything too bad while you were gone. But, you needed to find out soon. So, you set off to Konohagakure..._

What was it that made you dislike what you were going to find out? You didn't know. You closed your eyes, hoping that sleep would overtake you, but it didn't. You wondered why. But, sooner than you expected, the sun came over the horizon. You looked down, you knew the one place that Kakashi would be. But, what would he think of you? You couldn't wear your Akatsuki cloak; that would give away your cover, so, you decided that you would take it off. You left the cloak and hat on the branch that you were trying to sleep on.

You jumped off to the K.I.A stone. The one place, you knew where he would be...


	27. Chapter 26: Never knowing

Chapter 26

Never knowing...

As you jumped in front of the K.I.A stone, you pondered. Who was on here? You never really looked at the stone really. You wondered why. Were you afraid that some of your family would be on here? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe you were afraid of seeing the some of your closets friends engraved on here. What if _he _was? You erased the thought from your mind and ran your slender fingers over the names that were carved into the stone.

"It's been a while... Yuzuki-chan..." Someone said behind you.

You quickly turned around. You saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san..." You said quietly as you looked back over at the stone.

You didn't remember much, Itachi had shown you some here and there, trying to at least regain all of your memories, but still, nothing had worked besides the Tsukuyomi. Sometimes it did work when he tried sometimes different, but he almost blamed himself for causing torture to you because pain was inflicted throughout your body.

"Where have you been?" Kakashi asked.

You didn't answer, you didn't what to answer. What kind of response were you supposed to make up at this very _pressuring_ moment.

"...Important places..." You said quietly, almost a whisper.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and it pulled you around to face Kakashi.

"Tell me the truth!" Kakashi said, almost yelled.

"It is true... what are you talking about anyways?! Is there a problem that I have been away for two years!? I was training!" You yelled, on accident.

He released your shoulder.

"Training? You too went away to go training?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"Naruto went on a training trip with Jiraiya-sama. And Sakura, I haven't seen her in quite some time; she's been training with Tsunade-sama."

You were silent for a moment.

"What about Sasuke-kun?" You asked.

Kakashi was silent. He looked away, averting his eyes to the K.I.A stone behind you.

"...He's gone..." Kakashi said, hesitating a little.

You didn't know what to say. What did he mean by 'gone'? You couldn't possibly think that thought that he could've...

"Where did he go?" You asked.

"..."

"Answer me!" You yelled. You wanted to cry, but you couldn't.

"He's with Orochimaru now..." Kakashi finally said.

Your heart stopped.

'No... it couldn't possibly... he couldn't have... possibly gone to... _him_...' You thought, slowly the world started to twist and turn.

_"Yuzuki-chan... I told that he would come here for power..." Orochimaru hissed in your ear. _

_You didn't dare move, you couldn't, not by Orochimarus doing though, on your own. You couldn't believe what you heard. _

_"Oh Yuzuki-chan... you could see him... save him..." A cackle was heard from his throat. "He chose this path by himself. He came to me. I did nothing but send people to tell him and to guide him. They were killed on the way, but, no matter... I have my vessel..." _

_Your eyes widened. "What do you mean 'vessel'?" _

_He chuckled from behind you. He wrapped one arm around your waist, the other running down your back, slowly moving its way up to your shoulder. _

_"Once of age, and once I have completely regenerated my power of switching bodies, then I will switch into his body. It's a simple meaning of weighing Konoha, Sasuke, and all of you..." _

_"What are you saying? That you knew that he would come to you, so you attacked Konoha, and came to the Chunin exams at that exact time!?" _

_"No wonder you graduated at top of your class... You're so very clever..." Orochimaru hissed in your ear. His hand moving dangerously closer to your chest with every passing second. _

_"You could gain power as well Yuzuki-chan... all I have to do... is wait... and then I can give you back all of your memories... all those precious memories of yours? Ka?" Orochimaru hissed in your ear so quietly. "All I need it Itachi-san's weakness... that's it..." _

_You tried to pull away, but this was Orochimaru's realm. He controlled what happened here, not you. Instead, it seemed as if Orochimaru was controlling your body instead. You turned to face him, your eyebrows furrowed. _

_"I told you before... I will not hurt Itachi-kun. I would kill myself if I did..." You said. _

_"Are you sure about that? We can make an agreement on that..." Orochimaru said. _

_"What are you saying?" You asked. _

_"If you ever hurt Itachi-san, then, you find Itachi-san's weakness, and... you come over to my side. You will be under my watch the entire time, and, I would be the one training you... so... what do you think?" _

_"You're crazy!" You yelled. "Why in the world would I shake on that!?" _

_"Well, since you're never going to hurt Itachi-kun, then you shouldn't have to worry about it..." _

_"..." You stayed silent, you wouldn't, so what did you have to lose? "Wait, but if I don't, then, I get all of my memories back without anyone getting hurt." _

_"Fine then..." He put out his hand. You hesitantly grasped it. Immediately, you felt your body pulse with pain. You felt something being sucked out of you. Maybe it was just a side affect. _

_"I can show you a part of your memory right now..." He crooned in you ear. He pulled you closer to his body unwilling. _

_"First, get your filthy hands off of me. Second, I'll do that when a hell freezes over! And third - I don't know what kind of jutsu you put on Sasuke-kun - but who would want to join you?!" You yelled through the pain. _

_"Someone like you perhaps?" Orochimaru hissed as he bared his fangs and bit down into your neck._

_You slightly gasped at the pain that emitted from your neck. The fangs that had dug deep into your flesh left a small trail of blood as he lifted up. Three small dots that looked like commas except more circular appeared on the left side of your neck. Your eyes widened as you went to reach for your neck, but Orochimaru grasped your hand before you could move it. _

_"Don't worry my dear, the pain won't last for too long... well... you could die, but, it's you that I put the curse on, you'll probably live..." Orochimaru said as he touched your head with his forefinger. You leaned back a little and found yourself drowned in another memory. _

_As you stood in the middle of Itachi's room, you thought that Orochimaru had sent you back... But of you were wrong..._

_"Yuzuki-chan?!" Itachi said as he looked at you._

_"No, get away from me!" You yelled as you walked backwards. _

_What was happening...?_

_"Yuzuki-chan..." Itachi said sadly and quietly as he started to walk towards you. _

_"NO! JUST STAY BACK!" You yelled once again as you hit the cold surface of the wall. _

_"Yuzuki-chan... please..." Itachi said as he placed one of his hands by your chin. _

_"What do you want from me?!" You yelled as tears started to come down your eyes. _

_You watched as tears started to pour down your face. This... wasn't possible... Itachi? Making __**you **__cry? No... he would never... would he?_

_"Yuzuki-chan... I want-"_

_"Save it! I don't trust you any more Itachi-kun!" You yelled as you turned around and started to walk away. But he grabbed your arm and spun you back around. You ended up lip locked with Itachi. Your eyes widened as you tried to pull back. But that stupid wall was in the way. _

_This... couldn't have happened... he would never hurt you... Wait a minute! This was like the same thing that he showed you, he said that he had hurt you... Was this it? _

_But, of course Orochimaru would show the worst memories, maybe he had played the worst. And, this is what Itachi had done to you. You could only believe this he didn't do this on his free time. He did it for a reason, so, that's the only reason that you needed. _

_You had to make it look real though. But... what if Itachi did this again? No, you wouldn't think that... not now... _

_"STOP IT OROCHIMARU!!!!" You yelled trying to pretend that you were being hurt. _

_"Heh, heh, heh..." He cackled. "You see it my way then?" _

_You smirked, making sure that he didn't see it though, "yeah, just get me out of here! Let me go!" _

_"As you wish..." _

You felt yourself being dropped out of the memory. And, you feel to the ground with a thud. You felt yourself like you had some kind of deadly disease.

"Yuzuki-chan!?" Kakashi questioned as he bent down next to you.

"Just...cast a sleeping jutsu on me!" You yelled as you felt your whole body go numb. You couldn't control any actions that you did. And, you felt like you were a useless doll. Kakashi quickly did a jutsu that made you fall asleep, and, then he started to carry you back to his house.

When you finally awoke, he was sitting by your side. His hand in yours. You quickly took your hand out and looked around the room. A bookshelf, full of ninja books, genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu...Icha Icha paradise series...

You sweat dropped.

'I'm I a pervert's house... great...' You thought sarcastically.

You looked around, and you looked at what you were wearing, you're regular, but new clothes, ones that looked like that Akatsuki's now. Except, it was a spaghetti strap tang top with a mesh under that that had mesh sleeves down to your elbows. A regular pair of blue pants was rolled a little bit to show your ankles. Your shoes were the regular Akatsuki shoes.

You picked up something. You listened carefully, it was coming from outside. You quickly got up, and then went to the door. You didn't know how you knew that someone was going to knock on the door, but, you decided to shake it off.

"Oi, Kak—Yuzuki-chan!" An ANBU stood in front of the door.

"Yuba-san?" You questioned.

"What are you doing here!? I thought that you had disappeared! Or... I should be saying... where's Kakashi-san? And, why are you at his house? Looking like you just woke up?"

"That's because I just did! Anyways, he's sleeping right now, I'll give whatever you need to him." You replied, knowing how the regular ANBU thing went, messaging and all.

"All I need you to tell him, is that the Jiraiya-sama will be coming here with Naruto again very soon. Tsunade-sama wanted to talk to him about something. Isn't that great! Naruto is coming back after two years!"

"Yeah... very great..." You said slyly, you knew what to do.


	28. Chapter 27: In midst of ANBU

Chapter 27

In midst of ANBU

Your plan was going to work out perfectly. Any day now Naruto would arrive with Jiraiya, and now, you could prove that you would be useful to the Akatsuki. But first, where could you get money easily? A lot of money...

You walked down the entrance to Konoha. It has been about two weeks. You have been living with Kakashi. Since he just beat you to a dead horse about you staying at his house. Saying how you might faint again, and then no one would be there, so, he beat the horse some more until you finally caved in.

The Akatsuki still knows nothing of your absence. You wondered how Itachi was doing. Was he worried about you? You didn't know. But you really wanted to see him again. But, then more you saw him, you felt like something part of you left... you don't know what... but something was missing... Like the past week, you hadn't been able to sleep. you close your eyes, but you can never go to sleep. And, even since you made the Akatsuki anmitsu, you haven't been eating anything lately. You just, weren't feeling really hungry anymore. You didn't know what was going on, but it wasn't regular stuff... You brushed it off your shoulders and went back to see Kakashi. He was still on the chair where you had left him. You gently slid him over to the bed right beside it so he would be more comfortable. But, he ended up wrapping his arms around your waist and shoulders, keeping you there.

'Does this always have to happen to me!?' You thought, almost yelled.

Kakashi's masked faced moved closer to yours, his breath mingled with yours, and, a sigh escaped your mouth. You wanted to leave without being noticed, not to BE noticed! You slowly started to move away, trying to pull Kakashi's arms away from your body. Slowly but surely, you made it out safely without getting noticed.

You quickly walked out of the door, but, you quickly glanced at Kakashi one last time before you left.

Two years...

'Had it really been that long?' You thought as you walked around. It was sometime around 10 you guessed. People were busily walking down the streets, chatting all about. You looked around, small kids that you once knew, were all grown up, some even ninja now.

'It's time to look for Naruto. But where is he?' You thought as you paced down the streets.

Finally, you gave up after hours of searching.

You wondered, what had happened while you were gone. You looked up, and, you just noticed that Tsunade's face was on the mountain of the hero's.

"So, they've put her face up too?" You said.

You were going to walk out, but, someone stopped you.

"Hold it right there Yuzuki." Someone said behind you.

You turned around. Who was it? When you saw who it was, your eyes widened slightly. Three ANBU were standing there, one in a white cloak instead of a black.

"We have some questions to ask you." The one in the white said.

"What kind of questions?" You asked.

"We are not to discuss them here in public. If you do not come, then, we will, if by force, bring you forcefully."

"Isn't that always how the ANBU are?" You muttered silently. Quite annoyed actually.

"So, will you come with us happily?" The white one said.

"Is there no other way?" You asked as you put a hand on your hip.

"Not really."

"Then so be it." You sighed.

You started to walk, they parted so that you would be able to get past. People were looking at you and the group which, two were behind and one in front, were walking through the middle of the street. Everyone started to murmur.

You wondered what they were all talking about. You didn't even want to believe that Sasuke would have told the village your secret.

You arrived at a huge white building. You recognized this place. This was where the ANBU put the person in a deep sleep, well, hypnotism jutsu, so that the person wouldn't be able to tell what was asked and would tell them the truth, no matter what. You couldn't go in there, you didn't want to give away at which you knew.

When the people saw you thinking, the one in white said,

"What are you thinking Yuzuki? We haven't seen each other in a long time, and you are acting like this? It's a bit strange, you were never like this. Are you scared or something?"

"Scared? Don't make me laugh. I'm not nervous for anything."

"Then you shouldn't worry about what is going to happen."

You glared at the person, even though he couldn't see it.

You all walked into an empty room where there was a single chair in the middle, black markings were on the ground, written in kanji, so, it was a little difficult to decipher, even for you. It was written in some kind of code. You were usually good with these things. Kanji, Hiragana, and Katakana. But, this was a bit difficult.

"Sit on the chair."

You obeyed, cursing under your breathe, wishing, hoping, that you would figure out what to do.

"We are only going to do a simple memory jutsu." The white one said.

Your eyes widened. "No! You mustn't do that!"

"And why is that?"

"Because! If you do, it will cause me much pain!" You said as you started to get up, but one of the black cloaked ANBU's pulled you back down.

"You don't make the rules anymore. You aren't an ANBU anymore. If we don't here from you within a year, then, you are resigned from the ANBU position.

"So, are you ready?" He asked.

You quickly thought of something.

"Wait, can't I just tell you what happened?" You asked.

"If it takes little time yes." The white one said.

"Alright, listen, before you check my mind, there is something that I must tell you.

"The reason why I left, was because, I found... someone I loved."

You knew that you sparked an interest in the ANBU's eyes. Even if you couldn't see them.

"What do you mean by that?"

He knew, that when you were younger, that you thought that love meant nothing. They had no idea of the fact that you love Itachi. And, still had no idea of the fact that you had killed your clan.

"There was someone that I met. He lived a distance a way. So, I thought that it would be too troublesome to come back, and then go back once again. I have no regrets of my past. So, I have been living with him. That it the reason why I have been gone."

"You give your absolute word?" The white one said.

"Absolutely, why would I lie to my previous fellow partners?" You asked, a sly grin on your face.

The people did not say anything. But, he started to do some complicated hand signs, very fast.

'No! He can't know!' You thought as you quickly got up, without them noticing, it seems as though you disappeared, for, he stopped the signs, and then found himself being punched back and hitting a wall with great force.

"No! Stop her! She could-

He was cut off by you punching him in the face.

"I'm going to call-

But the other one was also punched in the face, causing a slight cracking sound to be heard through the punch that you gave him. In fact, with each of them, you heard their jaws snap. Knowing, that you had broken them. You walked over to where the white one was. You quickly started to do some complicated hand signs, and then yelled.

"Wasureppoi no jutsu!" You yelled.

Itachi had taught you this jutsu over the year.

The ANBU fell over. You had made him forget what had just happened. You did the same with the other two. You quickly exited the room.

When you walked out, you saw that some ANBU were coming. So you quickly disappeared to the spot of your cloak and hat.

When you arrived, you gathered them, and you started for the gate. You got what you had came here for. That was all you needed to know. That Naruto, was coming back.


	29. Chapter 28: Into Sunagakure!

Chapter 28

Into Sunagakure!

As you carefully walked back into the Akatsuki, you sighed. You held up your ring, allowing you to seep into the boulder that was covering the hideout entrance.

As you finally entered. You pressed your back to the wall and slid down. You hoped that the jutsu had worked on those men. And, hopefully, they didn't have any cameras in there that could have possibly captured you on film. You couldn't have given your cover away. You carefully got up. You began to walk around to the Leader's office.

Funny, you didn't even know what his name was. Or what he even looked like for that matter. How you were taking orders from someone that you didn't even know what he looked like. Strange. But, you didn't think that he would be telling anyone soon about what he looked like.

When you tapped on the door lightly, there was a huge murmur coming from inside the door. What were they thinking?

Itachi's POV

Everyone in the meeting room was worried. Yuzuki was gone, and, she didn't tell anyone where she was going. So, you, and everyone else did not know where she was.

"Where do you think that she could've gone? Let's try and name off all of the possible chooses." Leader started to say.

"Well, there is a possibility that she could have gone to the Sound country." Kisame said.

"Iie, Kisame. She's not stupid. She wouldn't go there on her own. There must be another place that she went to, but where?" Itachi said.

"Well, she lived in Konoha right? Isn't that a possibility?" Leader asked.

"Yes, let's just assume that she's-

But there was a knock on the door. Everyone started to murmur. Could it have possibly Yuzuki? No one on earth beside the members of the Akatsuki knew about this organization. So, it must have been her.

"Haide." Leader said in his monotone voice.

Everyone stared as slender fingers with dark purple nail polish came in between the two doors and slowly started to push it open. You knew, that right away, it was Yuzuki. The door was pushed open all of the way, and, in stepped Yuzuki.

"Sorry I was gone." She stated simply.

"What do you mean sorry!? We were-

Hidan started to yell at her. But she quickly glanced at him, which made him shut up. You knew that, when he looked at her, that she glared at him. She started to walk towards where the rest of the group was.

"Leader-dono, I have some information that might be of some use to us."

"Really, is that the reason you were gone?" He asked.

"Hai, I was gathering information in Konoha. I have found out, that Naruto, or should I say Kyuubi, is returning to Konoha. He should be there soon. But, Jiraiya is going to be with him. Since, I had heard before, Jiraiya had been training the little kid for two years. So, what would Jiraiya's training lead to?" You said.

"A stronger brat." Kisame spat.

You nodded. "Yes, and, if we can conclude, the Kyuubi kid will be stronger. We might not be able to beat him. But, I'm only saying that, we can beat him with no problem at all."

"So, what do you think we should do Leader-dono?" Zetsu asked.

"I think that we should wait. Remember, we can only go in order with the tailed beast's power. We shall go into teams. But..." Leader started to say. He looked over to you. "Instead, this time Yuzuki-chan, you will be going with Deidara-san and Sasori-san."

"I have no objections." You said as you nodded towards him.

"Alright then, you, Deidara-san, and Sasori-san can all go now."

"Wakkata." You all replied as the three of you left.

"So, we are going to the Sunagakure are we not?" You asked as Sasori got into one of his puppets, acting like a shell.

"Hai, Sasori-dan'na, do you know how long it will take us to get there?" Deidara asked.

"Not that long..." He replied.

"You do know that once we get there, there will be people there to protect him right?" You said as you put on your hat.

"We have a plan already." Sasori said as he started to walk, his Akatsuki cloak dragging on the ground.

"Do you mind telling me what it is?" You said.

"You and Deidara are going to be going into Sunagakure, while I stay at the gate to set up traps."

"Sounds simple enough." You said as you carefully sheathed your sword and put it at your side. You noticed that Deidara was holding a small bag.

"Is that all your going to use Deidara-kun?" You asked.

"You had better come prepared Deidara..." Sasori said.

"Don't worry, uh!" He reassured as the three of you started to walk out.

"This mysterious organization is called Akatsuki made up of about ten shinobi. That we know of at least. All of the members are rated S-rank criminals in the bingo book. Among the members is one who was born in the Hidden Leaf village and killed off everyone in his own clan: Uchiha Itachi. One was once a member of the seven swordsmen of the mis. He's called the Hidden Mist village monster: Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Another planned on destroying Konoha and assassinated the previous Kazekage. Orochimaru is said to have been a member of this organization at some point." A man said. Everyone in the room looked at him. Fascinated by his knowledge.

"Why are they taking such drastic measures now?" Kakashi said to Jiraiya who ate another dango. "What are they after?"

"Even I don't know that." Jiraiya said as he looked at Kakashi. "What I do know is that...they are after that thing inside of Naruto. And, I also know that they are planning to do something bad. I've already given out this information to the head of the security for other countries. It would be nice if they could set up a policing system soon." Jiraiya said as he ate his last dango and then threw the stick onto a plate with three other sticks on top of that. Kakashi's dango was still there, it had seemed as if it had not been touched. The sticks rattled as they changed position when the other stick was thrown onto it.

"Soka." Baki started to say. "I've heard rumors about them before, but how did you know about this organization?" Baki's hands tensed up as he had asked the question.

"I've received this information from Jiraiya-sama, one of the legendary Sanin." Yuura started to say. "So I believe that this is accurate. Before the meeting, I ordered security to be tightened. Strategic points around the outskirts of the village are guarded by ANBU. Regardless how much power those shinobi may have, they aren't going to be able to break in by sheer force.

"Akatsuki members wear black capes with red clouds printed on them. I have ordered everyone to attack such a person with full force should they appear."

"Well then, this meeting is over!" Baki said as he started to get up.

Gaara stayed in the same place though. His crossed gave him an intimidating look.

"That's just what I'd expect from you, Yuura. You took action so quickly!" One of the council people said as they walked down the hall together.

Yuura chuckled slightly as he looked at him. "I've been working for the council for four years now. For the sake of the village, I have to do what is best." He said as his eyes widened as he looked down.

The man looked over at him in worry.

"I'm always thinking about that... That's why I try..." Yuura started to say. His eyes wound up blood shot as his eyes widened even more as he stopped. Something in his brain opened. A seal was placed in there, and it broke.

Yuura stopped and gasped. Yuura stopped walking and put a hand to his head.

"Doshite?" The old man said.

"Iie, it's nothing. I haven't been getting much sleep, so..." Yuura said in protest.

"Soka. You should take care of yourself." The man said.

"Arigato goziamisu..." Yuura said as he bowed towards the man.

The man walked away to leave Yuura by himself. Yuura looked up, realizing what was happening. 'Soka... That's what it was...'

The wind was strong as it sent up sand to their bodies. The hot sun beat down upon them.

"I found out, that the legendary Sannin Jiraiya has been giving clues to other countries about our organization..." You said.

"Soka... So we're taking care of the people here first instead of the one's Orochimaru fought against? Apparently he's a traitor who's been giving out information on us.

"It couldn't be helped. Even I had no idea what was going to happen to him after I used that technique on him." Sasori said. "More importantly, are you going to be okay with just that one bag? Our opponent is a Jinchuuriki..."

Deidara looked on ahead. "All my techniques are works of art."

The wind picked up, revealing a bag that was on his hip. "And I'm also carrying my specialty."

He started to unzip the bag. He hovered his hand over the bag. "After all, we're just going up against a little shrimp." The tongues in the mouth's of his hand slipped out its tongue and licked its lips. The mouths looked excited to see the gray clay that was in front of it. Deidara bent down his hand more and let the mouth start to eat the clay.

Gaara wrote down on a piece of paper. Something about the countries economy... He paused for a moment and looked outside. Something was going to happen...he knew it.

A man looked out into the desert for any people that were coming. Three figures were walking towards Sunagakure.

"What's that?" He said quietly to himself as he tried to look closer.

As he saw them closely, he noticed that the people were you, Deidara, and Sasori. Of course, he didn't know your names.

"Black cloaks with a red cloud design..." He said. "It can't be! They're..." He said as you, Deidara, and Sasori all looked up. Your eyes showing.

"I have to report this to captain Yuura immediately!" He said as he turned to see Yuura there.

"Captain Yuura! Guys from that organization have appeared!" He yelled.

"I know... Don't worry... this will all be over soon." Yuura said as he started to pull up a mask.

You, Deidara, and Sasori all walked up to a trench that led to the heart of Sunagakure. But, you all stopped when you saw someone standing there. You looked past the man a little, to see that there were bodies laid randomly across the ground, knowing that they were dead. The blood on the mans clothes standing in front of you could prove that he killed them.

"Job well done, Yuura." Sasori said. "Do you remember who I am?"

"Hai, sir! Sasori-sama!" He said as he bent down on one knee.

"That's right. If he didn't, it wouldn't have been much of a technique." Deidara said.

"When their memories return, they go back to being loyal subordinates." Sasori said.

Yuura stood up and held out an arm for the three of you to proceed. You walked past the bodies that were on the ground. So many of them. And Yuura had killed them all. He must have had excellent skill.

The four of you entered Sunagakure and stopped. Deidara lifted up his hand and looked at the mouth which was busily chewing clay. The mouth opened and out popped a little ball of clay. Deidara closed his hand and squished it a few times.

"Are you just about ready?" Deidara asked. He opened up his hand and there stood a little bird, not even the size of his hand. "Yosh, it's ready."

He tossed it onto the ground.

"Sasori- dan'na, you can just wait here and watch." Deidara said.

Deidara did two hand seals and the bird poofed. The clouds around it vanished as it appeared 20 times larger than what it was.

"You ready, Yuzuki-chan, hmm?" Deidara asked as he held out his hand.

"Hai... I suppose..." You answered as you placed your hand on his. He gently squeezed, and with his other hand, held his hat in place. You did the same as he pulled you up onto the bird.

"We'll attack the village from above..." Deidara said as he took off his hat.

You took off yours as well and put it in your cloak.

Deidara turned around to look at Sasori.

"What do you think of my sculpture, hmm?" Deidara asked as he leaned to the side.

"Yuzuki-san... don't make me wait too long for Deidara..." Sasori said, totally ignoring the question.

Deidara smirked at the remark. Put an arm around your waist and then took off flight.


	30. Chapter 29: The Sand Jinchuuriki

Chapter 29

The Sand Jinchuuriki

Quickly soaring into the sky made your stomach lurch forward, maybe you should have protested and have stayed with Sasori instead.

"Deidara-kun... must we fly so fast...?" You asked as you clutched onto his cloak. He pulled you closer to him and smiled at you.

"Don't worry, yeah! I won't let you fall..." He said. You knew that there was something missing and... "Just make sure that you hold on tight..."

He smirked and you gulped. This was a bad idea coming with Deidara, but, it was for the best, because, as long as he held onto you, you felt as though you were safe.

'Ichibi, the Sunagakure Jinchuuriki, Gaara of the Desert, eh?' Deidara thought as he looked forward. 'I wonder what he'll be like, hmm.'

You watched as the sun set on the horizon. You began to feel bored, flying around half the day, you felt better. Deidara took it slower for you. You knew something else was going to happen. And, 99% of the time, your intuition was right...

You looked down onto the villages houses. They were all shaped differently, 'very unique...' You thought as you leaned over a little to get a better look.

"Are you feeling a little better about flying, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"A little..." You said as you got down on your knees and then looked over the side, your hair falling over your shoulders.

"Ichi..." Deidara said.

You looked over at him. He had a finger on his scope that was on his eye and pressed a button, acting like a camera, allowing him to see a great distance. You didn't know how you could actually here the clicking of the camera like scope, or the sound it made after, but, you heard it clearly.

"Ni." He said as he looked another way.

"San." He said as he took another picture.

"There are three watching the skies, hm." Deidara said as he looked down onto the city as well.

Your cloak swayed as you slowly got up to stand next to Deidara.

"I gotta say, this village's design is pretty artistic." Deidara said. "Mean's it's worth destroying, heh."

You looked over at him in a little shock. "Nani? Why would you do that?"

"Yuzuki-chan. Art is like blossoms, they bloom beautifully once and then fall and wither away. That is how art is, un." Deidara said as he started rummaging through a bag. He pulled out three spider like objects. They looked like they were paper.

'I should use stealth moves, for now.' Deidara thought.

You watched Deidara stare at those three little paper bug like things for what seemed like hours.

'What is he planning?' You thought as you carefully watched him.

You looked over at the now setting sun. You had been riding on that bird for half a day now. And, you were sort of getting tired of it.

'Man... When are we going to get some action?' You thought.

But, your interest perked up as you watched Deidara turn his hand. The paper spiders fell out of his hand. But, the lightness of them carried them father apart from each other.

Deidara quickly did a hand sign and they all made a banging sound as they appeared 10 times bigger than they did before.

They all landed somewhere near the people that were supposed to be watching the sky's.

Deidara smirked and chuckled under his breathe. "Yuzuki-chan..."

You looked over at him.

"It's almost time, uh." He said with a smirk on his face.

The paper spiders crawled up the people's back, and the people not noticing them. And then the spiders jumped onto the arms. The three men all looked at the spider.

"What the hell is this weird thing?" He said in shock.

The spider quickly jumped onto the people's faces. Staggering a bit.

You watched them as they tried to get the spiders off of their faces, but to no avail did they succeed.

"They're not weird!" You said as you heard the man yell.

"Idiots just don't understand art, do they, hmm?" Deidara said, agreeing with you.

The men fell down onto the ground, still trying to get the spider off there faces.

"What are you even going to do with them?" You asked.

"I'll use your bodies to show you..." Deidara started to say as he put his hands together in a seal. "Geijutsu a... Bakuhatsu!" He yelled.

You watched in horror as the spiders exploded on there faces.

"D...Deidara-kun..." You said breathlessly.

"Yuzuki-chan, hmm? Don't tell me that you wanted them to live, hmm?" He said as he put an arm around your shoulder.

"It...It's not that..." You said as you moved closer to him.

"Don't worry. It was necessary...hmm." Deidara said as he hugged you. "You might want to hold on, Yuzuki-chan, hmm." He said as he moved his arms to your waist.

"Doshite?" You said.

You quickly knew why. Because the bird dove head first down. You latched onto Deidara's cloak, holding on for your dear life.

"Deidara!!!!" You yelled.

You would have yelled longer and louder. But Deidara quickly put his hand over your mouth. But, you quickly turned your shrilling scream into a scream of disgust. You felt something hot, slick, and slimy traced over your mouth and it almost went it. You had almost forgotten that Deidara had mouths on his hands.

"DEIDARA!!!!!" You yelled even louder through his hand as you slapped it away.

"Yuzuki-chan! SHH!!!" He yelled as he shushed you.

He pulled you tighter against him and jumped down on top of a building.

"Deidara you bastard, never do that again!" You whispered to him loudly.

Deidara smirked, ignoring your comment. "Infiltration successful."

You were about to say something, but something hushed you. Another presence.

You both looked up.

A male with red hair and blue eyes stood in front of you. A kanji symbol for 'love' was on his forehead. His arms crossed over his chest and his gaze cold on the two of you.

"That's as far as you go." He said as he smirked towards the two of us.

Deidara smirked back.

Sand started to circle around the male's form.

'Soka... sorewa...hitori Jinchuuriki...' You thought as you looked at him. You saw Deidara's smirk grow wider with every passing minute. Deidara pulled back his cloak, revealing partially his mesh shirt. But, what he hand put his hand in was a huge pouch on his hip.

'So...Sorewa nan desu ka?' You thought as you watched him keep his hand in the pouch. He quickly jumped again with you in his other free arm. Sand came rushing after the two of you. You mentally screamed as you saw that if you landed then you would die. If that sand got you, then you would die. But, the bird that they two of you had ridden on came under you and Deidara landed.

Deidara looked at the sand that was following the two of them. He held up his hand that went into the pouch towards the Jinchuuriki. The mouth on his hand chewing something.

"Hold on Yuzuki-chan! Uh!" He yelled as the bird started to go even faster. The bird traveled over the city a great speed.

A sharp intake of air came from you as you wrapped your arms around Deidara's neck. The bird flew over the borders of the village, but then it quickly did a sharp turn and went in the exact opposite direction. Avoiding the sand. The bird went down in a 90 degree angle, and it made your stomach turn with it.

The bird almost touched the ground, but it quickly flapped its wings so that it would stay aloft. It went faster as it closed its wings partially. The sand hit the ground but then it quickly followed after the two of you. The sand continued to follow you through the streets. The bird made a screeching sound as he it turned sharp. The sand still followed quickly.

The bird flew faster yet, and, you were getting used to it. You saw that people, guards, were on the street. When you had passed over them, a huge gust of sand followed, but not the Jinchuurikis.

Deidara looked down at his palm. The mouth on his hand was still chewing. You looked down at it as well.

"Almost done..." Deidara said as he continued to look at his palm.

"Deidara-kun!" You yelled as you grabbed his shoulder.

He gasped and looked up. The bird quickly flew up as well. Sand was coming from the direction that you were going. The bird quickly flew up, making your stomach turn again. If you fell, it would be it.

The bird quickly flew into the sky as the sand continued to follow them, split up into three parts, but the top was pointed for more damage and faster travel.

You and Deidara looked back.

"He's pretty good...un..." Deidara said as he smirked.

"Why do you sound so happy about it? We'll wake up the whole village. This mission is supposed to be about stealth! Not noise!" You yelled at him.

He said something but you didn't listen. You watched as the Jinchuuriki levitate on his sand.

"Ho-ho... That's a pretty useful Jinchuuriki...un..." Deidara said as he raised his hand again. "I gotta say, you noticed us pretty quickly." He said louder.

"...Birds like that don't exist in this desert." The Jinchuuriki said.

"Soka..." Deidara said.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Someone asked as they burst through a door on top of a building. "If something's wrong, you should report immed-" He started to say again, but, when he looked over to the person, he saw that the person was dead. His face exploded.

"Ko-Korewa..." He started to say.

He looked over into the sky, and saw that the Kazekage and you and Deidara were fighting in the sky.

"Kazekage-sama..." He said to himself.

"What do you mean something weird has infiltrated the village? Yuura made sure that the security was beefed up!" Kankurou said.

"We are unable to contact Captain Yuura at this time." The person said next to him.

"Nani?" Kankurou said as he turned.

"*Sigh* I should've known. Deidara never fails to cause an uproar... Yuura, you'd better head back. It'll cause problems if the villagers find you here." Sasori said.

"Hai, Sasori-sama." Yuura said obediently as he disappeared.

Sasori turned to look back at the village. "Hurry the hell up, Deidara... I don't like to be kept waiting."

Knock...

Knock...

Knock...

"Gaara, I'm coming in!" Kankurou said.

Kankurou entered and saw in disbelief that Gaara was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" He said.

"Kankurou! Kazekage-sama is fighting in the sky!" Someone said as he saw Kankurou in the office.

"Wh-What!?" Kankurou said as he ran over to a window. He gasped as he saw Gaara in the sky.

"Gaara..." Kankurou said quietly.

"*Sigh* I guess my stealth moves failed..." Deidara said, kneeling on the bird.

"What 'stealth' moves... all you had were noisy...?" You said as you crossed your arms. A sweat drop on your forehead.

"Heh, but, thanks to that, I don't have to waste time searching for him...hmm?" Deidara said as he got a closer look at the Jinchuuriki with his scope.

"Hai...True..." You said agreeing with him.

Deidara gasped as he watches the Jinchuuriki raise his arms. You looked over at him and noticed it as well.

Sand started to rise from the ground underneath them. Almost from the entire city. It looked like a tsunami was about to hit them, except made from sand.

"As expected, he has the advantage, hmm..." Deidara started to say.

"This could get ugly." You finished.

As the huge sand claw like hand swiped at you and Deidara again, you swerved to get out of the way. Deidara threw a few birds at it and it exploded near the claw, not even being able to stop it.

"It's just about time, hmm..." Deidara said as both of his hands were in both pouches on his hips.

"You keep saying that, when will it be done?" You asked.

Deidara didn't answer; he just took out his hands and then looked at both of his palms. Both of the mouth spit out white clay. He grinded the clay in his palms and smirked as he opened them back up. Six small white birds were in his hands. He raised his hands.

The claw attacked again, but the bird dodged and started to fly straight at the Jinchuuriki. But suddenly, Deidara turned the bird around.

'Deidara-kun... what are you thinking...' You thought.

"Now... the real show is about to start, uh." Deidara said.

The claw striked, but the bird dodged, and Deidara swiftly moved his arm, opening his hand, allowing the birds to come out. The 'banged' and became bigger and started to fly around the claw.

They flew around in random places while Deidara yelled, "Katsu!"

The Jinchuuriki stared blankly at Deidara.

"There!" Deidara yelled as he threw the rest of the birds at the Jinchuuriki.

Another claw extended from the san that flowed around the Jinchuuriki. It aimed for one of the birds, but another one blew up the whole claw near the bottom.

You looked over at the Jinchuuriki, he looked deep in thought.

'He's thinking something; I think he knows how Deidara-kun works now.' You thought.

Deidara's hands were back in his pouches, "looks like he's figured everything out, hm..."

"Hai, you'd better do something impressive that will knock him off his guard." You said to him.

"Still, I know how we'll beat him, hmm..." Deidara said.

"Demo, how are we—watch out!" You yelled as you made Deidara look at the claw that was caging the bird. But, Deidara swiftly guided the bird out.

"Yosh..." Deidara said quietly. He molded the clay again.

"Deidara-kun, you're going to run out of clay if you keep trying to attack like that." You said.

"Don't worry, I've got it all planned out...hmm..." Deidara said as he crossed his arms and then opened them. Two more birds that looked more like swans/cranes were in his hands. Both of them had four wings, two on each side.

"Is that for...?" You were about to ask.

"Hai..." Deidara started to say as he threw them at the Jinchuuriki. "These are going to be faster! Hm!" Deidara said as he put his hands together again. The birds 'banged' and appeared bigger yet again.

The birds swerved around the claw, weaving in and out. They soon appeared closer to the Jinchuuriki than the other ones. The swerved around the sand yet again. The Jinchuuriki was moving his hands back and forth, trying to get the birds away.

"Katsu!" Deidara yelled as they aimed closer to him.

The explosion was bigger this time since they were closer together, and they were also a bit bigger.

"Gaara!" Kankurou yelled.

Smoke covered where he was in the air. The rest of the people that were there with him looked at the sky as well, wanting to know what had happened.

You and Deidara both looked over at the Jinchuuriki. The smoke was clearing and it showed a perfect sphere was with a very small white one was covering him. Although the white one was outside looking like an eye.

"Exactly like an egg shell protecting the yolk, hmm." Deidara said.

"That was a really clichéd you know." You said to him.

"Yeah, yeah..." Deidara said. 'Still, it's amazing that he was able to block that attack.'

You looked around, sensing a huge amount of chakra behind you. You saw that the tsunami like wave of sand was right behind the two of you.

"Deidara-kun! Stop daydreaming and get your head into reality!" You yelled at him.

Deidara opened his mouth to say something, but he looked up. The claw was caging the bird again, but, it was much bigger this time.

"Sabaku Rou!" The Jinchuuriki yelled.

"This is dangerous! Hm!" He yelled.

"You think?!" You yelled back at him.

The bird was being sucked into the back of the huge claw. And the claws in the front were caging it in so that it couldn't get out. But Deidara steered the bird straight out. He wrapped his arm around your waist again and pulled you close to him.

"Deidara-kun... what are you going to do?!" You yelled.

"Just watch and see, hmm!" He yelled.

He ran the bird straight into the claw and it was captured in the sand. The sand started to swerve around it and trap it. You and Deidara were also covered with the sand.

You yelled as you felt yourself being separated from him. "DEIDARA!!!"


	31. Chapter 30: Kogasugan

Chapter 30

Kogasugan

Deidara did a seal and smirked. The bird blew up, making the sand burst open. Deidara dove out of the huge sand sphere. He flipped and the sand began to follow him. He gasped as the sand caught onto his leg and swung him back at the sphere. He glared at the sand as it started to open, but the rest of it was burst out with burning hot flames. The inner part of the fire was black, while the tips of the fire were red. You closed your eyes and clenched your teeth together.

"Man that took a lot of chakra..." You said quietly.

"Yuzuki-chan!" Deidara yelled as he saw you holding onto a claw.

He skillfully flipped and threw something. It exploded into a bird and he landed on it while he grabbed you from the claw before it could completely close. Sand flew off of you as the two of you flew up on a new bird. The huge sand claw charged after the two of you again. Some of it black from the fire that you had set.

"Yuzuki-chan, what did you do, hmm?" He asked.

You didn't' answer, you just closed your eyes.

Deidara turned to look at the sand again. "That sand is pissing me off, un..."

The bird flew higher towards the sky, trying to avoid getting caught in the sand prison again.

"That idiot..." Kankurou said as he watched the two of you try to escape. "No one escape's Gaara's sand!"

The huge mounds of sand continued to try and grab the bird that held the two of you on. But, the bird would always dodge.

The bird flew up once again; and once again, a trail of sand would always follow and try to knap at you.

"Yuzuki-chan, can you do that thing you did before, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"I don't even know how I did it though..." You said quietly as you looked away but held onto the bird so that you wouldn't fall off.

"Hold on! This is gonna get bumpy...hmm..." Deidara said as he grabbed hold of you again by the waist and held you tight against him. You swerved difficulty around the sand that was attacking the two of you.

"Maybe I could try to attack him, not the sand." You suggested.

"Yeah, you should—" Deidara started to say. But sand grabbed his left arm.

"Deidara-kun!" You yelled.

The bird was held back from the sand that held onto Deidara's hand.

"Hurry! Burn the sand on my arm, un!" He ordered.

"I can't! I'll burn your arms with it!" You said as you tried to concentrate on the Jinchuuriki inside the sand sphere.

The Jinchuuriki started to raise his arm to close his hand.

"Hurry Yuzuki-chan!" Deidara yelled.

"I'M TRYING!!" You yelled at him as sweat ran down your face.

The sand on Deidara's arm started to come up on his arm even more with every passing second. Until finally the sand got up to his shoulder.

But, you never realized that he had his hand in his pouch the whole time. He pulled it out and out came a huge looking centipede. The centipede wrapped around the sand that traveled from his arm to as far as it could go.

"HA!" He yelled as he did a hand sign.

The centipede exploded and when the smoke cleared, there was less sand. But it never let go.

"Subaku Kyuu..." The Jinchuuriki said quietly as he clenched his fist together.

"NOW!" You yelled as you opened your eyes. Your light lilac eyes turned a dark red turning black in the center.

You saw blood squirt through the sand around Deidara's arm, and you knew what it meant, but, you had aimed for a close range attack near the Jinchuuriki. The flames burst as it exploded near the sphere, but, it wasn't exactly where it was supposed to go.

You heard cheering from below. You growled low and aimed for down on the village. A huge building burst into flames with the inner part black and the tips red. Every started to scream now.

Deidara had sweat going down his face as he tried to get the sand off by flying around. He took in a sharp breathe of air and pulled as hard as he could. You could hear the bones crack and rip immensely as he pulled his arm free of the sand.

"Deidara-kun..." You said quietly.

The bird flew higher and higher again. The sleeve of Deidara's left arm was torn and the inside of it was tainted red.

"Not bad... hm..." Deidara said.

"Deidara-kun, I'm so sorry, I should've aimed closer and should've done it sooner!" You said as you grabbed his injured arm.

"I'm okay, what about you?" He asked.

"Deidara-kun, this is no time to be modest! Maybe, maybe I can heal you—"

"Iie, don't even bother, it won't work. My whole arm is lost and nothing can be replaced. My bone is crushed and my skin is ripped. There is nothing you can do, un." He smiled at you. "But don't worry! I'll be alright; I have a plan...hmm..."

"Oh Deidara-kun..." You said as you hugged him. You planted a kiss on his cheek. "You go through so much..."

He hugged you back and it felt weird, because, you didn't feel both of his hands on your back, only one. And, you hugged him even tighter because of it. He didn't even cry out in pain after he ripped his own arm off. You could never do that.

"It's alright Yuzuki-chan... I did it to protect someone I—"

He stopped short, afraid of what he was going to say.

"Deidara-kun? Daijobu ka?" You asked, confused at what he was going to say.

"Hai, I'm fine..." He said.

He looked down at some of the sand that was floating around above the people.

'Soka. The sand he used to crush my arm has greater speed and power than the regular desert sand.' Deidara thought, he looked over at the Jinchuuriki. There was a large hole in the sphere, showing his face and part of his upper body. 'And according to our info...he always carries a fixed amount of sand. So that sand must already be infused with a large amount of chakra. Special sand, in other words. He normally uses that sand for defense, but it can instantly be change to attacking. What did they call it?'

The sand above the people charged at the two of you fast.

The bird dodged it as Deidara leaned over, "I remember! Absolute defense..."

"That sand is his Absolute defense?" You said.

'In short, that hole is from the sand he used to crush my arm.' Deidara thought.

He put his hand into the pouch on his hip once again and you looked at him strangely. 'Deidara-kun... what are you thinking...'

Deidara chuckled.

You furrowed your eyes at him. 'What are you thinking?' You thought.

'I only have a little bit of clay left...' Deidara thought.

Deidara glared at the Jinchuuriki. Sand shoot at him again like a bullet. "I seriously underestimated him... Guess I wasn't prepared enough...un." Deidara said.

"You think? Sasori-san was right." You said.

"This is just like what Sasori-dan'na said." Deidara said.

_"Are you going to be okay with just that bag? Our opponent is a Jinchuuriki." Sasori said. _

Deidara looked down as he twisted his hand. "All I have left is one pursuit type... and my specialty..." Deidara said as he held a new creation in his hand. It was much larger than the other ones, and it had a scary face.

"Deidara-kun, what is that?" You asked.

"I told you... my specialty... I'm going to destroy this village after all...hmph..." He said.

"Taku. How long does Deidara intend on making me wait?" Sasori said as his impatient bar was raising miles a minute. I told him I hate it."

The full moon was beautiful as you looked at it. It seems as if you could just reach out and grab it. You looked down and saw that the whole village was out to see the fight.

"Deidara-kun... are you sure that that is going to work?" You asked.

"Of course..." He said as he looked over at you. "It's you who's going to do it...hmm."

You blushed at his statement.

Sand started to shoot at you again but the bird dodged it again. The sand kept coming, but the bird kept dodging it. Deidara still had a smirk on his face.

'How can he stay so calm after all that he's been doing? He's used up so much chakra, and got his arm crushed, while I did nothing...' You thought as you looked at him.

'No... that won't happen again... I will help this time...' You thought as you closed your eyes.

'Kogasugan!' You thought as you opened them back up again. You looked down, the people of the village were scrambling around. You closed your eyes and listened as best as you could, but it didn't take much.

"You, take two squads and guard the reservoir!" Baki yelled out commands.

"Hai." The person yelled.

"Seal all the roads leading into A-Block!" Baki yelled again.

"Hai, sir!" Another yelled as he jumped off.

"There is no reason to think that there's only one enemy! Whatever happens, do not slack on battle preparations! Have the medical teams create a barrier and get all civilians inside immediately! Hurry! We cannot afford a single casualty! Got it?" Baki yelled.

Feet's tattering on the ground was very loud, people were moving.

"We will support Gaara... No, Kazekage-sama, with our full strength!"

"The people below are planning to protect the people and try to fight back. The kid's name is Gaara. He's also the Kazekage." You said to Deidara.

"Being interrupted from below is gonna kill all the fun. Plus..." Deidara started to say as he looked over at Gaara. "I'm sick of looking at your impassive face...un..." He tosses the creation out and it 'banged'. It turned into a huge bomb. Your eyes widened at the look of it.

"De-Deidara-kun..." You started to say.

"Don't worry Yuzuki-chan... it's art...un..." Deidara said reassuringly as he wrapped his arm around your waist again. "I make my exploding dolls by eating clay with my hands and combining it with my chakra. My 'specialty' contains my highest level of chakra, C-3. Its explosive power is my greatest art!"

"This is bad, everyone, retreat!" You heard someone yell.

"Too late..." Deidara said as he grinned, more like smirked. He did a hand sign, and the explosive glowed, and then...

**BOOM!!!!**

It looked like a huge atomic explosion landed on top of the village. You saw that everyone had covered there eyes and you turned to look over at Gaara. You closed your eyes and concentrated. You heard Deidara chuckle, but, when the smoke cleared, there was a huge layer of sand covering the entire village.

Deidara looked over at Gaara, his breathing was heavy.

"Okay, within range, un." Deidara said as he raised two fingers again.

A bird was close to Gaara's head, and he gasped as sand started to cover him.

"KATSU!!!" Deidara yelled.

The bird exploded and you heard everyone go into panic below.

Once the smoke cleared, you saw that the sphere was still intact, and the hole that was there before, was covered with sand.

You listened carefully, your eyes still closed. But then your mouth opened in a gasp.

"Deidara-kun, they're preparing to attack!" You said.

"Yosh, let's see if they can hit us...un..." Deidara said as he smirked.

You smirked as well.

"Thought so. That special sand guards you right away...un." Deidara said aloud. He looked at the sand sphere. "Demo..." He smirked. 'That was part of the plan...'

"The moment you used your sand to guard yourself, it was the end of the line for you." Deidara said. "Yuzuki-chan... you ready, hmm?"

"Almost there, Deidara-kun..." You replied as you held up two fingers in front of you. You felt chakra come to your eyes, almost ready to burst open. A burning sensation filled your body. "Alright..." You said at last.

You opened your eyes and looked at the sphere. "Kogasugan!" You yelled.

A huge explosion of flames bursted onto the sphere of sand. The black and red flames were huge as it started to eat through the sand. The sand started to fall down. A piece by piece, the sand started to fall apart.

'If I set off an explosion in close range, you'd use the gourd's sand you used to crush my arm so quickly to guard yourself. That was also my last bomb. In order to make you guard yourself, I had to create an opening. That's why I dropped my 'specialty' on the village.' Deidara thought. He remembered when Gaara had looked at the village in order to protect it. He had made another bird and sent it over to Gaara. 'I had Yuzuki-chan use her special eye technique to trap him within the sphere. When he closed himself up, Yuzuki-chan set the whole thing a blaze, and, when she said that if she tried to blow up the sand that was on my arm, that it would blow up my arm as well. So when she blew up the sphere, then the fire most likely reached the Jinchuuriki.'

When the sand showed the Jinchuuriki, his skin was cracked and part of his hair and clothed were singed. His eyes were closed.

"Guess we should fetch him, hmm?" Deidara said.

"Yeah... I guess..." You replied quietly.

The bird started to fly over to the Jinchuuriki. But Gaara slowly opened his eyes and moved his finger tips. Deidara gasped and made the bird go back suddenly. You gripped the bird tightly as it moved as you almost fell off.

"Deidara-kun, what's the matter with you!?" You whispered, you wanted to yell.

"Gomenasai Yuzuki-chan, un..." Deidara said.

The Jinchuuriki raised his hand and the sand above the village started to move.

"So that's what he's doing, un..." Deidara said.

"As expected from the Kazekage..." You said.

"It'd be easier to just let it fall, un..."

You listened carefully. Someone just gave a command to start firing at the two of you.

"*Sigh* They're trying to attack, Deidara-kun..." You said as you shook your head in annoyance.

Deidara sighed as well and smirked. The bird easily dodged it.

"You're attack's are pointless...un..." Deidara said.

"These next ones have bombs on them..." You said quietly as you looked at the upcoming arrows.

"Hontou? How can you see that far?" Deidara asked.

"...I don't know..." You replied after a few seconds of silence.

A bomb arrow almost hit the two of you.

"So they planned ahead a little...un..." Deidara said. "If I keep Sasori-dan'na waiting any longer, he's gonna be real pissed at me...un..." He said quietly.

Gaara was still moving the sand out of the way while the two of you dodged the bomb arrows that kept coming.

"Deidara-kun, Sasori-san will be really pissed if we keep him waiting any longer..." You said.

"Hai, hai... Wakatta..." Deidara said as he watched Gaara start to fall. "Not killing him was more difficult than I thought, un..."

Deidara lowered the bird so that the tail caught him. Gaara's form landed with a thus on the bird as the tail wrapped around his body to keep him from falling.

Deidara and you looked straight ahead as the two of you stood. Deidara turned his head a little to look at the Jinchuuriki.

"Mission accomplished...un..." He said as he smirked with victory.

You looked over at him with a small smile. "Yeah... you did it..." You said.

He looked over at you with a confused look. "What do you mean? You're the one who knocked him out. By the way, what was that eye technique? Hmm?" He asked.

"It's called Kogasugan." You said as you looked straight ahead again.

"Scorch eyes?" He said.

"Hai..." You said.

Your cloaks flapping in the wind made a wild sound as it hit against your bodies.

Deidara looked behind again at Gaara and chuckled.

Your ears perked up as you heard another arrow come at the two of you.

"Deidara-kun!" You said.

The bird moved suddenly up, avoiding the arrow.

"Whoa!" Deidara said as he wrapped his arm around your waist as the bird moved.

The arrow exploded above the two of you. Deidara smirked at their determination.

"I bet Sasori-dan'na is sick of waiting by now. Un." Deidara said.

"You think?" You questioned sarcastically.

The two of you landed where Sasori was.

"Our mission has been completed, un." Deidara said.

"You're late..." Sasori said. "I told you not to make me wait!"

Something flew through the air from Sasori. It made a metallic sound, so you were guessing that it was made of metal. Deidara quickly ducked bringing you with him.

"Give me a break! This guy was pretty tough." Deidara said as he looked over at Gaara.

"That's why I told you to properly prepare yourself." Sasori said.

"And your preparation's are...?" Deidara started to say.

"They're perfect!" Sasori interrupted. "I had plenty of extra time to work on them. And, unlike you, I'm fully prepared."

"Ja, let's get out of here, un." Deidara said. He held on tight to you as he jumped off the bird. And then, the three of you started to walk off.

Sasori looked back. "I'm never going back to this place again..."

You and Deidara both took out your hats and put them on your head.

All of a sudden you all heard a huge explosion for the trench.

"Looks like they fell into your trap, Sasori-dan'na...un..." Deidara said.

"Naturally..." Sasori said.

"Deidara-kun, if you never knew, traps are made so that people will fall into them." You said.

"Makes sense, un." Deidara said.

You looked over at the Jinchuuriki. Sand was chipping off of him. Then you looked down. It was a different color from the regular sand on the ground.

"Sasori-san..." You started to say.

"Hmm?" He said.

"Do you think that we should carry the Jinchuuriki higher?" You asked.

"Why do you say that?" He said.

"Look..." You said as you pointed at the sand that was coming off.

"They may be smart, but not that much. I would know. They wouldn't bother look at the little part. They will probably send out a three man team for each path. They'll be in total chaos..."

"Alright then..." You said quietly.

The three of you walked in total silence. Only the bells on yours and Deidara's hats made the 'tinging' sound. But then, you felt something behind you. _Someone_... You stopped, as did Sasori. Deidara started to question.

"What's wrong, Sasori dan'na?" Deidara asked.

Sasori still looked straight ahead as he spoke, "I didn't think someone would be following us..."

"Wait!" Someone yelled from behind us.

You slowly turned around. Seeing a man of maybe 16 standing in protest. Purple paint decorated his face. He was in a black outfit, a yellow and red circle on the front.

"I found you!" He yelled. He looked over at Gaara. "I'll be taking Gaara back now!"

"Hmph..." Deidara scoffed as he frowned at the man. Sasori finally turned as well.

He looked at the man for a second before finally saying, "Deidara, Yuzuki-chan, go on ahead." He jumped in the air. His short but large figure made an impact on the ground when he hit.

The male looked over at you and Deidara. He was thinking something... you knew it...

He grabbed two scrolls from his back from the three that were there. Sasori's head perked up. He laid them on the ground and also got the three one. They opened and revealed kanji symbols. He spread his hands out in front of them and said, "I'll show you my puppet performance!"

He put his hands together in a sign and said three names.

"Karasu!" He yelled. A cloud of smoke appeared above one of the scrolls.

"Kuroari!" Another cloud of smoke.

"Sanshouo!" Another cloud of smoke.

You looked cautiously over to Sasori, then to Deidara.

"Deidara-kun..." You mumbled silently. You didn't know what to do. What would happen? But then again, Sasori was the creator of these puppets, he knew what to do with them.

He wrapped an arm around your waist and gave a tight, reassuring squeeze.

"Everything's going to be fine, Yuzuki-chan, un!" He gave a reassuring nod as he looked at you.

You looked back over to the man. Now stood the man, with three, very large puppets at his control. You glared at the sight.

"I'll say it one more time... you will give Gaara back!" He yelled.

Sasori tilted his head to the side a little. What was he thinking? Was he planning on fighting this guy alone? He'd have a great advantage. But with him in Hiruko, he would be slow, and, it would waste time.

"The puppet technique?" Sasori said, teasing slightly.

Deidara smirked slightly, well, largely anyways. He jumped on top of the bird with you and held his hat. He looked back at Sasori and said, "All right, we're going on ahead!"

"Wait, Deidara-kun, what's happening with Sasori-san?" You asked in Deidara's ear.

"No worries, hmm! He'll be fine..." Deidara whispered back.

The bird took flight and started to go forward.

"I'm not letting you go!" The man said as he flung one of his puppets forward.

Deidara looked back with his mouth open in a little bit of shock. You looked back with a glare on your face. You concentrated hard and then...

Something under Sasori came up and grabbed the puppet in mid-air. It was metal, and, you could smell it, see it, that there was a tiny bit of poison on the tip of the metal. It looked like a metal tail with links connecting it so it could bend.

Sasori took of his hat. He revealed a very, disturbing looking person. Another man's head was in place of it. A mask over its mouth. Then again, so it wouldn't show that it itself was not talking, Sasori was.

"I don't like waiting for people and I don't like making them wait." Sasori started to say. "This ends now!"


	32. Chapter 31: Temptress

Chapter 31

Temptress

You and Deidara swiftly flew along.

'I think that I'm finally getting the hang of this...' You thought as you looked down, you were high above ground, and flying fast. And it didn't seem to bother you as much. You looked back over at the village that was quickly fading into nothingness. The villages' gate destroyed because of Sasori's trap. So many people must have died just because of what the Akatsuki was aiming for. What would be the point of ruling the world if no-one was even there to follow?

As you looked back, you felt a hand come across your shoulder. Giving a small squeeze of reassurance.

"Hey...you okay, hmm?" Deidara asked as he sat next to you. Hanging his feet off the edge of the bird. You brought your knees to your chest; hugging them.

"Of course I am..." You said, not sure if your voice was failing you.

"Just some problems in your head, hmm?" Deidara asked as he raised an eyebrow.

You sighed, knowing that your lie was quickly caught. Giving yourself away by your own voice. "Yeah...I suppose. Can't hide anything from you can I?"

Deidara chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose not, un!"

You chuckled a little as well. You scooted closer to him as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder. You sighed again, leaning your head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on yours as the bird still flew forward.

"How do you think Sasori-san is doing?" You suddenly asked as you looked at him.

"I think he's doing fine, un. With that amateur he's a sure win!" Deidara pointed out defiantly.

"Yeah... you're right..." You said as you looked back at where you left Sasori. 'I'm sure he'll do fine...'

Either the heat of this desert was getting to you, or it was Deidara's body heat on yours. Because you were really hot right now. You looked up, the scorching sun still up. But then Deidara right next to you. You looked at his face secretly. Catching the features as if he were art itself. His flawless skin was layered over with the sweat from the previous battle. But, his smile was still as radiant as ever. The faint outline of black around his eye just brought out the blue in his eyes, making them look even more exotic than they already were. His long, blonde hair silently whipped around his head as the speed of the bird quickened. The scope on his eye gleamed as he moved his head to look over at you. You quickly moved your gaze back to the ground. You folded your hands and sighed. It had been almost a day since the attack. Since Gaara, the Kazekage, had been taken away from his home. It was all for a good cause though...wasn't it? Right now, it was slowly nearing to sunset, and, you were fairly tired. You just wanted to just lie down in a nice, soft bed. Lay your head on something soft, and be lulled to sleep by the sound of your own breath.

You didn't even realize that you were slowly falling asleep on Deidara's shoulder. Your eyes closed even more as he sighed and laid his head upon yours. You watched as the sun finally set and the darkness of the night slowly began to come over. A shadow slowly fell over your façade. Deidara's hand slowly went down your shoulder to around your elbow and then back up. Slowly soothing your troubled mind with his soft rubbing.

His hand slowly cam back up again like the many times that he did. Your closed eyes and lips that were curved upward slightly in a soft smile did not leave your face. You felt a soft tickling on your face; you slowly opened your eyes and found yourself looking straight at Deidara. His face was serious, and he looked at you, just boring his own gaze into yours. The finger on your face turned to fingers, and then to a hand. His hands felt like they were a workers, rough, but they were so soft to the touch. You couldn't help but lean into his hands. But when you felt a hot, slimy touch on your cheek, you giggled a little. Knowing that the mouths on his hands were licking your cheek. This only brought a smile to Deidara's face. The tongue slowly retreated into it's mouth on his hand, he brought his hand back and flipped his hand over so that he could wipe away the slick trail of saliva that trailed where the tongue had ran across. His hand soon returned to where it used to be and he slowly caressed your cheek. What had gotten into him all of a sudden? But, for some reason, you didn't want him to stop...

His face slowly leaned towards yours, and you couldn't help but close your eyes. You breathed in slowly, trying to keep your emotions under control. But when his lips softly touched yours, you knew that you couldn't keep them in. He gently pushed his lips harder onto yours, and for some reason, you pressed back. What had gotten into you all of a sudden? You were kissing Deidara! Out of all people! He was one of your closets friends, why were you acting like this?

You felt both of his hands on your face, making sure that you would stay there. His blonde hair lightly trailed over your face, allowing you to feel the silky softness. Your body seemed to not take heed of your thoughts and moved on its own. Because, the next thing you knew, your hands were slowly snaking their way around his neck. But the more that you got into the kiss, the more you seemed to want. You felt a small nibble on your lower lip and knew that he wanted in. Your mouth opened slightly, allowing him access to your unexplored mouth. He glided his tongue over into yours and tenderly rubbed his tongue over yours. You returned the favor by doing the same thing with yours.

Finally a small voice just seemed to yell in your head,

_"Stop it now, you idiot!" _

You listened to your inner voice and slowly pulled back from Deidara. Even though his wanting mouth still lingered for yours. His touch changed as his arms mover to your neck and mid-back. His breathing was a little heavier as you ignored the remark that was made in your head and pressed your lips against his again. His hand that was around the back of your neck pulled, bringing you closer, making your head shift and deepen the sweet kiss. You brought one of your hands down and un-buttoned three of the snaps that were keeping the cloak closed. Your hands traveled inside of his cloak and slowly went across his chest, making him whine in your mouth as you left the area by snaking back around his neck. You felt him shudder under your touch which brought a smirk to your lips.

The little voice inside of your head, almost making you almost want to cover your ears, _"BAKA MI TAI! STOP KISSING HIM!!" _

You pulled away slowly again, not wanting to hear that mind-shattering voice yell at you again. You opened your closed eyes only slightly, barley even able to see through. Deidara did the same as his breathe still mingled with yours, making you still want to kiss him again.

Deidara looked straight at you as his eyes half open. "When did you... learn how to do that, hmm?"

He must have been referring to the way you kissed him. The sensuality that you put into it must have put in there... You didn't realize it that you had, but Deidara defiantly seemed to notice it.

"What do you mean?" You asked, a little oblivious to the fact that you had just seduced Deidara.

"Yuzuki-chan..." Deidara started out as he pushed back a loose hair that was in your face. "Since when did you know how to trance people...hmm?"

Trance? What did he mean by that? Did he mean like spell or something?

"Deidara-kun... I still don't see what you're getting at..." You said as you smiled at him a little bit, quite embarrassed with yourself.

Deidara's half open visible eye seemed to smirk itself as he came up to your ear and whispered, "_You put me under your spell..._"

You still didn't quite understand what he meant. "Deidara-kun...you're still not making any sense at all..."

He sighed slightly, but still had that smirk plastered on his face. He lifted a finger and ushered you closer to him. You obeyed, curious to know what he meant. You turned your head so that you could listen to him. He went close to your ear and whispered, almost making you giggle because he touched the tiny hairs around your ear which were oh, so sensitive.

"You _seduced_ me Yuzuki-chan...You _captured_ me with only your eyes...and _controlled_ me with your lips...Temptress..." He whispered finally.

So that's what he meant... _seduced_... _captured_..._controlled_...that's what he meant. How could you do that? Seriously, you never knew how to "tempt" people. You weren't "Temptation". So, how could he possibly say that you had done all of these things to him?

You started to protest against what you did. "Deidara-kun... I don't know-"

"Yuzuki-chan...Listen..." Deidara said as he took your hands in his. He looked down, but then looked straight back at you with such intensity that you thought you were going to burn.

The bird slowly landed near of rock formation since there was a sandstorm forming.

"You do know what 'seduce' means, right, hmm?" Deidara asked.

"Yes... why?" You said, not knowing what to answer, afraid that you were going to get it wrong. You knew what it meat, you weren't stupid.

"Then you know, how that when you seduce someone, then the other one...just can't stop... it's like that, right, hmm?" Deidara said.

"Yes..." You said, getting a little uneasy at the situation that you were in.

He squeezed your hands. "That's what _you_ did to _me_, un." Deidara nodded as he spoke.

"But I didn't even try, Deidara-kun! It's impossible!" You said in protest against his knowledge.

"You don't have to _try_...You just..." Deidara wanted to find the right word that described what you did. You waited for your answer. He snapped his fingers from his new idea. "Yuzuki-chan... you're a temptress..."

You sighed. You didn't mean to do that to Deidara... he probably didn't even want it anyways...

"Deidara-kun..." You said after a while of silence.

"Hmm?" Deidara said as he folded his knees to his chest and looked out at the sandstorm.

"I'm sorry..." You finally brought yourself to say. You looked away from him.

You felt a hand on your chin. Deidara slowly pulled you over to him. His face only a breaths inch away from the others...

"What do you have to apologize for?" Deidara said, his eyes half closed again. Your eyes closed halfway again as well.

"Well... I seduced you... I suppose...I'm sorry..." You said.

He suddenly broke out into a fit of laughter. You knew it! His laughter faded as he wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"Wow... that's precious...un..." Deidara said as he smiled at you. "_You_-" He started saying pointing at you. "Don't have to be ashamed of anything, un!"

You tilted your head to the side. "Why not? Isn't it a bad thing to do?" You asked.

Deidara smiled lightly and scooted closer to you. "Yuzuki-chan...seducing is not a bad thing..." He said. You knew that there was a catch to it... "You only have to watch out who you do it to, un!"

"So...like you...You would be..." You started to say. But then you trailed off as you thought about what you were going to say.

"I would be okay, un!" He said as he nodded, him smile so big that he had to close his eyes.

"Oh! So..." You started to move closer. "It's okay... if I..." You started to say, whispering the words as your head got closer to his.

"Seduce me, temptress..." Deidara whispered in your mouth as he leaned forward again.

You lips were about to touch, but something stopped you. A jolt of some kind went through your brain. Your eyes widened as you grabbed your head and curled up. So many voices ran through your mind, even though no-one was talking. But for some reason, when Deidara was yelling, it sounded like it was being amplified.

"STOP TALKING!!!" You screamed. You covered your ears, trying to prevent the noise from continuing. Your chakra started to lose control of itself and you snapped your eyes closed, afraid that your Kogasugan would activate and you would hit Deidara.

Deidara put his hand on your back, rubbing it softly. You dug your nails on your head, wanting to rip your own hair out.

You felt like your insides were on fire, and you couldn't understand why. Why was this happening? You nerves system was collapsing. You tried to move your hand, but it moved your left leg instead. You tried to move your head, but your waist moved instead. What was happening to your body?

Deidara quickly did some one handed seals. And placed his hand on your forehead. You screamed at the top of your lungs as you felt as if you were about to explode...

"Deidara-kun..." You started to say, your whole body twitching.

"Yuzuki-chan...What's happening?" He whispered.

"I...don't...know..." You said, letting the darkness take you.


	33. Chapter 32: Only Human

Chapter 32

Only Human...

_Floating around aimlessly... _

_Lifelessly hanging in the air like a rag doll..._

_Breathing in a cold winter chill through your lungs..._

_Your closed eyes slowly opened. Where were you? You felt something cold and soft, barely even there, touch your face. Your hand wanted to reach up and grab it, but you couldn't. Your whole body felt numb, and not the good kind. Why did you feel like you were being controlled? Were you? No, impossible. No-one was here, so how could someone possibly be...?_

_You felt something cold, slick, and scaly slither its way up your arm. Your arm turned to arms. And then you felt something craw over your legs. Twisting cruelly with the shape of your body. Going around and around, back and forth. You felt your body in the inside twitch with uneasiness. Your hands were raised up, and it felt like you were on a cross. But the "something's" were very large snakes. You finally got to look around as your body suddenly rose up by itself; it looked like you would be on a cross. You looked back and forth without moving your head, and you saw that the snakes were tightening their grasp on your legs and around your arm were twisting around it so you couldn't even move them. All of a sudden, they all pulled. Making you arch your back and throw your head back in sudden pain. You tried to pull out of the cross-like snake trap, but it seemed the more you pulled, the more it tightened. _

_Your head wouldn't go back down, so you were stuck with your head thrown back, and you arching your back. But, MAN was it uncomfortable. You looked upward; the color above you was a mixture of colors. With the color of cat vomit pink, twilight blue, and a perfect color of blood red. All of a sudden, the soft, flaky, white substances stopped and turned into something that you would normally enjoy. _

_Rain... _

_The sweet smell of rain filled your nostrils. The droplets pouring onto your figure, running trails down your face, and making intricate designs on your neck. You closed your eyes, since if you kept them open, that the rain would hurt them, causing you more pain with you did not need. _

_You looked to the right side. You saw a snowy mountain in that area. The soft flakes falling slowly to the ground, some catching in the small stream that was running down hill. The light blue aura surrounding the top occasionally turning from blue to pink to green and back to blue again. _

_Then you turned your gaze to your left. A huge forest area looked like it was never ending to you. It swerved up and then sloped back down. The trees in it were all tall and grand, but you felt as it something bad was going to happen. _

_And when you finally felt something cold trail up your neck, you knew that the worst had come. A sharp nail scratched your skin like nails on a chalkboard. It moved sensually up and down your neck, occasionally going up to your cheek, or down to the middle of your chest. Finger turned to fingers, and fingers turned to hand. You knew who it was. The cause of all of these horrible premonitions, Orochimaru... _

_"You might want to get your filthy hands off me before I make them brake off your body!" You threatened. _

_But that didn't stop, instead, the hand rubbed even more dangerously close to your breasts. You heard a slight chuckle in your ear, that disgusting voice. And an arm snaked around your waist, enjoying your body. _

_"Would you let go of me, you bastard?!" You yelled, trying to move your head down, only succeeding a little. _

_"Why?" He hissed in your ear. Such a pleasing tone. Oh did you want to make that go away and pleasure your own self by stabbing the living daylights out of him... _

_"You sick monster! Stop touching me!" You yelled as you tried to punch him, but your hands were still wrapped up in the snake body. _

_"Now, now, Yuzuki-chan...Let's not say bad things..." He hissed again, licking his lips as he spoke. _

_"You sick vermin...I'm gonna kill you!" You yelled as your head came down with much force. But, it was all worth it to look Orochimaru in the eyes and give him a direct threat. _

_"Now, now, Yuzuki-chan, you wouldn't want to kill me would you? Your precious Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san are in stake if you do..." Orochimaru said as he circled your body. Placing his hands around your waist, it felt as if small snakes were his fingers. _

_You didn't let it show, but you were in shock. You had forgotten that Sasuke had joined Orochimaru. And, what about Itachi? _

_"What about Itachi-kun?" You said, speaking your mind. _

_Orochimaru sighed and shrugged while turning away. _

_"*Sigh* Well if I told you that wouldn't be any fun now would it?" Orochimaru said as he turned back around to look at her. The rain still pouring hard. _

_Your soaked hair was clinging to your face and body as you spoke. "You bastard! You take Sasuke-kun, and now you're threatening Itachi-kun! You're going too far! I won't let you harm Itachi-kun!" You yelled at him. _

_"*Sigh* Alright, I won't hurt him, I won't have to..." Orochimaru said as he looked straight at you. _

_You didn't know what he meant, but you didn't let it show. You didn't want him to know that you were a little oblivious to what he was talking about. But for some reason, he saw through. He came in front of you, his hands still snared around your waist. And his head was right next to yours. You felt disgusted right now. _

_This awkward position where he could do anything to you right now, and get away with it._

_"I'm won't hurt Itachi-san at all..." Orochimaru said. Then how could Itachi get hurt? You didn't know anybody else that would hurt him besides Sasuke, well. He would __try__ at least... _

_"Then who...will...?" You asked slowly, losing the feeling in all of your body now. _

_"Oh don't worry...you'll se very soon..." He said. After he finished his sentence, he licked your throat. It was cold, wet, slimy, disgusting, vile, etc. Man you couldn't stand it... You really, __**really**__ wanted to put out that tongue from down his throat and rip it up into a million pieces. You wondered if you could right now..._

_Before you could even try, you heard yelling. Your name... _

"Yuzuki-chan!!"

_You didn't care at the moment; all you wanted to do was to rip out Orochimaru's tongue which was moving along your chest and back up to your upper throat, sending a shiver down your spine. And not the good shiver. _

_"Just remember, Yuzuki-chan..." Orochimaru started to say as he traced over your neck with one of his hands. "You're only human..." _

"YUZUKI-CHAN!!"

That did it. You opened your closed eyes and cursed yourself under your breath for not being able to find out what Orochimaru wanted to tell you. You wanted to slap that person that had woken you up from your dream like state. But, you couldn't seem to find the strength to even do that. The only thing you could do was to bring your hand up to your head and rub your temples. Trying to sooth the annoying noise that was deafening you.

"Would you please shut up?" You ordered, not really caring who it was. You knew that the person was now silent from the completely obvious silence. Ever since Itachi had shown you your past through the Tsukuyomi world, your hearing and sight had been oddly sharper. Much, sharper...

"Yuzuki-chan?" Someone said again, much more gentle though, not hurting your hearing.

"Yes? Who's there...?" You asked as you slowly began to sit up. It seems that you sat up too fast, for when you opened your eyes, you saw stars. You felt a hand on your chest push you back down.

"Ugh...what happened?" You asked as you felt yourself drop back onto something soft. You blinked your eyes a few times to get them adjusted to the new light. You finally saw a figure above you and recognized it immediately.

"Deidara-kun?" You asked, still not sure if your vision was correct. Who knows, it could be Kisame for all you knew.

"Yes, I'm here, Yuzuki-chan..." Deidara whispered as he brought you closer to him. Holding you tight to his chest.

What surprised you the most was because you couldn't tell what his body temperature was. Or even the soft beating of his heart. That was strange to you. Normally you could feel every part of him. His heart throbbing, the warm skin. Where was it all now?

"Yuzuki-chan, you're so cold," Deidara said as he started to rub your arm very quickly. Nothing happened to you it seemed. But to Deidara it was different. "There, that should help, un!" He proclaimed.

You nodded, not really knowing what to say. What could you? It's not like you could really lie about it. It's not like you could say, "Yeah, I feel so much warmer." Or, "No, you didn't even help at all."

You didn't even know what to say, and you hoped that that would change. You tried to sit up on your own, Deidara still hand his hands on your back, and noticed that Sasori was there as well. His expression was serious as he looked at you. You wondered what he was thinking. But, you weren't a mind reader.

"Where are we?" You asked, you looked around. You noticed that you were sitting in sand. You looked out, nothing but sand. So, maybe you were still in the desert.

"It's okay; we're still in the desert. But, we will be able to get to the hideout very soon. If we run. After all, you did take a few hours to recover." Sasori said.

"What do you mean?" You asked. You shook your head, trying to get the nauseating feeling out of your stomach and mind.

"Remember, I knocked you out. Well, that's what you wanted me to do anyways. So I did. And...Uh...here we are now, un!" Deidara exclaimed. Raising his hands.

You nodded. Not knowing what say. You didn't know if it was such a good thing to say anything at the moment anyways.

Deidara moved his hands a little and propped you up against his leg. You were laying your head down on him. You wondered what was going to happen now. You wondered, _why am I such a nuisance._

You knew that you were. You just in everybody's way. With all of these horrible things happening, what good were you? Just to be carried around and, show off? Fight, kill a few people, look good, survive? Was that all it took? You hoped not. But...you still had that doubt in the pit of your mind. Why was that? Was it because you _knew_ that you couldn't be of any help? Was it because you _knew_ that you couldn't do anything? You sighed. Knowing you were right.

You knew that you didn't even belong here. Not even in this organization. Where _did_ you belong then? Not in Konoha, that was for sure. Not in this organization. Not anywhere...

You thought about what Orochimaru said. That same thought still going through your mind.

_"I won't have to hurt him." _

That thought just sent chills down your spine. And, you didn't want to know what it meant. You just hoped that, whatever happened, that Itachi wouldn't get hurt.

You must have had a confused look on your face, because, Deidara and Sasori both had worried looks on their faces.

You looked back up at them both. You smiled gently at them and they smiled back. Thinking that you were okay.

"Alright, we'd better start moving." Sasori said as he walked back over to his puppet. He got in some how, but you were too busy looking at Deidara.

"Are you going to be alright, hmm?" He asked, his forehead was creased with a worried expression again.

"Deidara-kun, I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides..." You whispered back to him, taking a quick glance at Sasori, to make sure that he wasn't looking. When he wasn't you quickly kissed Deidara. Making Deidara's eyes widen a little bit.

He sighed when you broke the kiss. A not really happy one. You guess that he wanted it longer. You smiled at him.

"I know you'll be there for me..." You whispered again. You smiled warmly to him and he smiled back.

"Come on! Let's get moving. I'm going to go on ahead, to make sure that there are no enemies. You make sure that Yuzuki-chan is safe, got it?" Sasori ordered.

"Hai, un." Deidara responded as he nodded at him once.

Sasori's puppet started to run, the bird was still up, and it followed him.

Deidara looked back down at you and smiled. Then put his hand under your head - which was still on his leg - and lifted it up. He put his lips back down onto yours. Closing his eyes.

Deidara was so soft. It was like his lips weren't even touching, even though, you could see through your mostly closed eyes, that he was very there. You kissed him back softly at first. But then he pressed back more, lifting your head up, practically attacking you. Your immediate response was to wrap your arms around his neck and pulled your self up. You couldn't feel that his tongue glided over your lips, but you felt something invade your mouth, practically pushing its way in. Deidara shifted his head so that he could get access more, which he got.

You covered your mouth over his and slipped your hands into his cloak again. Rubbing your hands across his chest. His brought his other arm - the broken one - underneath you and moved his other hand out. Running his hand down your body and back up.

You broke apart, not realizing how long you guys were going at it. Your violet eyes looked back into his deep blue one. He panted slightly and he bent down and kissed your cheek.

"God, you're beautiful..." He whispered, digging his nose into your hair.

You dug your face into his chest and wrapped your arms around him. Pulling him to you slightly. That was...really weird. What you just did though. When you were kissing him, you didn't feel the sweet sensation that usually ran through your body. You...missed it... You didn't feel the heat that ran through you like it did before.

You didn't look like you were thinking; you didn't want to worry Deidara again. So you just smiled sweetly. Deidara removed his hand from you and stood up. Holding out a hand for you. You placed your hand in his and felt yourself lift off the ground when he pulled you. He leaned his head on yours and smiled at you.

"Come on, Sasori-san is probably sick of waiting. I don't think that he would want to come back here, un." Deidara whispered to you. His breath came out onto you, but, you couldn't feel the heat on your skin.

"Right..." You agreed.

Deidara lifted you off the ground and swung you onto his back. You wrapped your legs around his waist and his hands held you up by your thighs. Normally, if this was any other man, you would be furious and slap the man to death. Nah, you'd just kill 'em.

But with Deidara it was different. You trusted him. You didn't even know if you thought of his _that_ way. After all. All of the visions that you had seen were with Itachi. And, you said that you had _loved_ him. Nothing was far more powerful than _that_ word. That sentence meant the world to someone. And, you couldn't just...break their hearts. And, especially Itachi. You trusted him too. But, could you really _love_ him? After all, he had never actually _said_ it to you lately. Granted you have been with Sasori and Deidara for a couple of days now but still.

You still had to give Itachi some time. But, then, what about Deidara? Just throw him aside or something? You couldn't possibly do _that_. He meant too much to you. And you knew that you could never do something like that. But when it came down to it, the final question, Itachi or Deidara...who would you choose?


	34. Chapter 33: Breaking Promises

Chapter 33

Breaking promises

You had laid down in your bed again. Just plopping down. You sighed aloud and looked up towards the ceiling. The black ceiling was so blank, but you could see all of its flaws. The cracks here and there. The small places where there were holes.

The others were all doing some kind of jutsu to get the demon out. And, it only needed nine. So, you couldn't help. Although, you were surprised that you couldn't help. To get the job done faster. But, I guess that they didn't need any help.

But then you just realized it. There were _ten_ Akatsuki members. You had only met eight of them. Who was the last one? What did the person even look like? You couldn't even find out, because, everyone else besides you, Sasori, and Deidara were the only ones actually here. The others were all somewhere else. You sat up. Having nothing to do was rather...boring.

You wondered if you could go anywhere. After all, the people from Suna would be looking for their Kazekage. And you were positive that people would be out to look for him. And that meant trackers. And that meant that the scent of him would lead them right to the hideout. You didn't really want that to happen.

You got up off the bed and walked to the door. Grabbing your cloak on the way. You put it on quickly and then walked out. Walking down these hallways wasn't so hard anymore. You remembered how it was so difficult for you to. But now, it seemed like it was so easy. Just, another walk in the park or something like that.

Walking into the main room where they were all doing the extraction wasn't the best thing in the world. Because, you had to concentrate on not puking because of what the demon looked like. Or, what Gaara looked like. Because a red bubbly substance - the demon - came out of his eyes and his mouth. You shuddered what he must have been going through. But, it didn't really matter to you anyways. You weren't the one who was getting something taken out of you, so you didn't really care. You lazily walked over to where it was. A huge, not exaggerating, monumental stone figure was in the middle. Seven holograms and two humans were standing on what looked like hands. In the middle of the stone figure was a sick looking thing. It had nine eyes. And, slowly, very slowly, they were opening. They weren't even close to being open.

"What is it that you want, Yuzuki-chan?" Leader asked. Startling some of the other holograms. Kisame for example. He jumped slightly and his hologram looked over at you.

"Huh? What're you doing here, Yuzuki-chan?" Kisame asked.

You didn't say anything for a moment. You didn't really know what to say. You just wanted to do something. So you started walking again towards the middle. You jumped up onto an empty finger and looked at Leader.

"Do I have permission to keep a lookout?" You asked.

Leader looked at you a little surprised but then you saw the hologram move. His head nodding. You nodded your head at him and jumped down from the fingertip and started to walk across the stone floor.

"Yuzuki-chan..." You heard a voice say.

You turned back. Recognizing the voice. You smiled warmly inside, but you didn't show it on the outside.

"Yes, Itachi-kun?" You said, looking up at his hologram. His red eyes pierced straight out at you.

He was silent for a long time, his eyes closed and you couldn't see the red eyes on his hologram.

"Zetsu is already keeping a lookout. You don't have to do it you know..." Itachi said.

You looked at, turning more of your body. "I know that, Itachi-kun..." You paused, and smiled openly this time, very slight, but still visible. "I just want to help out. Besides..." You looked at the rest of the Akatsuki and then stopped at Leader. "He needs most of his chakra for the extraction of Ichibi, I'll help out any way I can. I don't want him to be too distracted from his work."

Leader nodded at you. You knew that he smirked, even though you couldn't see. You nodded back at him and started to run across the water that was in the cave. The rock that guarded the entrance started to move as you lifted up your hand with your ring on it. The water rippled beneath you for a moment before you started to run again. The rock quickly slid back down after you left.

The wind picked up quickly. You held your hand up at your bangs to push them back. But the strangest thing was, you seemed to hear _something_..._someone_...

_"Be safe..." _

You nodded. Saying almost a whisper, not really expecting that voice to answer back. You didn't move your lips visibly, but you did.

_"I will..."_

You looked back before the rock finally closed. You glanced at Itachi and caught his gaze. His bright, crimson eyes were locked onto yours. You seemed to read his thoughts. Or at least hear them. Because you faintly heard on the wind again,

_"Find me..." _

You nodded. For no reason though. You really hoped that the others that you were, crazy or something like that. YOU hoped that you weren't crazy. Just hearing things wasn't the best thing for a mind. And, you hoped that, the rest of the organization wasn't looking at you. Just, closing their eyes and concentrating on extracting the demon. But you knew that Itachi was watching you. You knew that he looked straight at you. And, you pretty much knew, that he told you to find him.

You didn't want to say no to that. You started to when he motioned with his eyes to the right. You nodded again slightly and started to run right. You trusted that he would be there. You looked up and started to jump onto random rocks on ledges. You leaped into the air and landed on top of the crevasse and started to run.

*********

You didn't even know how long you were running. And truthfully, that the running would end soon. You just concentrated on trying to keep your legs going in front of the other. That would just - hopefully - keep you going. You didn't really want to just, fall over flat on your face. That wouldn't be the best thing in the world...

It's not like you would, embarrass yourself or something like that. There was no one around where you were. But, you still couldn't help but being couscous. You didn't want to think that there would be anybody around. But why did it _feel _like there was? It wasn't like there was any _human_ person around...right?

You wanted to believe that. But, in the pit of your stomach, you knew that you were probably wrong. That someone _was_ watching you. Watching every step that you were taking. Watching every _breathe_ that you were breathing. Just, _that_ feeling didn't feel the best in the world. And you hope that it would go away soon.

Maybe it was just...paranoia. That you were just paranoid about all the stress that you had been through the past few days, weeks, hey, maybe even months, years. You sighed out loud. You jumped onto another branch and you heard a twig snap. You gasped and stopped immediately. You held your position, standing straight up. Your right foot in front of you incase you had to run. And your left foot turned so that if it was an enemy you could attack quickly. You picked this up from Itachi when you were training. Thank goodness that you had trained with him.

You turned your head slightly to see what it was that made the noise. You closed your eyes for a moment. Feeling the chakra gather up in your pupils. At any moment they would probably explode from all the chakra that had to be put into the technique.

You heard a tap on a branch and you sighed out loud. Turning slightly. Looking straight at the person who was there. You growled lowly at the person that was standing only a few feet away from you. You were about to explode your chakra onto the man, but you had to hold back. You knew that your violet eyes had turned a dark red and black. The red burning with fury and the black shining with hate. You couldn't stand this man. But, you had to see why he was here. And, you couldn't just lead him to where Itachi was. You didn't want Itachi to get hurt and ruin the extraction.

"Hello...Yuzuki-chan..." The sick voice said.

You stared at the man. His paper white skin thin, but it was a little odd. He was wrapped in bandages. Instead of the black hair that he normally had, he had shaggy blonde hair. He still had the same eyes, and his voice was the same. But that wasn't how you had recognized him. Just the _feeling_ of him near you...it sent off some vibe in you that made your body heat up with the excitement to see him. Maybe have the chance to fight him...or better yet, kill him.

"What is it that you want?" You asked, a little annoyed by the fact that he was, still standing. You sighed at the fact of watching him fall to the cold, hard earth. In black flames. Licking away at his body so that he would burn forever. Oh how you wished that thought would come true. Your chakra was still stored in your eyes. And, you began to feel a little delusional because of the block. You had to let your chakra go soon, before you yourself would explode into flames.

"I only wanted to see you. Is that such a bad request?" Orochimaru asked tauntingly. Chuckling a little bit. His yellow eyes pierced straight at you. Trying to bore a hole through your skin. You wondered if that was what he was really trying to do.

"You're sick...you might want to go away before something bad happens to you..." You lowly said, deadly.

Orochimaru chuckled. Putting his hand to his chin. He rested his elbow in his other hand which also came up.

"Fine..." Orochimaru said.

This surprised you a little. He turned around, totally vulnerable. You concentrated hard. But right before you could even make your move, you found yourself looking straight into Orochimaru's eyes. His sickly, yellow colored eyes. He grinned at you evilly and tried to strike at you with his now extended neck.

You dodged quickly and closed your eyes. You landed on another tree branch and carefully located him. He was flying 8.45 meters away and would try to hit you in 1.83 seconds... Gravity would pull him down by 1.33 millimeters per second...so if you waited for not ever a full second, and aimed right there...it would hit him dead on...

You nodded your head and did what you calculated in your head and opened your eyes at last. You saw Orochimaru's face scowl at you slightly. Then, before you could see the scowl fade, he burst into black flames with a red middle. Orochimaru started to fall to the cold, hard earth. You smiled at what you did and jumped down. Landing with a "tap, unlike what Orochimaru did with a loud "thud".

But the you frowned, your mouth parting slightly. The Orochimaru that was in front of you started to turn brown and melt pretty quickly. Then it hit you. Why did you do that?

You jumped out of the way, hearing something about to collide with your head. A kunai shot past you and you turned to look at Orochimaru, still alive.

'It was a substitution jutsu...damn.' You thought as scowled at him. Your eyebrows furrowed as you did a back flip to dodge another upcoming kunai.

'I can't believe I wasted all that chakra!' You thought again as he came at you with a kusanagi.

Orochimaru quickly jumped from one place to the next. You supposed that he was trying to confuse you. You didn't know if it was working or not. But, he seemed to stop here and there. And that's where you were aiming now. You watched carefully as his speed slowed down.

'Alright...get it together now...' You thought to yourself. You watched him closely as he jumped throughout the trees.

'Now...when he gets there then...' You didn't even have time to think more. Because he sprang at you from the spot that you were thinking about. You had little time to react, but you got out of the way quickly. When he hit the ground, he turned quickly and launched himself at you again.

'Kuso!' You thought as he dropped his kusanagi and did some hand seals. They were pretty complicated, but when you finally figured out what he was doing you tried to run.

"Too slow!" Orochimaru yelled. His teeth bite themselves down onto the skin around your neck, on your left side.

You couldn't move. Feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing. You couldn't feel any part of your body, and the nauseating feeling in your stomach rose up to the max. You saw the ground coming in fast. You noticed a kunai on the ground, it was slightly pointed up, and you looked where it would hit. It wasn't _too_ bad. Because it only hit your left hand. Luckily it wasn't the hand you were best with.

You cursed under your breathe. You looked back up at Orochimaru who was now standing in front of you, his hands on his hips.

"You're only human, Yuzuki-chan..." Orochimaru cackled. He started to walk away. Or was it just your vision fading again?

"Damn it..." You whispered as you blacked out. You would have been unconscious than in dire pain at the moment where no one could hear you. Your limp body was shuddering. You tried to turn, but you couldn't. And, in the condition that you were in, there was no way that you would be getting up soon.

You tried with all your might to reach up to what Orochimaru had left you. Well, you thought of it. Hoping that in reality that it was happening. After all, you were still blacked out. You couldn't even feel anything. You were absolutely numb at the moment, well, for a few moments, maybe more than that... You didn't know, didn't care. As long as you could recover, that was your main priority. You didn't want to a nuisance this time. You could recover on your own this time... But then there was always that doubt pit in your stomach that you could never get rid of for some reason. Of course, there would always be that doubt that someone would find you. Help you recover, and then you'd be on your way...

You spat at the thought. You just hoped that no one could find you. It could also reveal the curse mark, and you defiantly didn't want that. Especially if it was anyone from the organization. You would probably be made fun of for months. But then they would pity, and you hated when people pitied you.

But the thing was - that you were thinking - what did Orochimaru even want with you? You weren't anything important. So why even bother? You weren't gonna be some vessel that was for sure, because that's what he wanted Sasuke to be. And, you weren't as near as a good as fighter as Itachi, so, he couldn't want you for fighting skills. There was something else but you _really_ didn't want to think about that idea.

The things that crossed through your mind were oddly strange. So many things just passing by, and then just leaving, going back to some other part of your memory. You saw the first time you met Itachi, how you two were always competing against each other. The first day you got into the organization. The day of the massacre's...

So many thoughts...how could all of this possibly be all in your mind? It was so much...too much to handle. Almost to the point where you didn't want to deal with it anymore. But then one memory came up. It just seemed...stop, maybe knowing that you wanted to view it.

It was a memory of you and your old teacher. Shirashi Nateshgou... His sleek black hair was still long back when you were young. His piercing yellow eyes. He oddly looked similar to Orochimaru. You wondered why. They couldn't possibly be related anyways. So why even bother with the thought?

You sighed, and watched as more memories passed. But then, you started to become sleepy, just watching memories pass by your very eyes isn't the most exciting thing in the world... You closed your eyes. And when you reopened them, to slap yourself mentally for trying to fall asleep, you woke up.

You looked above yourself. Tall trees towered over your small figure. Light still shining through. So that must have meant that you weren't out for long...Unless you were out for a whole entire day. Which you doubted. You sat up and rubbed your head. But you stopped when you raised your hands. Your eyes widened at the sight and saw that the curse mark had spread on your left arm. You couldn't see any through your clothes, obviously, but you knew that they were there. And you couldn't help but worry.

"So it wasn't just a dream..." You whispered to yourself, you watched as the curse mark slowly retreated back to the side of your neck. Luckily, the cloak's collar was propped up. You dug your head in further into the cloak. You didn't want any part of your curse mark to show. You pulled up your shirt, but it didn't help much. Leader didn't give you the most covering clothing. And, you had to deal with the stuff that he gave you, or not wear anything at all. And you definitely didn't want to do that.

When you stood up, you wobbled a bit, but you retained your posture and started running again. But then you stopped. Where were you even going to go? You didn't know which way to go. And, you didn't think that Itachi would just come and pick you up, or just come and find you. He had other things to worry about. And so, you started out a random way, hoping that that was the right way.

As you ran, you watched the clouds overhead. You thought, 'what did Orochimaru even want with me? What is he aiming for...?' You tripped here and there because of the pain that you were going through. But, at least it was up on you neck, and not your legs. That would be a troublesome...

You saw more light come from out of the forest that you were going through. You felt relief spread through your body. When you reached the light you took in a big breathe of air. Your lungs thanked you for the clean air. You looked around the field and noticed that there were large rocks around. You carefully inspected the land around you, looking to see if anyone was around. Your gaze stopped at two people who were on a couple of rocks. Itachi and Kisame. Both of the hands were in and single hand sign. Both of them had their eyes closed. Deep in thought.

But you trudged over there. You made not a sound, careful not to. But Itachi seemed to know that you were there. He didn't open his eyes, but he still spoke quietly.

"You're late." He said simply. Now he opened his eyes.

You scoffed at him and crossed your arms. Bad thing to do. You wished that you hadn't, because Itachi noticed the wound on your hand. His eyes narrowed at the sight.

"Leader...I'm leaving 30% of my chakra there...I'm going to be talking to Yuzuki-chan..." Itachi said.

Itachi got up after a brief moment, probably listening what Leader had to say. You didn't really know what it meant, but you stood there silently.

"Kisame, stay here, Yuzuki-chan and I are going out for a walk..." Itachi said.

"Hmm? A long one I presume?" Kisame questioned tauntingly.

Itachi grabbed your hand, his hand becoming bloody as well, and he looked at you weirdly but kept the thought to himself. You looked away from him to the ground in shame.

'Damnit...poor little old me has to be taken care of now...' You thought. Pissed with yourself you followed Itachi quickly. Since he was walking a little fast. You walked back into the forest, back where you and Orochimaru were fighting. You didn't go to exact spot thank goodness, but Itachi was still leading you closer.

There were two choices.

One, Itachi was worried and had to take care of you and he didn't want Leader to get upset for you hurting yourself again. You seemed to get yourself into a lot of trouble, you noticed that...You didn't really like it. It caused you a lot pain normally...

Two, Itachi was seriously worried about you and wanted to help you so that you wouldn't get and worse. He wanted to clean you up and make sure that you would be okay. He did care about you after all...right?

You really hoping it was the second choice...and that he actually cared about you... Itachi's bangs lifted as did yours as the wind howled. Making the green grass sway with elegance. You looked down; your violet eyes failed you so many times when you talked to Itachi. You didn't understand why. I mean, they were just eyes weren't they? They couldn't tell all of your secrets right?

Wrong. Your eyes told anybody everything...Throughout the months that you were trained by Itachi; Deidara called you his "open book". Because you were so easy to read, just by looking into your eyes he could tell everything... You wish you didn't. Maybe you could do something like fake your body language and he wouldn't tell anything, and then you could look away.

Wrong again... Itachi could read you so much easier than Deidara could. Itachi could read your every movement and know what you were feeling. After all, that training just didn't enhance your fighting ability. You learned what the other was thinking. Both ways, him to you, you to him. So you could read him easily as well. Sometime it was difficult. Come on, it was Itachi after all. He was the most difficult person to read in the world. And you could read him more than most could.

You were deep in thought and you didn't even realize that Itachi had taken your wounded hand into his and started wrapping it quickly in a bandage. He skillfully did it and you watched, practically amazed at the speed that he was going at. You looked at him, wanting to see his face. To what expression he had on. You couldn't see it clearly since his face was down, but you could still see part of him. There was a frown on his face, and his eyebrows were furrowed downwards. A frown was on his face, but that was normal.

"You broke your promise..." Itachi said quietly. Almost too quiet to be even called a whisper.

"What...how?" You asked. You looked away from him slightly, taking your now perfectly wrapped hand out of his. His hands stayed there for a brief second before returning to his sides.

He glared at you harshly and you felt yourself take a step back...maybe it was choice number one...

You gulped silently as sweat started to run down your face. Yes, this is what Itachi could do to you. He could intimidate you, make you cower on your knees to him, but most of all, he _dazzled_ you.

You were absolutely amazed at what he did to you. Just by looking at him you could feel yourself not even breathing. Why was this? How could he do this to you? Amaze you so much where you feel yourself almost faint. Amaze you so much, that when you have to sleep in the same bed a night, that you dream about him. Think about him if you can't even sleep. You _want_ to touch him, just to feel the smoothness of his skin. You _want_ to look at him all night while he sleeps, just imagining his arms protectively wrapped around your small body. You _wanted_ him to breathe on you so that you could smell him. Take in his sweet scent that made your head spin with such satisfaction. His perfect face still amazed you as well. You couldn't help it; you knew that you were positively in love with this man, no doubt about that. There was no doubt pit in your stomach. It was like something was blocking it, telling it that this was absolutely right.

You sighed out loud. You couldn't even believe yourself for admitting that. Not really knowing if could ever come true. You wanted it, yes. But, making it come true? Maybe not...

"You said that you'd be okay..." Itachi whispered again.

You glanced down at your hand. Some of the blood was staring to leak through. A small red spot was beginning to become bigger. But then it stopped. You narrowed your eyes. Knowing that Itachi was right. You _had _promised him that you would be okay. Even if you didn't really mean it, you promised him. And you broke that promise. You felt a little ashamed of yourself. You were such a horrible person.

"Yuzuki-chan..." Itachi whispered again. Coming closer to you. Only inches away from your own face.

"Yes..." You replied weakly. Feeling him so close was agony to you. You knew that you loved this man, but what he made your body do was crazy. He made _you_ crazy.

Your body began to feel faint when the smell of his body drifted into your nose. You breathed in heavily, pretending to sigh. But you were really taking in his smell. Such a sweet, sweet smell...

"What did you do to your hand?" Itachi asked. Trying to see what had happened.

You couldn't really tell him, about what had happened with Orochimaru. But you couldn't really lie to him either, he knew you better than that. Did you really think that you could lie your way out of this one? There was only one chance. But what could you lie about? Itachi would probably ask where it happened and would have you take him to it. And then he would know that you were lying. Maybe you could say something else. You couldn't really tell him that you were just playing with a kunai, tripped, and then stabbed yourself in your hand...or _could_ you...

"It's nothing Itachi-kun...I just...tripped..." You said quietly, looking away from him. Trying to avoid his gaze so that he couldn't look into your eyes. Then you knew that he would know that you were lying.

"..." Itachi was silent. He didn't really know what to say. Did he believe you or not? You said that you would be safe, you lied, broke your promise there. Could he really believe you now?

You didn't know if you sounded too desperate to get out of the situation that you were in. You took a glance at him and noticed that he was thinking. But what could he be thinking about? You looked away from him quickly, maybe _too_ quickly...

"You're such a horrible liar..." Itachi said quietly as he lifted your chin up with his hand. "Tell me the truth..."

Your biggest mistake, trying to lie to him. You mentally slapped yourself, knowing that you couldn't really get out of this one. You didn't really know what to say. You would NOT tell him that you now had the curse mark. You would NOT tell him about Orochimaru...so then what could you say?

"Yuzuki-chan..." Itachi warned.

"Alright..." You sighed in defeat. "I...fought against someone..."

"Who?" Itachi asked, demanding an answer because his grasp was firm on your chin, and you knew that you couldn't get out of it. But that still didn't mean you couldn't _try_ and lie...

"Shirashi..." You said quickly. You hoped that it wasn't _too_ quickly.

Thank goodness that Itachi bought it. You never really thought that he would, but he did!

"Alright, Yuzuki-chan..." Itachi said. His grasp still did not falter as he continued to look at you. His red enigmatic eyes still looked into yours. And you were afraid that you would become lost in them so much that you would lose yourself completely here and just tell him to stay there so that you could look into his eyes forever.

Itachi continued to look at you. His forehead creased in thought. The frown on his face didn't make him look angry. Just...confused.

"What's happening to you Yuzuki-chan?" He asked softly.

Your forehead creased this time. You were now just as confused as he was, if not more.

"What do you mean?" You asked. Your hands were trembling. Not really knowing what he had meant.

"What's happening to _you_? Back with Kisame, you were bleeding like crazy, but you didn't even flinch when I squeezed your hand!" Itachi whispered softly again, trailing his fingers across your cheek. You didn't feel the jolt shoot through your body this time. You didn't feel the coldness of his skin on yours. Why? Was this what he meant? You didn't know.

You closed your eyes and tilted your head downwards, sighing. Sometimes you didn't really understand what he was saying. And, you hope that he would make it clear to you.

"What's happening to you?" Itachi repeated again. His face full with worry now.

Even though you couldn't _feel_ his skin touching yours, no matter how much you wanted it to, you couldn't actually think of what was happening to you. You knew what it was now, all of these things that had been happening to you, for all of the reasons why your body was reacting to everything. You finally realized what it was... But you didn't even know how Itachi would handle it.

Being with Itachi now was like Cloud Nine. You couldn't really explain the feelings that started to bubble inside your body at the moment, just the sensation that swept your body of its feet. But this wasn't enough. You wanted to feel his skin, look him in the eye and tell him "I love you". But you couldn't find yourself to do it now. Not now...

After all this time, you didn't know why you were having those premonitions. Why you were hurting so much before every single one. Why had they always been with the ones that you have loved the most though? Why was it always that? Itachi and Deidara. Were they some..._triggers_ or something like that that made it happen? You didn't think so; you hoped that it wasn't that. You could only trust him. And, you intended to tell him right now...no matter what way that he would take it...

"Itachi-kun..." You started to say. You paused and looked at him in the eye, not trying to lie about this one. You knew that you couldn't hold it in any longer. You needed to find a solution to this, and you needed to do it now. Well, at least soon, and it always helped when someone helped you.

The wind howled, suddenly picking up. Lifting your bangs in front of your face as well as Itachi's.

"Itachi-kun...I'm..." You started to say, not really sure if you could actually say it to him or not.

But then you thought of all the premonitions that you have been having, all of the pain that has been going through your whole body. Making a tremor of some sort always jolt through and pain you in some way. Anyway it could.

Itachi lifted your face closer to his. His eyes open, just screaming "tell me already".

You took in a huge breath and narrowed your eyes, determined to get this out now.

"Itachi-kun...I'm losing my humanity."


	35. Chapter 34: My ties are gone

Chapter 34

My ties are gone...

Itachi's eyes hardened and he quickly stepped away from you. He suddenly disappeared and you immediately heard trees tumbling down. One after another they fell. You brought your hand up to your chest and the other to your mouth, placing your hand there so that nothing could hear your gasp. Itachi roared with such fury that you were sure that he would knock down a tree just with his voice.

Itachi's roar was unbearably. When you caught a glimpse of him and saw all of the fury on his face. His bright red Sharingan with filled with the intent to kill. But you knew that it wasn't against you. It was the person who was causing you all this pain. You didn't really know how Itachi was feeling at the moment, and, you didn't even know if you wanted to or not. Because, if he had so much hate in him right now, or if he just felt like killing something, you really wish that you weren't him.

"Itachi-kun..." You whispered silently. Your eyes stayed locked on him as he suddenly stopped, another tree toppled over in front of them. And all of the trees weren't some trees that were just planted in the spring. No, these were trees that had grown so tall that you could almost not see any light through them.

Itachi's back was to you, he put out his fist again and then another tree was knocked over. He turned and his eyes pierced through you. You looked away so quickly. You didn't want to see the look in his face. He practically stomped his way over to you, because his feet made such a loud noise.

"Who's doing this to you?!" Itachi demanded his voice hard and firm. He grabbed your shoulders harshly and shook you slightly. It startled you, because, you knew that by this, that he actually _cared_. You finally knew that he actually liked you back, even loved? You didn't care, as long as you knew that he cared about you, and was asking who was doing this to you, you knew that he would probably go and hunt him down, ask him some question - wait, no, he'd just kill him.

You smiled faintly at him. You placed a hand on his cheek; you wished that you could feel the smoothness of it. To feel the coldness radiate from his skin. As long as you could just, be with him, everything was alright...

"Don't worry about it-"

"Don't worry about it?! How can you say that?!" Itachi barked quickly. His Sharingan eyes were still filled with the intense hate in them, and you tried to just think that it wasn't aimed at you. You were pretty sure that it wasn't.

"It's not your problem..." You said quietly.

Itachi scoffed and pushed you back, probably wanting to cool himself down. He put his hand to his temples and rubbed them softly. He closed his eyes.

"Yuzuki-chan, it may not be my problem, but I can still be part of the solution." He said roughly.

You walked back up to him and put your hand on his shoulder.

"Itachi-kun, this is my problem to deal with. I can handle. Trust me." You said quietly.

He turned towards you, your hand still on his shoulder. He looked at you slightly. His gaze was softer, but it was still hard on you. The frown on his lips never changed as he spoke.

"Why don't you want my help?" He whispered. His gaze changed to the ground. Now you were hurt, because there was so much sadness in his voice, his eyes, his _face_.

"It's not that I don't-"

"Then what is it?" He snapped quickly, glaring at you again.

You sighed and walked in front of him, picking his chin up with your fingertips.

"It's not that I don't want your help. It's that I don't _need_ your help. I don't want you to get hurt because of me..." You walked forward a little, and slowly wrapped your arms around his waist. "Not again..." You whispered.

Itachi was silent after this. Your embrace to him made him fill with all different emotions that he didn't quite understand. So slowly, his arms wrapped back around you as well, tentatively. He gently stroked your hair while you dug your nose into his chest and neck. Sniffing softly, enjoying how close he was with you.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Itachi asked gently, his gaze on your head.

"Of course I _want_ your help." You said as you looked up at him, catching the confused look.

"I just don't _need_ your help...not that I don't," You brought one of your hands up to his cheek and gently stroked it. "I just don't want you getting hurt because of me..."

He pulled you in again in another embrace and held you tight.

"I don't want to lose _you_ again, Yuzuki-chan...It hurt me so much when you were asleep for so long. It hurt me so much when you couldn't even remember my name...When you looked at me with such a hurtful expression," He said, he bent down to whisper in your ear, "It practically killed me."

You un-wrapped your arms from around his waist and wrapped them around his neck, finding that it was the only thing that kept you up. Being here with this man right now was so exhilarating to you. You felt yourself lift when you just smelled him. You flew when he looked at you. They _way _he touched you, so tentatively and gently. You knew that he must have loved you back the same way you did to him.

You couldn't even feel your legs and you practically dangled on him. You felt bad about it yes, but it was the only way that you could keep up. You couldn't really understand it how Itachi had this..._effect_ on you. Making you feel faint. Dazzling you to the point where you couldn't breathe; confusing you in a loving way.

You wondered what he was thinking. Was he thinking about you? Maybe, you hoped. That was all that you could do. When you were or are gone, does he think about you then? If so, then what does he think about? Wanting to see your face and caress it softly? Or if he doesn't even think at all...

"I have to get back...I can't stay like this for long..." He sighed and pulled back from you, caressing your face gently. "Even though how much I want to stay here..."

His words lifted your heart and you knew that he loved you. No doubt about that. But what could you even do? You couldn't really just say, "I love you" at this particular moment. That would be too..._inconspicuous_, just too sudden. You needed a right time to say it. Now wasn't a good time.

You placed your hand on his cheek and he leaned into it, closing his eyes softly. He sighed again and bent down quickly. You were surprised when he touched your cheek softly with his lips. Oh how much you wanted to feel that...You closed your eyes and savored what there was. But when you opened them back up, he was already gone.

*****

You sighed and looked back at your hand. Jumping to another tree, and then to another, looking for anything that might be suspicious. Suddenly you stopped and hopped over to another tree branch and crossed your arms.

"Zetsu-san, is there anything going on?" You asked as you looked in another direction.

"Hai, there is a group of shinobi coming this way to the hideout, one of them smells...different." He said as his face came out of the tree. His plant like body was camouflaged as the tree color and shape.

"Which way?" you asked as you looked back at him, your eyes narrowed.

"East, coming our way." he said as he sunk back into the tree.

"Arigatou." you said quietly as you started to jump the way he said that they were coming.

Your hair flapped against your body harshly and you whipped your hair back when it came in front of your face. Your violet eyes were squinted slightly when the wind fiercely stung your eyes. You quickly put on your hat to make the stinging stop. You held onto it as you ran and tilted it down so that it wouldn't fly off.

You suddenly felt chakra emitting from somewhere near. You stopped immediately and listened carefully, picking up that fast pace of maybe...seven people. There feet tapped loudly on the ground, so easy to locate them through the vibrations of the earth.

'Just a little more...' You thought as you turned and started to jump again towards that direction.

You caught specks of color and smirked slightly, knowing that you had found them.

You listened carefully to there conversation and noticed that they were looking for Gaara. You narrowed your eyes at them when you saw the tracker dog.

'So that's how their finding us.' you thought as you sped up. You wanted to converge with them in the middle, and you didn't really want to let them know where your hideout was. If killing that dog meant the safety of the organization, so be it.

You got to the middle in no time, and you stopped the people, a familiar blonde tripping slightly. You looked at him more closely and noticed who it was.

'Uzumaki Naruto...' You thought as you smirked at him more, knowing that you had your chance to bring back the Kyuubi.

You frowned. There were eight people.

'Which one did I miss?' You thought. You looked at the people, one by one. Haruno Sakura was there, as well as Kakashi.

'It must have been him.' You thought as you narrowed your eyes again. But then they landed on Maito Gai, he was too big to be silent. Not enough for you. Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hyuuga Neji were there as well. But then your breath caught short as you looked at the last person. Akasuna Chiyo.

'Is that...Sasori-san's...?' You started to question yourself. She looked so much like him.

They all glared at you harshly. Still not being able to recognize you are. They all looked older to you, much more mature. Truthfully you really didn't care though. You looked at Naruto, who was clenching his teeth together, holding a kunai in his hand. You shifted slightly, putting a hand on your hip, leaning on one side, the bell on your hat "tinkling" slightly.

"Akatsuki..." Sakura muttered under her breath.

All of them narrowed their eyes at you and took out weapons. Chiyo didn't really have anything. But Gai, Lee, and Neji all stood in a fighting position. Tenten brought out a scroll and it "poofed", bringing out a num-chuck. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi all brought out kunai.

You tilted your hat upwards a bit, revealing a little bit of your face, barely though. They still didn't recognize you.

Naruto growled lowly and tried to charge at you.

"No, Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he put out a hand to grab him, but Naruto was too quick.

You quickly grabbed your hat with your left hand, since it was kind of no good, and then secretly slipped out a kunai in your right hand. You waited for a little bit before you thought was a good range. You suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of him again, the kunai touching his stomach, ripping parts of his clothes, and then poking at his skin, almost drawing blood. His breath caught in his throat as he gulped, amazed that you could move that fast. His kunai was still at his side.

"Still as reckless as ever..." You said quietly. But then you got closer to his ear, a smirk on your face, "Eh, Naruto?"

By the sound of your voice he recognized you. But he couldn't really bring himself to say your name. You narrowed your eyes and suddenly jumped into the air. A huge earthquake erupted underneath you and you looked over at Sakura, who had her fist to the ground, Naruto "poofed" and disappeared.

"Tsk, substitution." You growled lowly as you turned, seeing that Naruto was really right behind you. In his palm was a small blue rotating chakra ball.

'Rasengan?' you thought as your eyes widened. You quickly put your hands together and concentrated.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he rammed the blue ball into your stomach and the cloak ripped open and twisted. A huge explosion suddenly burst out where you were.

Everyone covered their faces and squinted their eyes at the bright light. Naruto was blown back to the ground and he landed and created a small crater. He moaned out in pain and say up slowly, rubbing his head softly. He looked around, noticing that you weren't around. The others looked around as well. But a sudden wind and another explosion all made them blow back away.

Craters were formed and rocks were shattered as they all hit something. You stood back in the middle of the area where you conjured the attack. Your eyes had the shining black and red heat in them. You smirked slightly when they all struggled to stand up. You looked all around and noticed that the area was scorched. Small bits of grass here and there, well, a lot of grass was still burning with the black and red flames, licking away at them until there were nothing more than ash.

Kakashi and Gai were the first ones to get up. The held their shoulders with one arm and one eye was closed on both of them (Kakashi had the eye with the Sharingan closed) because of the pain. Gai charged at you with his fist clenched. He came at you fast. But you were faster. His movements were too easy to predict, because they were so largely noticeable.

You noticed one of the moves that he did. He was going to do it again, Leaf Hurricane. You bent down when he tried to kick you. You brought up your elbow fast and brought it back down onto his ankle. You heard a slight "crack" from his ankle and he whimpered out in pain slightly. Sweat ran down his face as he glared at you. You only smirked at his attempt and grabbed his foot that was still near your arm. You swung him around a couple of times and the let go of him again.

But you had to think fast because Kakashi suddenly came up to you and tried hitting you in the side with a kick. He was using his Sharingan so that he could predict your moves easier. You smirked, and put up your hand, doing a hand sign. He couldn't really tell what jutsu what you were going to do. But he did the hand sign anyways. You closed your eyes and he closed his as well. You concentrated your chakra to your eyes and felt immense power come from them.

Kakashi could somehow feel it as well and opened his eyes again, alarmed. He jumped out of the way, right when you were going to burst him into flames. You sighed aloud quietly and stood up straight. That jutsu took a lot out of you, because you also did it previously, and it was used in a widely spread area. So that meant that you had to use even more. You looked at him, a slight pain in your eyes. You learned that if you used them too much, that all of the chakra would burn out your chakra channels to your eyes and would make you turn blind. That was if you used it too much. Maybe that was how Itachi was. You had overheard him and Kisame talking about it before throughout the year.

Kakashi looked at you, totally surprised that you had practically almost killed him. Still not knowing who you are, he charged at you again with a kunai in his hand. You grabbed your hat again and another kunai. You smirked at him and you both clashed your kunai together. But in the process, you threw of your hat into the air, and when he first caught a glimpse of you, his breath shook.

"Yuzuki-chan..." He whispered silently, mostly to himself though, his eyes so wide that you thought that they were going to pop out.

"That's what they call me..." You stated matter-o-factly.

You both broke apart and you knew that he couldn't fight you any longer. The feelings and emotions that he held for you wouldn't let him.

Everyone was now recovered and all stood up next to Kakashi. They all stared at you, Chiyo's face was sad though. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura's faces all looked betrayed. Gai had a "what-have-I-tried-to-do" look.

You smirked slightly as they all stared at you. Naruto and Sakura looked angry now, they both started to charge at you, Sakura's fist raised and Naruto made a clone, both about to do some serious damage to you if you didn't move out of the way.

You narrowed your eyes slightly as Naruto started to run at you with the blue ball. Sakura's fist collided with the ground, causing another earthquake. You jumped back and did a back flip in the air. Landing with a tap as Sakuras little earthquake ended right in front of you. You didn't realize that Naruto had also jumped into the air and was heading straight for you. You looked up at him and jumped back again, causing him to crash the jutsu into the ground.

You landed again, your arms at your side, a casual pose. The people in front of you were all ready to just pounce on you, if they could get you at least. Kakashi looked probably the most betrayed. You didn't really care though. You had no ties now with Konoha, so you didn't have to worry about that anymore. No you were an official missing-nin from Konoha. You would be hunted down now. No problem though, you could handle it. You did for three years now, so what there to worry about, a few ANBU Black ops coming after to kill you or something? You laughed at the thought of it.

You pulled your arms from your sleeves and into the side of your cloak, looking as if your arms were still at your side and inside your cloak. You did a few secret hand signs, preparing a genjutsu for the whole team. Hopefully, Sakura wouldn't be able to get out of it. You knew that she did well at genjutsu, well, at least releasing the genjutsu that she was under. Naruto wouldn't be able to get out it on his own though. Kakashi and Gai might be able to; Chiyo would be the most likely to. Neji you were positive that he would probably get out of it. Lee, you didn't think he could. And Tenten wouldn't be able to either. All you had to do now was one more hand sign. And that would be easy.

You brought your arm through your sleeves again before anyone could notice. You raised your right hand and pointed at the group, smirking slightly.

"You're weak..." You simply stated.

Naruto looked furious as he started to charge at you. You narrowed your eyes, smirking on the inside of your cloak.

You looked at him as he started to throw a punch at you. You moved aside and ran towards the group. Slipping out a kunai from your sleeve you swung your kunai over Gai's head. He ducked quickly and aimed for your stomach with a punch. He missed of course, but you moved again as weapons were thrown at you. Tenten brought out more weapons and threw them at you, swaying her scroll around her body as more weapons "poofed" out of the scroll. You dodged them as they came.

Moving your body away the instant Neji tried to strike was more difficult than you thought, because he was swift and silent. You curved around him and hit him in the back on his spine and he fell over for a minute. You jumped and lifted your leg up straight. You brought it straight down onto his spine again. He was trying to get up, but when you hit him he dropped back down and groaned in pain. You knew that he was only paralyzed for a few minutes, so you had to act fast. Kakashi was right behind you, trying to kick you in the side, and trying to punch you in the stomach. You caught his leg and bent your back. You grabbed his leg with your legs and twisted them around his. He turned the other way since it was uncomfortable for him. You placed your hands on the ground and pushed up with your other leg that was on the ground. Kakashi lifted up off the ground and when you walk over you smashed his head into the ground.

Sakura came running up to you, trying to hit your head by swinging her hands back and forth. You ducked and backed up as she did. Because if she hit you, you could definitely guarantee that you would have a broken jaw, or a broken head for that matter...

You ducked again as he fist came passing over you head. You grabbed her arm and jumped up, and kicked her face so that she was sent flying back.

Lee came running at you with top speed and started to hit you. You blocked his moves and kicked him in the stomach a few times, pushing him up in the air slightly. You jumped and pulled him up with you. You were now high in the air and you swung him around like a propeller and you let go and he was sent flying to the ground, leaving a small crater.

Tenten kept summoning weapons, still trying to hit you. You carefully moved your body around so that she wouldn't be able to hit you. You noticed a needle flying towards you. You grabbed it in the middle of the air and threw it back at her. She didn't notice it and it hit her on the side of her neck, making her drop to the ground. She was also now, temporally paralyzed.

Naruto came running up again and tried to punch you a few times. You dodged quickly and then he started to kick you, tried. You grabbed his leg as he tried to roundhouse kick you. You turned your body and balanced on one leg while the other lifted behind you, lifting him off the ground. You pulled on his leg and he also landed on his face in the dirt.

You sighed aloud and started to walk away. You looked back at what you did. All of them were now knocked out or paralyzed. You turned again and grabbed your hat that was on the ground. You placed it on top of your head and jumped out of sight.

*****

It didn't take you long to get back to the hideout, you just did a transportation jutsu so that you could get there faster. And so that stupid dog couldn't follow your scent. You wondered where that dog went anyways. You wondered if Kakashi sent it away so that it couldn't get hurt. Whatever.

You looked over at the holograms and Deidara and Sasori who were on the fingertips.

You sighed and jumped on top of the one that was empty. You looked around and did a hand sign, concentrating your chakra so that it would go into the jutsu as well.

"Yuzuki-chan you know that you do not have to do this." Deidara said, his gaze was on you.

"I know, but I want to. It speeds it up." You said back to him as you closed your eyes.

"Yuzuki we don't really need your help you know." Kakuzu said, his low voice was rough.

You glared at him partially and opened your eyes. "Unless you want those people to come and stop the extraction, then I'll stop. I only temporarily stopped them. They'll be up soon. I paralyzed only two of the people. So that will also be able to slow them down. So I suggest that we get this done, and done quickly."

He scoffed at you and concentrated again. Hidan looked over at you and he stated, annoyed. "You know that this will take a lot of your chakra out, and I'm guessing that you used a lot of it when you were fighting the pests?"

"I might have used some, but that doesn't mean that I can't still help." You said to him.

Hidan started to protest, "But still that-"

"Enough, now just shut up all of you and concentrate." Leader interrupted him.

You finally found out how to conjure your chakra into the jutsu. Immediately when you did, the red aura around the Jinchuuriki glowed a little and the process began to increase faster. Leader looked at you, a little curious to see how you added your chakra to the jutsu. People just couldn't jump into a jutsu or something. You felt stares on you, you knew it. With all the people looking at you, you felt a little bit uncomfortable, but, at least most of them were only holographs.

You peeked out of the corner of your eye up at the huge monumental statue like creature. The eyes were only seconds from being completely open, and you knew; that it was almost time. You looked back at the Jinchuuriki. And, the last of the red substance came out of his mouth and eyes.

"Extraction completed." Leader pronounced. Everyone let their hands fall to their sides.

You looked over at the stone slab that was hiding the entrance of the hideout. Weird how there was poles with red cloths on them outside of the hideout, practically giving out the hideout entrance. Wait, it was. That sure was real inconspicuous...

You heard people mumble how it was such a pain to go through that process. You hopped down and landed with a "tap". You walked over to the little pool of water that was at the entrance. You stopped at the end of the ground. You bent down and did a hand sign. You concentrated your chakra and placed only a finger tip on the waters surface, only partially going under, to your first knuckle. Everything around you seemed silent. Nothing could be heard, and everything was black and white. You felt a small movement on your finger on the left, small vibrations. Bingo.

"They're close, there maybe 50 feet away from the hideout. They're coming from the west." You announced as you stood up and flicked your finger so that the water would come off.

"Alright, listen to her. We'd better get moving along then. Deidara, Sasori, you two stay here and stall them. Zetsu, who are they exactly?" Leader said.

"One of them is giving off a powerful vibe. But it contains people of Konoha. Hatake Kakashi is with them. But, one is from the Sand." Zetsu said boredly.

"Who?" Leader asked.

"Chiyo." you interrupted Zetsu before he could even speak.

Everyone was quiet. Most of them looked at Sasori. But they couldn't read his expression since he was in his puppet. He probably had a scowl on his face. Or something like that. He wasn't the happiest when he heard his grandmother was coming to see him. And it wasn't just for a family reunion...He turned and jumped off of his finger and landed with a loud "thud".

"Sasori-san, are you going to be okay?" You asked as he started to walk over to you.

He said nothing to you. He just looked at the huge rock slab that was in front of the entrance.

You looked away from him and sighed. You hoped that he would be okay. You looked back at the rest of the organization. Deidara stared down at you and you smiled slightly. You blinked a few times and looked at the rest of the organization; you couldn't really see what there expressions were. All you knew was that they had scowls on their faces and were angry that there hideout was going to found out. You sighed and looked at Leader; he motioned for you to come over to him. You obeyed and jumped swiftly to his finger.

"Hai, Leader-dono," You said.

He looked at you seriously. His eyes were hard on you as he looked you straight in the eye.

"You have to get out of here. We're moving to a new place. If they've discovered our hideout, then we have to leave." He said to her, his low rough voice pierced through the silence.

You looked down and was wary of the other people looking at you, you knew it, especially Itachi.

"Hai...Leader-dono." You muttered as you jumped back down, she looked at the others that were perched up on the fingertips. One by one the all started to disappear. Itachi looked down at you, his crimson eyes almost illuminated by his dark figure. His eyes closed and nodded at you. You nodded back to him, and smiled lightly, knowing that it wouldn't be the last that you saw him. He disappeared after that, and your smiled faded. Missing him already...

Deidara appeared next to you and you smiled at him lightly. He tilted his head sideways a bit and he looked at you strangely.

"We'll meet up again, it's not the last time that you're going to see us, what's that look for, hmm?" Deidara said as he stood in front of you and bent down to your level a little.

You smiled at his positive attitude, but the truth was, what was going to happen to you? You didn't know where to go, and what happened if you couldn't find the others? You didn't know where the new place was going to be, why couldn't Leader have given you directions or something like that?!

"I'll come find you, yeah..." Deidara whispered to you as he saw your worried face. He picked it up as you tilted your head down. "I promise..."

You smiled at him and you two quickly hugged. He secretly kissed your cheek in the process, making sure that Sasori couldn't see.

"We'll see each other again..." He whispered in your ear, kissing your head silently.

"Of course we will..." You reassured him, more of to yourself though.

You two broke apart and you walked over to Sasori, seeing that he was crouching next to the extracted Jinchuuriki. You smiled at him, even though his dolls face was angry looking, you knew that he was looking back up at you sincerely.

"You won't have to wait long, Yuzuki-chan, we'll come find you." Sasori said roughly.

"Promise?" you asked as you bent down slightly.

"Of course." Sasori said as he nodded his dolls head.

"Sasori-san, please come out, I want to see you." You said.

Sasori nodded and after a few seconds, he came out, his doll fell down slightly and he stood up fully. His childish face was still serious as he looked at you.

'He hasn't changed that much since I first met him...' You thought as you approached him and hugged him around the stomach. You felt his arms wrap back around you and you smiled and sniffed him slightly, catching his smell. Such an interesting smell...he didn't smell like someone normally would, he smelled...different.

You pulled back and gave him a quick peck on his lips gently and stepped back and did the same for Deidara, a little longer, but it was unnoticed by Sasori, he was too much in a daze.

"I hope to see you both soon..." You said to the both of them as you stepped back and looked at them both.

"Yep! Can't wait to see you, un!" Deidara said as he nodded at you and just plopped right down onto Gaara like he was a couch, you chuckled at the sight surprisingly.

You looked turned your back on them and started to walk across the water. But you turned slightly one last time and smiled at the both of them. "Yeah...can't wait."

*****

You ran throughout the forest, trying to find some clue as where to find the new hideout. You wanted to know where it was, and you would never stop. You looked back and forth, trying to see if Zetsu was also around. You squinted your eyes and saw nothing in particular that looked like him.

"Zetsu-san!" you yelled as you stopped completely and cupped your hands around your mouth and shouted to him, or, wherever he was. You felt something move underneath your feet and saw the same, plant like human come into shape.

"Hai?" he asked as he looked up at you, curious to see what you wanted.

"Where's the new hideout?" you asked as you turned to him as he stood up fully.

"Just follow me..." Zetsu said as he started to run.

You bowed your head down, thinking of how the others were doing, the Konoha ninja. You saw Kakashi's face. You couldn't help but remember the look that he gave you...

But it didn't matter! You didn't care about them! So why did you even have to deal with it!? It's not like it would haunt you for the rest of your life or something like that...No problem. It's not like something would happen.


	36. Chapter 35: Hurt

Chapter 35

Hurt

Itachi walked back and forth, trying to relax himself from the situation that he was in, not necessarily that _he_ personally was in, it was the you who he was really worried about. His breath was noticeable by all of the other members, and they were also starting to worry what was happening with him. They all thought, that if he couldn't find you in time, then something would happen and it wouldn't be the best. They all knew how much he loved you, and they also knew how much he would go through if anything happened to you.

"What's taking her so long?" Itachi asked as he finally got a little ticked off about not knowing where you were.

"Itachi-sama, please, give the girl some time, you're acting as if the world is going to end if she doesn't come back." Hidan said as he lazily looked at the ceiling, acting as if there was some intricate design on them. Itachi glared at him harshly, but continued pacing back and forth, still pondering on where you were.

*****

'Where could they be...?' You thought as you still ran through the forest, looking ahead at Zetsu, you just hoped that he wasn't leading you into some type of trap, why would he? You looked around at the sight, trying to memorize any type of landmark that would indicate the way to the new hideout. You pursed your lips together and sighed aloud when both you and Zetsu came to yet another cave. What was up with the caves? No matter.

But something behind you didn't feel right, what was it? It felt like there were eyes watching your every movement, that's what it felt like. Like, something would just pop out at any moment now and take your life. You looked back, Zetsu nodded at you and he appeared to be sinking into the earth, when really, he was getting ready to attack.

Something about this presence though...it didn't feel right to you. This presence was strong, cunniving, and it seemed as if you were at a great disadvantage. But what was the real reason? It wasn't as if you were afraid no...it was that, this presence seemed all too familiar...Could it be...

No, you wouldn't allow yourself to think that, you hoped not that it wouldn't be him...but what if it was? He is this good, and you didn't doubt his skills, you didn't ever doubt that. The only thing that you doubted...was yourself. What if you weren't strong enough? You haven't been able to kill him in the past, so what makes it so that you would be able to kill him now? Why did you even think that? Of course you would be able to! You _were_ strong enough! You shook your head in disappointment of your own self and continued to look around. But then suddenly, you didn't feel Zetsu's chakra around you anymore. What happened to him? You looked around, a little frantic now, because if Zetsu was gone, you didn't know what you would do to find the new hideout.

You closed your eyes, concentrating very hard on trying to find out who this person was, to find out who was following you. Your eyebrows furrowed into a crease and your palms stared to sweat. Why was this so frustrating?! It was absolutely absurd!

Suddenly, you felt someone behind you. Your eyes opened and a gasp left your lips. But your breath left you as you felt an arm come around your neck and another around your arms so you couldn't escape. You felt something on your neck, and it was breath, hot breath that came out and in at a steady rhythm. A smirk pulled at the person's lips, and he twitched a little trying to hold it back. But then he couldn't hold it back any longer, he smirked widely and a deep chuckle left his mouth.

"Yuzuki, so nice to see you again..." the person said, his voice low, deep, mysterious, and it definitely belonged to someone you seemed to know. But you just couldn't place your finger on it. You tried to struggle from the mans grasp, but he was too strong. Who was this man?

Lips touched your cheek as he spoke, "You don't seem too ecstatic to see me again though. Why is this?"

You struggled again and he pulled hard against your neck, making your breath come out again, and you couldn't bring in another.

"Who are you?" you managed to gasp out, losing another amount of precious air that he was taking from you.

He chuckled again, disgusting...Who was this man?! You demanded to know, and you tried to attack him, but he kept you steady. You got an arm out and you tried to punch him, but he got a hold of your fist and twisted it behind your back. You arched and whimpered underneath him and let out a groan of pain. This guy was strong, you knew it. His chakra was still quite amazingly hidden out of your reach. Even though he was standing right beside you, you still couldn't tell how high his chakra was. He was very strong indeed.

His lips touched your cheek again and traveled up to ear, he moved some of her hair with his lips and whispered, "Tenka."

Suddenly, as quickly as he came, he left, the pain in your arm stayed for a moment, before finally beginning to fade away. You rubbed your arm and cradled it gently. You felt another presence and you turned to it. Zetsu started to emerge from the ground again, his face still the same as it was when he left.

"Where were you?!" you yelled at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked, sounding quite serious.

"What do _you_ mean? Someone just came and almost killed me!" you yelled at him, turning the other way and looking out to the field again, already annoyed with him.

"I didn't do anything, all that happened was that I sunk into the earth, waited there patiently for somebody to attack, and no one came." He said, while finally coming back out of the ground again.

"I was just attacked though! Didn't you see the person!?" You yelled at him, your back still turned to him.

"Iie," he said.

"How could you not..." You trailed off, not wanting to argue with him, he could probably eat you at any moment. You crossed your arms and shook your head, "Forget it. It was probably nothing."

*****

You and Zetsu traveled fast, faster than normal. You knew that he also wanted to get back to the hideout by sundown, and it was already beginning to set. But the thing that really worried you, was Itachi.

You wanted to see him again. You had an ache in your chest, and that reason was the cause of it. You wanted to see this man, you wanted your hands on either side of his face, and truthfully, you wanted your lips locked with his. Tongues intertwined, hands caressing, fingers trailing, skin touching, sweat dripping-

What were you thinking?! You shook off that bad thought...

'No bad thoughts, no bad thoughts.' You thought, criticizing your own self. You mentally slapped yourself so that you could rid the thoughts. But still, you yearned for him every single step you came closer to him. And it only seemed to grow ever stronger with every step, every breath, every thought that passed through your mind.

You decided it, no doubt, heart, soul, and mind...

You loved Itachi.

Deep, deep down you knew you had, you knew you always would. Why was this? You didn't care about that actually. You just knew that you loved this man, you wanted to see him, you wanted to cry in his arms and hold onto his tight. Make his arms wrap themselves around you so he would protect you.

"Yuzuki-chan, daijobu," Zetsu asked next to you, he came up and looked at you, his two faced self looking quite bored on one side, while the other looked serious and caring.

"Iie, I'm fine..." You said, still not actually knowing if it was true or not, but still...you could only hope.

Zetsu and you both started off again, you tried to forget what just seemed to not happen. How could Zetsu not have seen that?! It was in plain daylight; of course he could have seen it, even if he was 100 feet away. Still, you let it go. You didn't need to be bothered at this very moment, you were already stressed enough, you didn't need a remark about saying how crazy you were to add on to it.

The sun finally set and it surrounded you with a darkness that shrouded every inch of land like a plague. The shadows wrapped themselves around you like a cloak, and gave you a wary feeling of the your surroundings, like you were still being watched by Tenka. You didn't like the feeling...it was too... inexplicable. You couldn't understand why, it just happened.

Zetsu stopped, looking ahead, a cave. You stopped as well, looking up at the rock in front of the cave. This must have been the hideout. Right? Zetsu was quiet...too quiet... You looked over at him and his eyes were blank, too blank.

"Zetsu-san?" you said nervously.

Zetsu suddenly fell to the ground, head first and you gasped slightly, but a hand covering your mouth and a hand being wrapped around your arms and stomach took your gasp away. You couldn't move, the hand was tightly wound around you and you struggled.

You looked up, in front of you, a dark figure was emanating an evil aura. Your eyes widened as you knew who it was almost instantly.

Orochimaru

"Yuzuki-chan, so nice to see you." He smirked, practically laughing at you while you struggled to get out of the person's gripe. Who was it?

"Orochimaru..." You managed to get out, more struggling, "Let me go! What do you want?!"

"I thought that you would know by now," Orochimaru whispered to you as he walked up to you. He bent down to your ear, his tongue tempted to lick you. "I want you..."

You shuddered kicked him, he staggered back, holding his stomach and he glared at you. You felt a huge, booming, hot explosion in your head; Orochimaru had hit you. You felt your lips crack and start to bleed and you spit out some of your blood at him. It landed on his cheek and he wiped it away slowly, looking at the red liquid that was smeared on his fingertips. He glared at you more and he had to hold himself back from punching you again.

"Take her away..." Orochimaru whispered out. He shooed away the person who was behind you and you felt yourself being dragged. You still struggled, which made it even worse.

The ground was colder than usual, and you still didn't know who the person was who was dragging you. You kicked, trying anything to get out of the situation that you were in.

'Damn it!' You screamed in your head.

The person dragged you by both of your wrists, and oddly, you were getting rather annoyed with it.

"Would you let me go, damn it!" You yelled as you tried to kick the person, but it was useless. "Damn it!"

A painful surge went through your mind and instantly you knew that another past vision as clouding your mind. This one was different though…You couldn't tell exactly how but it just was.

You were seeing how you and Itachi had been together this whole time. Every moment you saw over again. Every memory of the past was coming together again and you knew you loved him. You didn't doubt yourself anymore. You knew that he loved you, you knew that you loved him more than anything. But how you do that with Deidara? Those intimate moments were suppose to belong to Itachi, not to Deidara. You tried to shake your head, but you couldn't stop seeing every minute of the past years that were bursting into your like a million bombs. Every second of this torture was like a slap in the face because you knew what you had done with Deidara, but yet you could see that Itachi had always been with you. He was the one always with you. Why couldn't you have seen this before? Were you that stupid – wait, don't answer that…

Deidara's POV

You couldn't stand it any longer, Yuzuki was out there and Zetsu and her should have arrived hours ago. Something was wrong, yet Itachi was stupid enough to stay back at the hideout.

You continued to jump from tree to tree and tried to sense anything that might have given off Yuzuki's chakra. But nothing came up.

Why were you doing so much for this woman? You knew that she loved Itachi; you knew that he loved her back. Yes, Itachi, the most emotionless man on earth could love another.

Was it the one that you loved?

Absolutely.

It wasn't enough that Itachi had brought you into this horrible organization by force. But now he had to have the girl that he loved?

No.

You wouldn't allow it. Not this time. You didn't care how much Itachi had to suffer, you didn't care if he died or not. All that mattered was the woman that had captured his heart and kept it in her hand.

'There's only room for one man Yuzuki-chan, hmm…You'll have to choose.' You thought as you began to pick up the pace. You were getting more worried by the second; you didn't care if your chakra was being picked up at the moment. You didn't care if you were naked and shaved balled and used as a surfboard and everyone saw. All you wanted was her…you loved her.

Itachi's POV

You couldn't stand it anymore and you had gone to search for her yourself. You couldn't stand that you didn't know where she was. That you didn't know if she was okay or hurt. Alive or dead.

You mentally slapped yourself. You knew that she was alive. You would know if she was hurt. And right now she was, but she wasn't dead, you knew that much. You would kill yourself if she was dead or if you sensed that she was dead. But you needed to hurry. You should've been like Deidara and left early-

What the hell was Deidara looking for? Was he looking for Yuzuki as well? You pleaded to yourself that he found her before she got hurt permanently, that was it. But if she wasn't you were going to kill him personally. You loved her too much to see her together with him. He didn't deserve her.

But then, neither did you. She was way too perfect for anybody. The most perfect thing on earth. Something so perfect should only be allowed to be in God's presence. You weren't God you knew that. You could act like him; you knew you could never _be_ him though. Although at this current moment you wish you could. You wish that you could find out where Yuzuki was. You hoped and wished that Zetsu hadn't eaten her at least. Then again, he knew that you would kill him to the bloodiest pulp imaginable. There would be no end for Zetsu; you didn't care if you went blind a million times over just to torture him.

If anyone else hurt her, you made an oath to yourself that you would hurt…or kill the person who had hurt her. You liked kill better…If only you knew where she was.

You loved her way too much.

Yuzuki's POV

Dizzy, nauseous, and an indescribable feeling for the need to pee woke you up. You looked around, tried to at least, because your vision was being blocked out by the nauseous feeling in your stomach. Or was it the dizziness? The pee? You didn't know…

You finally got the nerve to get up, the air was musty and sweltering yet it was cold. Was that even possible? You didn't know…again. Man, you felt stupid at the current moment. You didn't know again where you were, what had happened, and your bladder was beginning to scream. Why was this?! You didn't even drink anything today!? Or did you…? Who knew?

"You're awake." Someone said behind you. You turned and noticed the snake himself behind you. "You put a real fight when I drugged you, you know that little lady? You were so angry when I tried to…" he came up closer to you and whispered in your ear, "Undress you."

"…"

You screamed, tried to. Nothing. Nothing came out of your mouth, it was as if someone had clamped their hand over your mouth and allowed you to breathe, but not to speak. Something was wrong. Everything was wrong.

"What no objection?" Orochimaru suddenly appeared behind you and licked your cheek. "I'm surprised." He snickered. "Or is it the pain from receiving back all of your _precious_ memories."

You aimed to slap him, but he caught your wrist in mid air and smirked at you. You wanted to scream. You tried.

"Won't work. Doesn't work if you have no voice, hmm?" He cackled. He came closer. "I'll enjoy this…"

His lips locked with yours and you tried to scream again, but you couldn't. You tried again anyways.

The wind was blown out of you as you felt your back collide with the damp wall. You felt cold hands trail up the sides of your body and you tried to whimper, a sound, a plea for him to stop. Nothing. What could you do? The damn drug made it so that you couldn't do any jutsu, you couldn't fight back. You close your eyes and tried to bear the pain.

'Oh God please help me…' You thought as you tried to free your hands from his. His grip was tighter than your strength, your struggle did nothing.

You heard Orochimaru's pants fall.

'Oh God, please no…'

He rose up your skirt.

'Please no, no, no!'

Hands on your hips.

'No!'

Legs spread apart.

"NO!"

Nothing…

Nothing came. No pain. Nothing.

Orochimaru stopped and suddenly dropped to the floor and his eyes closed. Your twitching body was quivering and you dropped to the floor and started to just cry. Your hands flew their way to your face and you tried constantly to wipe away the tears that were streaming down.

What just happened?

"Yuzuki-chan?"

You vision became blurry and you couldn't see anything. You felt your head hit rock and you knew you became unconscious.

*****

You felt light, too light. Someone was carrying you and was warm. You didn't really care who it was though, as long as you could sleep some more…that would be nice.

"Yuzuki-chan?"

You knew that voice…who was it again?

'Deidara.' Your inner voice said as you opened your eyes and saw the familiar blonde. Then it hit you, Deidara had saved you from Orochimaru…at least you thought that. Happy thoughts now, nothing happened back there…nothing happened there.

"Oh my gosh, you're okay, hmm…" Deidara said as he set you on your feet and then hugged you immediately. "I thought he had already done something to you while I was gone…"

"…"

He pulled back from you and looked at your strangely. "Is there something wrong Yuzuki-chan?"

You opened your mouth, but nothing came out. You felt a tear go down your face and Deidara quickly wiped it away.

"Yuzuki-chan, talk to me please, yeah?" Deidara said as he continued to rub your cheek.

You had to give Deidara props for rescuing you from Orochimaru. He loved you, you knew that. He was so sweet, you hated that you had to break his heart.

"…" You opened your mouth but nothing came out.

You thought that Deidara finally caught onto what had happened to you, and his eyes widened.

"Oh please…no, no, no! NO!" Deidara yelled in your face, but you knew that it was unintentional. He pulled you into the tightest embrace that you have ever experienced; he was squeezing the air out from you.

"Yuzuki-chan, please don't tell me that you lost your…" Deidara couldn't finish his sentence, he only looked at you. He couldn't say "voice".

You tried to say something again, nothing. You felt another tear go down your face and you put your hands up to Deidara's chest to try and slowly push him away.

Too late, Deidara crashed his lips onto yours and you knew that you couldn't do anything about it either. Why couldn't you tell him to stop? Why couldn't you slap him? Why couldn't you just walk away from him? You didn't love him, you knew that.

But something around you seemed different, it all changed in a second and you realized that it was another emotion. You thought it was Deidara's, but you felt something in your head pull you away.

"_You broke your promise Yuzuki-chan…you work for me now…" _

You were confused, your knees suddenly just buckled from underneath you and you fell from Deidara's arms. You realized what the emotion was – rage. That could only have meant one thing – Itachi had seen what had happened. You had hurt him. You broke the life or death promise with Orochimaru. Now, you had to work for him.

There was only one thing that you thought of in your mind, _"I'm so sorry Itachi-kun…"_


	37. Epilogue: Believe

Epilogue

Believe

Already it had been two miserable months that you had been working for Orochimaru. You ignored him half the time and brushed him off when he called to you. You hated it and you found a most pleasurable way to get away from it all.

You were walking to your room which just "happened" to be right next to Orochimaru's room. You quietly closed your door and headed over to your bedside and sat down on the comfortable covers. But it would never be as comfortable as it was in _his_ bed.

You opened up your bedside table and grabbed the piece of glass that was awaiting your next meeting. You rolled up the sleeve of your dress and placed the glass on your skin you looked up and pinched your eyes closed as you felt the sharp sting of the glass cut into your skin. Your head was still up and your eyes were relaxed now.

_He's not coming for you…_

That little voice said inside your mind. You brought the glass down again, another sting.

Little droplets of blood dripped down and you could feel them on your toes.

_It's been too long…he would have come for you by now…_

Another cut. Deeper, more aggression.

_He doesn't love you…_

You wanted to scream for the cut that you did that time. You opened your mouth and you shrunk to the ground. You curled up and you let the glass slip from your hand, the bloody glass. You let the tears flow down until you felt the sting in the newly open cuts on your forearm. The blood started to drip down to the floor and a new puddle was beginning to form. You looked down at your arm; you tried to count how many angry red scars in all were on your arm…

You lost count after thirty or more like you gave up. You was too miserable to keep counting. To many times you've cut. Or was it too many times you've let hope come into your heart then tear it away until nothing then build it back up and repeat the cycle. You might not have been able to feel physical pain, but you knew what they were for. That's what made you want to scream.

You didn't know what you should've done now. You didn't know what to do. Keep serving until your set free or until he tried to rape you? You didn't know. Thank goodness that he hasn't tried that the whole time that you were here. He wanted you to "get used" to him until you were ready to give yourself up to him.

You heard a knock on your door and you gasped, even though nothing came out.

"Yuzuki-chan, time to eat," Kabuto said through the door.

You wrapped your arm in a bandage and headed towards the door. You quickly tied it to hold it in place and then put your sleeve down to its natural length.

You opened your door to see Kabuto waiting there for you. He smiled lightly – smirked – and started walking down the corridor without waiting for you. He knew that you "belonged" to Orochimaru, do he didn't like to communicate with you. He had already gotten a beating for it before, and he wasn't even flirting.

You had arrived at the room where you normally ate and you sat in your chair, left hand side of Orochimaru. Kabuto was across from you and Orochimaru was no-where to be seen. You looked down and your hands and hid your hands under your sleeves because you noticed a blood trail on your middle finger. You couldn't excuse yourself because Kabuto wouldn't allow it, you didn't know what would happen, but you didn't really want to know what would happen. He'd probably rape you…Great, more reason to die.

Orochimaru arrived a few minutes later and he smiled at Kabuto and you – you totally ignored it – and sat down. Soon a plate was set in front of you with food on it. It didn't look that appealing so you decided to just let it sit there. You didn't have the appetite anyways. You stared at your food for who knows how long, but before long it was time to go. You looked up at Orochimaru and he took his and your plate away and you stood up, preparing to leave.

"You wait here Yuzuki-chan." Orochimaru said before you took your leave. You stopped at the archway and let Kabuto pass by you quickly and you took a glance at Orochimaru. He was frowning and he fingered that you come over by him. You sighed silently and walked over to him.

The moment you got over there you knew pain was coming. Orochimaru came closer and grabbed your left arm. You winced, he knew....

"What happened Yuzuki-chan, there's blood on your sleeve…" Orochimaru whispered in your ear as he squeezed tighter on your forearm. How did he know? Now you noticed, a drop of blood seeped through your sleeve and left a single red dot.

"You think you can hide this from me?" Orochimaru hissed, his voice changing dramatically. "I've known you've been doing this the whole time you've been here. I can smell blood from a mile away and you expect me to not notice your...intoxicating..." He lifted your sleeve and showed you your bandaged arm. "Fascinating…" He unwrapped the bandage. "Beautiful blood…" He licked at the blood that was still flowing freely on your arm.

"Tell me Yuzuki-chan why? Is it that depressing here?" Orochimaru said, he was teasing you. "Oh yes, that's right…you can't speak."

You fist collided with his nose until you felt a crack. You couldn't stand it anymore. Someone needed to teach him a lesson on manners, and since no one was doing it might as well be you. Orochimaru hissed and punched you square in the face that sent you flying for the wall. He was at your throat in an instant, his hand wrapped around it and squeezing. You couldn't breathe.

"You think that you can just attack me…you think wrong!" he yelled and he grabbed you and brought you to the floor banging you against the cold, hard floor until your head started bleeding. You still couldn't breathe.

"You need punishment."

You shook your head and grabbed at his hands around your neck, trying to pry them off, it was no use. The lack of blood and food was taking its consequences on you by not giving you enough strength.

You felt yourself being dragged and then thrown. You back hit something sharp and you knew that it was another rock. It sure was a good thing you didn't feel.

"Now, be a good girl and stay down there and maybe in a few days you might be able to come out." Orochimaru said as he slammed the door.

Pitch black.

Okay, so you punch him, he punches you. Doesn't that make it even?

You serve him for two miserable months and then you get thrown into some stupid cellar?

Not even.

You could barely move, Orochimaru left your bandages in the dining room and you had nothing to stop the blood loss.

You did the best you could and ripped off your right sleeve of your dress and wrapped it around your left forearm the best you could. You tied it the tightest it could get so that there would be enough pressure on it so that it would stop bleeding.

Now would be a perfect time to die right now. That's what you thought. You wanted to die so badly right now. _He _probably wasn't coming, you were stuck in a cellar and Orochimaru didn't even care if you died now. You broke his nose!

You snickered inside thinking of the pain that he must be going through. You rubbed your arm over your forearm again and felt the tight cloth around your wounds.

'Maybe he is coming…'

"_Are you stupid? He would've come by now, but is he here? No I don't see him. Just give up."_

That's what you wanted to do. Yet somehow, you still had faith in him and you still believed that he didn't forget about you. You still believed in him, he would come. He's looking for you right now.

"_You are stupid thinking that he still loves you. You should just give up."_

'Shut up…'

You still believed you still felt that he was looking for you. You still believe that he was coming for you…right now…

You close your eyes and felt that the rock that had hurt you didn't hurt so much anymore, you fell asleep.

*****

A week had passed and you were still in that stupid cellar. The dark had become your friend and you knew your way around the place now. Your eyes were more adjust to the dark more than anything. You smiled lightly and laid down in the most comfortable place in the whole cellar, the rock where you hit your head on in the beginning. You curved your body until you felt like you were in heaven, it was probably better than the bed that you used to sleep on in that one room.

You lifted your head and snapped your eyes open. Someone was here…

You looked around and saw nothing, this person was good…too good.

You backed up to the wall so that that person would have to come in front of you and you would be able to fight better if you saw him and it wasn't a surprise attack.

But the wall was softer than usual. And you didn't need to feel for that. You just _knew_, like a hunch. You dared to turn…this aura, this emotion…

_It's him_…

You turned quickly and found yourself in an embrace, the embrace that you have been waiting for so long…came to you. Your arms somehow wrapped their way around him. You leaned your head into his chest and took in the scent of cloak, then scent of him…Itachi. Your Itachi.

"Yuzuki-chan…" He whispered. To hear the way he said your name in that lovely baritone voice, it was beautiful.

'Say it again…' You thought.

"Yuzuki-chan…" he read your mind.

He grabbed the back of your head, entangled his fingers in your head and clutched you to him harder. You couldn't feel his embrace, but you just knew where his hands were, you knew that he was holding you tightly. You knew that he was here to rescue you. Great, now you felt weak.

He lifted you into his arms and suddenly you were gone, you were out from the dungeon, you were out of misery, Itachi was here for you. Came for you. And you believed in him. Kept believing in him. He came for you…

You didn't recognize where you were, but you knew that you probably at the new Akatsuki hideout. You couldn't hear anything, even with your heightened senses. This was…his room.

"Yuzuki-chan, Deidara told what happened…" Itachi began speaking quickly. "You made a promise to him that you would never hurt me and then Deidara kissed you even though you didn't want him to. He did it on his own and then you had to go to Orochimaru because you made a deal with him that if you did hurt me then you would have to work for him. And then he almost…if Deidara wasn't there on time…he would have…"

You put your finger on his lips and looked at him, your eyes boring deeply into his. You wanted to tell him everything, but you knew that you couldn't. You couldn't tell him mentally. He seemed to get the clue.

Lips pressed against yours sent your emotions haywire. You noticed everything around you changed but you didn't care. You head began to see things in a new way, every memory again. Every memory of him. Every swirling emotion of your life with him had been replayed in your body and mind and soul. You felt the movement of his lips against yours. You could taste his tongue, his sweet addicting taste came back to you, you could taste him.

Everything spread like wild fire after you tasted him again, and he knew that you could again. He slammed you up against the wall and you started breathing harder, faster. He left your mouth and went down to your throat. You entangled your fingers in his hair, his long, black, silky hair. You felt the way to his cloak and undid the first few buttons and the slid down enough to unbutton the last few. He lifted you and you were on his bed.

Every memory and feeling was coming back to you. You wanted more of this, you wanted back your past without any pain. It had seemed as if the last month and a half had vanished. Everything was just pure bliss. Now was bliss.

Your dress slid off your shoulders and you noticed that Itachi threw the rest of your dress to the side. A fishnet mesh and a pair of black shorts were all that was on you. All in a second his shirt was off and you began feeling every dip and curve of his defined muscles that he had gained through training. His lips were back on yours and his hands ran down your shoulders to your hands. His touch was burning you; you didn't want it to stop. But it did.

You felt your left forearm being touched, you felt the lips come off yours and you felt the cloth come off at the same time. The tightening pressure was gone and it was almost like a relief to your body, but not so much mentally…

"Yuzuki-chan, why?!" Itachi yelled.

He grabbed your face in between his hands, still burned. You just looked at him, unable to answer him mentally and physically. You tried to speak, but couldn't. He kissed you again quickly two times.

"Why Yuzuki-chan…why do you do some much to yourself." He kissed you again and again.

His crimson eyes burned into yours and his lower lip was trembling. "Did you do this because of me?"

'Kiss me more and I'll tell…' you thought as you brought your free hand to the back of his head and pulled him down onto you again. He seemed to respond hesitantly. But that didn't mean that he didn't respond at all.

Again, the emotions came pilling over and soon enough he was back to his old self and wanting every part of you again. His hands ran up the inside of your mesh and rubbed circles on your skin.

'Don't stop.'

His fingers slipped underneath your shorts and he cupped you roughly.

Something was coming, you could feel it.

'Please don't stop now.'

His other hand came up and gripped your breast and rubbed it softly.

A long slow moan escaped your lips and vibrated on the Uchiha's lips. He groaned out and stopped and let up off your lips.

"Tell me." He said roughly. He kissed you hardly again.

"Ugh…" You moaned. You pinched your eyes closed when he squeezed his hand on your breast. "I…"

Itachi moved his lips down to your neck so that you would be able to speak faster, he wanted to know quickly.

"I…" Another moan from your lips. "Believed in you…"

He stopped. His hands came up to your face and he carefully steadying himself above you. "What do you mean?"

"I never…stopped believing…in you." You said as you brought your hand to his face. A bead of sweat rolled down you face and he watched it slid down your neck in a jig-jagged pattern.

"What do you mean?" he was still confused.

"I knew that you would come for me. I knew you wouldn't give up on me…" You said.

He chuckled and he rested his head on your chest for a second. "Who ever gave you the idea that I would give up on you?"

You smiled.

"I love you." You said as you played with his bangs, brushing them to the side even though they just fell back to where they used to be. His eyes slightly widened.

"You love me? What about-

"I love _you_." You repeated.

He sighed and laid his body on top of yours, perfectly comfortable. His head rested on your chest again. His head moved up to the side of your face and you felt your body being pulled against his. You felt his smile on the side of your face. He kissed your cheek once and leaned his head against yours and he felt you become comfortable against his, perfect in seconds. His arms wrapped around you even tighter.

"And I love you."

The End


End file.
